


Chi vinse la guerra?

by krystarka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, First Time, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slavery, Small Penis, Sounding, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka
Summary: Harry è stato colpito dalla maledizione mortale di Voldemort ma quando Narcissa Malfoy lo controlla dichiara che il ragazzo è ancora vivo.Harry non ricorda altro e si sveglia immobilizzato in un letto, senza sapere dove si trova né cosa sia successo dopo.La guerra è vinta? Persa? Chi è sopravvissuto e chi è morto?Le sue domande sono molte ma Draco Malfoy, primo essere vivente che lo visita, non sembra intenzionato a rispondere... e forse, con il tempo, quei quesiti perderanno del tutto la loro importanza.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 42





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE:
> 
> Questa storia NON contiene scene di sesso esplicito tra la coppia principale ma contiene invece molte scene di rapporti sessuali tra umani e animali.
> 
> Non è una storia felice e il lieto fine è opinabile.
> 
> NOTA DELL’AUTRICE:
> 
> In quest’anno che sta finendo, il 2019, muore Astoria Greengrass.
> 
> E’ un personaggio di cui sappiamo poco o nulla ma al quale voglio dedicare questa storia.
> 
> La mia vita intera è stata accompagnata dai personaggi di Harry Potter: alcuni di loro hanno la mia età e hanno frequentato Hogwarts mentre anch’io ero a scuola, altri sono più giovani o più vecchi, conosco i loro nomi, i loro compleanni e, per alcuni, la loro data di morte.
> 
> Penso a loro il primo settembre di ogni anno, immaginandoli sul treno per Hogwarts… quest’anno ho pensato a Scorpius, affranto dalla perdita di sua madre Astoria e sostenuto solo dal suo migliore amico…
> 
> Questi personaggi vivono le loro vite insieme con le nostre e questa è la vera Magia.
> 
> ULTIMA NOTA:
> 
> Avrei voluto postare questa storia molto prima, magari proprio per il primo settembre, ma sono una ritardataria cronica e quindi la pubblico solo oggi ma, a causa di una lunga serie di contrattempi e a causa del fatto che ci tengo davvero a pubblicarla mentre siamo ancora nel 2019, io e Dadap non abbiamo fatto in tempo a betarla.
> 
> Me ne assumo tutta la colpa e spero che la mia insostituibile beta non si offenda troppo!
> 
> Giuro che sistemeremo gli errori peggiori appena possibile!

«Tu» fece Voldemort, e si udirono un'esplosione e un piccolo strillo di dolore. «Controlla. Dimmi se è morto».  
Harry non sapeva a chi si era rivolto. Non poteva far altro che restare lì disteso, col cuore che martellava, traditore, e aspettare di essere esaminato, ma nello stesso tempo capiva, per quanto gli fosse di magra consolazione, che Voldemort non si azzardava ad avvicinarsi, sospettando che non tutto fosse andato secondo i piani...  
Mani più delicate di quanto si aspettasse gli toccarono la faccia, gli aprirono una palpebra, s'insinuarono sotto la camicia fino al petto, a sentirgli il cuore. Udì il respiro affannoso della donna, i suoi lunghi capelli gli solleticarono il viso. Sapeva che aveva sentito il battito regolare della vita contro le sue costole.  
«Draco è vivo? È nel castello?» Il sussurro era appena percettibile; le labbra di lei erano a un centimetro dal suo orecchio, il capo abbassato così che i lunghi capelli nascondevano il volto di Harry ai presenti.  
«Sì» bisbigliò lui in risposta.  
Sentì la mano di lei contrarsi sul suo petto e le unghie conficcarsi nella pelle. Poi la mano fu ritratta. Narcissa Malfoy si rimise a sedere.

Da ‘I doni della morte’, J.K.Rowling

“È vivo!” annunciò.

Quelle parole erano l’ultima cosa che Harry ricordava.  
Non sapeva se era stato torturato fino a cadere nell’incoscienza, se era stato stordito o se addirittura era morto e adesso si trovava in un posto nuovo, uno diverso dalla stazione che aveva visitato in precedenza.  
Sapeva solo che era buio pesto, non si sentiva nessun rumore e lui era immobilizzato.  
Forse gli avevano rotto la schiena? Era per quel motivo che non sentiva dolore e non riusciva a muoversi? Poteva essere? O era stato semplicemente impastoiato?  
Sentì le labbra secche e provò a leccarsele e, almeno quel piccolo movimento, gli riuscì.  
Sbatté gli occhi e si schiarì la gola.  
Il rumore che aveva prodotto riecheggiò come se si trovasse in una stanza vuota.  
Provò a muovere le dita, prima quelle delle mani e poi quelle dei piedi, ma non ci riuscì e si concentrò sugli altri senti.  
Ovunque si trovasse l’odore era piacevole, quindi di certo non era più nel bosco e… si ricordava di essere stato sporco e sudato ma ora non gli sembrava di puzzare.  
Forse qualcuno lo aveva raccolto e ripulito.  
Forse era al San Mungo, immobilizzato per le troppe ossa rotte e sotto antidolorifici.  
Forse era notte e, solo per quello, era così buio.  
Forse Voldemort era stato sconfitto e forse c’era la possibilità che le cose fossero andate per il verso giusto.  
O forse no.  
Forse era stato guarito solo per essere torturato ancora e ancora.  
Forse Voldemort aveva vinto.  
Forse tutti i suoi amici erano morti.  
Non aveva modo di saperlo.  
“C’è… nessuno?” Chiese piano e non ricevette risposta.  
Passarono i minuti e Harry sentì solo il battito incessante del suo cuore contro la gabbia toracica e, alla fine, si risolse a urlare più forte che poté:  
“C’è nessuno?”  
Di nuovo non ottenne altra risposta che l’eco delle sue parole.

Alla fine, dopo un tempo indefinito passato a indagare le varie possibilità, finendo per rivolgere la sua mente a pensieri sempre più cupi, cedette alla stanchezza, solo per risvegliarsi urlando, sicuro che i suoi incubi fossero reali.  
Quando riaprì di nuovo gli occhi, si accorse che non era più buio e che si trovava in una stanza con una grande finestra luminosa.  
Provò a mettersi seduto ma di nuovo il suo corpo non rispose.  
Non riuscì nemmeno a girare la testa ma almeno poté vedere quello che c’era nel suo campo visivo.  
Non sembrava il San Mungo, e nemmeno l’infermeria di Hogwarts, e quella poteva essere sia una buona sia una cattiva notizia.  
Se fosse stato un prigioniero, però, e se Voldemort avesse vinto, ora si sarebbe dovuto trovare in una cella e non in una camera che odorava di pulito, giusto?  
Provò a chiamare di nuovo ma non venne nessuno.  
Alla luce del giorno tutto gli sembrò migliore e si concesse di credere che fosse solo lui, il problema.  
Forse era rimasto paralizzato ma almeno Voldemort non aveva vinto.  
Gli sembrò l’ipotesi più probabile e cercò di aggrapparvisi, perché preferiva pensare a quello piuttosto che a qualunque altra ipotesi.  
Rimase a rimuginare a lungo finché non sentì un certo calore sulle gambe.  
La notizia buona era che la sua pelle era ancora sensibile, la cattiva era che non aveva il controllo della sua vescica.  
L’idea che fosse ormai immobilizzato fece presa su di lui e, tristemente, si ritrovò a chiedersi come sarebbe stata la sua vita futura.  
Solo.  
Relegato in un letto.  
Nessuna possibilità di movimento.  
Le lacrime gli caddero dagli occhi e si rese conto che essere vivo, anche sapendo Voldemort sconfitto, era una ben misera consolazione, davanti a tutto quello che aveva perso.  
Forse doveva andare così.  
Forse non era destino che lui trovasse la felicità.  
“Non c’è bisogno di piangere. Io pulisco.” Disse una voce sottile e Harry sentì il suo corpo sollevarsi mentre si rendeva conto che qualcuno, probabilmente un elfo domestico, stava ripulendo il disastro tra le sue gambe.  
Le lacrime scesero ancora più copiose mentre si rendeva conto che quello era ormai il suo destino.  
Non aveva nemmeno senso che si sentisse in imbarazzo, essendo nudo mentre un elfo domestico lo ripuliva, si disse assennatamente, anche se aveva le guance in fiamme, perché avrebbe avuto per sempre bisogno di qualcuno che badasse a lui in quel modo.  
Era nudo.  
Perché?  
Mentre l’elfo lo sollevava aveva visto alcune cose che prima non aveva notato, come il fatto che era nudo e che il giaciglio su cui si trovava sembrava più un tavolo coperto da un lenzuolo piuttosto che un vero letto.  
Forse era una sala operatoria del San Mungo? Quello avrebbe spiegato l’odore di pulito.  
Provò a chiedere:  
“Scusami, puoi dirmi dove ci troviamo?”  
L’elfo non rispose e Harry si rese conto, dal debole ‘pop’, che si era smaterializzato, andandosene.

Passò altro tempo, forse un’ora o forse di più, non lo sapeva, ma alla fine sentì il rumore di una porta che si apriva.  
Avrebbe voluto girare la testa per vedere chi stava entrando ma non poté far altro che restare immobile, attendendo che, chiunque fosse, entrasse nel suo campo visivo.  
I passi che si avvicinarono al letto furono cauti, incerti, ma dopo poco Harry vide qualcuno sporgersi davanti al suo viso.  
“Buongiorno Potter, dormito bene?”  
Harry sbarrò gli occhi: vedere Draco Malfoy davanti a sé, non gli sembrava di buon auspicio.  
Di certo poteva escludere di essere al San Mungo, perché nessuno avrebbe permesso che Draco Malfoy lo visitasse, tantomeno mentre era nudo e…  
Harry comprese.  
Non era al San Mungo.  
Era prigioniero.  
Guardò con odio il ragazzo biondo ma non rispose.  
Malfoy uscì dal suo campo visivo e, dai rumori, Harry comprese che stava trascinando una sedia vicino al suo letto.  
“Bene Potter. Immagino avrai molte domande.”  
Harry le aveva davvero ma non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla:  
“Risparmia il fiato, non avrai le risposte che vuoi, anzi, non avrai nessuna risposta.”  
“Allora che cosa vuoi, Malfoy? Perché sono vivo?” La prima domanda gli era uscita di getto, la seconda per tastare il terreno, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu una brutta risata gracchiante seguita da una risposta sprezzante:  
“Nessuna risposta vuol dire nessuna risposta. Andremo per gradi, perché voglio prendermi tutto il tempo che serve, con te.”  
Dopo che lo ebbe detto, Harry vide comparire una bacchetta davanti al suo naso, e sentì una formula sconosciuta uscire attenta dalle labbra di Malfoy.  
Si aspettava qualcosa di doloroso, vista la fonte dell’incantesimo, e non si sbagliò di molto, anche se non fu nulla di paragonabile a una Cruciatus.  
L’incantesimo, qualunque esso fosse, aveva fatto in modo che la sua lingua bruciasse come se gli fosse stato versato sopra ferro fuso e lui urlò, anche solo per aprire le labbra e fare entrare aria in quella cavità che gli sembrava stesse andando a fuoco.  
Il dolore non durò a lungo e scemò rapidamente, lasciandolo solo con uno strano pizzicore alla lingua.  
“Cee… ai… aii”.  
Voleva dire ‘che cosa mi hai fatto?’ ma le parole gli uscirono in suoni distorti, e Harry si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato nella sua bocca, nella sua lingua.  
Una trasfigurazione, quindi.  
Era già immobilizzato e adesso era anche incapace di parlare, oltre che prigioniero.  
Chi fossero i suoi carcerieri doveva ancora capirlo però, perché i Malfoy, l’ultima volta che li aveva visti, non erano di certo stati nelle grazie di Voldemort e quindi… cosa?  
“Sì, probabilmente ha fatto un po’ male. Immagino sia già passato, ora.” Disse Malfoy sporgendosi di nuovo per entrare nel suo campo visivo.  
“Ecco fatto. Per oggi questo è tutto, Potter. Ci vediamo domani.”  
Poi lo sentì andarsene senza dire altro.

Harry rimase solo, rabbioso e affamato di notizie, e fu così preso a imprecare mentalmente contro Malfoy, e contro la situazione in generale, sempre temendo il peggio, che solo diverso tempo dopo, quando sentì un rumore e si girò istintivamente, si rese conto che poteva muoversi.  
Le mani, i piedi… provò a sollevarsi a sedere e ci riuscì senza sforzo.  
Il rumore che lo aveva fatto girare era stato provocato da un elfo domestico, che aveva lasciato un piatto di cibo e una brocca d’acqua su un tavolo, al centro della stanza; l’essere scomparve un attimo dopo aver posato le vivande, senza dare a Harry il tempo di chiedere nulla.  
Si mise in piedi e si guardò intorno con cautela, poi si avvicinò guardingo alla porta, che era ovviamente chiusa a chiave e molto robusta.  
Cercò qualcosa da usare per forzarla o aprirla ma la stanza era spoglia, fatta eccezione per la bassa asse di legno rettangolare su cui era stato steso, un tavolo e una sedia che, probabilmente, era la stessa sulla quale si era seduto Malfoy.  
Scosse la testa e si diresse alla finestra, solo per vedere davanti a sé prati, boschi e nemmeno un’anima viva.  
Poteva essere di nuovo al maniero dei Malfoy ma poteva anche essere altrove.  
Non ne aveva idea.  
Provò ad aprire la finestra ma era serrata, e anche il suo tentativo di provare a sfondarla, usando la sedia, non portò a nulla se non a un gran frastuono, che comunque non fece accorrere nessuno.  
Dopo questi tentativi sentì l’odore del cibo e il suo stomaco gorgogliò.  
Si avvicinò ed esaminò con sospetto il piatto.  
Probabilmente non era avvelenato perché, se avessero voluto ucciderlo, lo avrebbero già fatto, ma poteva essere drogato, forse con Veritaserum.  
Forse Voldemort voleva interrogare Harry, magari sugli Horcrux… aveva fame, e soprattutto sete, ma si costrinse ad allontanarsi dal tavolo e si sedette sulla bassa asse che fungeva da letto.  
Pensò e ripensò a tutti gli scenari possibili, e fu solo quando ormai la sera stava calando che si rese conto di avere qualcosa intorno al collo.  
Sembrava una stretta collana ma non era fredda contro la pelle, quindi forse non era di metallo, e i bordi erano smussati.  
Cercò con le dita un’apertura ma non la trovò e immaginò che fosse magicamente serrata.  
Se aveva un qualche genere di uso Harry non lo sapeva, ma probabilmente lo avrebbe scoperto presto.  
Quando il sole calò completamente dietro l’orizzonte, sulla finestra scese una magica cortina di oscurità, che lo lasciò di nuovo in una stanza buia come la pece.  
Non potendo fare altro, oltre a lambiccarsi il cervello e preoccuparsi, alla fine si addormentò.

Si svegliò certo di dover fuggire da quel luogo e si appostò dietro la porta, armato dell’unica sedia della stanza, ben deciso ad aggredire chiunque fosse entrato, per poi cercare di uscire da lì.  
Si sentì un po’ stupido a pianificare un agguato mentre era nudo, così si avvolse intorno ai fianchi il lenzuolo che c’era sull’asse che fungeva da letto, e lo annodò alla meglio, perché lo coprisse ma non gli fosse d’intralcio.  
Restò lì, in attesa, per quasi due ore, determinato a cercare di realizzare l’unico piano che gli era venuto in mente, anche se aveva le gambe deboli per la fame e la sua bocca era riarsa dalla sete.  
Aveva anche provato a parlare, tra sé e sé, quella notte, ma non era riuscito a emettere altro che versi insensati, con sua grande frustrazione.  
Almeno non era immobilizzato e, al momento, il non poter parlare gli sembrava l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
Sentì un rumore fuori dalla porta e poi una voce disse:  
“Fermo.”  
Harry franò a terra.  
Aveva di nuovo perso il controllo delle sue membra e si ritrovò incapace di muoversi, esattamente come quando si era svegliato la prima volta.  
Sentì il fragore della sedia che colpiva il pavimento dopo essere scivolata via dalla sua presa, poi il suo fianco fu colpito dalla porta che si apriva e lui emise un piccolo gemito di dolore.  
Era caduto in avanti, la testa girata verso la finestra che era sul lato opposto della stanza rispetto alla porta, così non poté nemmeno vedere chi fosse entrato, anche se la voce che aveva sentito sembrava in tutto e per tutto quella di Malfoy.  
“Aggredirmi da dietro la porta con una sedia? Piuttosto scontato.” Disse la voce di Malfoy con una buona dose di scherno.  
Harry si sentì sollevare e, mentre la sua testa ciondolava, vide Malfoy con la bacchetta in mano che lo stava facendo levitare verso la bassa asse, ora nuda e senza lenzuolo, dove aveva dormito, visto che era meno fredda del pavimento.  
Una volta lì Harry si ritrovò sdraiato di schiena, sempre senza potersi muovere, ma almeno la sua testa era girata in modo da poter vedere Malfoy, che stava appellando la sedia, la sua ex arma improvvisata, per poi sedersi accavallando elegantemente le lunghe gambe prima di dire:  
“Vedo che non hai mangiato o bevuto niente. Questo non va bene. Non voglio di certo che tu deperisca. Per fortuna ho pensato a tutto.”  
Mostrò a Harry una boccetta e subito lui fu certo che, qualunque cosa contenesse, non l’avrebbe ingurgitata mai e poi mai, ma la scelta gli fu tolta quando Malfoy diede un colpo di bacchetta e la sua mascella non fu più sotto il suo controllo, esattamente come il resto del suo corpo.  
Le mani di Malfoy gli fecero aprire la bocca e poi il liquido gli fu versato in gola.  
Non poteva nemmeno deglutire, comprese all’improvviso, con un sentimento vittorioso, ma dopo un attimo Malfoy gli puntò la bacchetta alla gola e la pozione scese.  
“Bene. Ecco fatto. Per oggi avevo in programma solo questo ma dovresti davvero mangiare e riposarti bene, perché hai alcuni di giorni piuttosto impegnativi, davanti a te.”

Appena la porta della stanza si fu chiusa dietro le spalle di Malfoy, Harry poté di nuovo muoversi.  
Qualunque cosa gli fosse stata data non lo stava facendo sentire diverso.  
Non poteva essere Veritaserum, perché in quel caso Malfoy sarebbe rimasto e lo avrebbe interrogato… si domandò per un po’ cosa potesse essere, finché non vide il cibo ancora sul tavolo, lo stesso del giorno prima, intonso.  
La sua bocca cominciò a salivare al pensiero e Harry si ritrovò davanti al piatto prima ancora di poterselo impedire.  
Era stato uno spezzatino dall’aria invitante, quando l’elfo lo aveva portato, ma adesso era solo un cumulo di carne fredda e di grasso che si era rappreso formando sgradevoli ammassi galleggianti… anche così Harry non riuscì a fermarsi e, dopo aver blandamente notato che non c’erano posate, immerse le dita in quella poltiglia e se la portò alla bocca. Ingurgitò tutto, incapace di fermarsi, fino a quando la ciotola non fu pulita, e dopo tracannò l’acqua dalla brocca, come se non potesse farne a meno.  
Quando ebbe finito, si pulì mani e faccia, alla meglio, nel lenzuolo che aveva ancora avvolto intorno al corpo, poi si sedette di colpo sulla sedia.  
Che cosa aveva fatto? Perché lo aveva fatto?  
Esistevano pozioni che potevano costringere una persona a mangiare, che lo volesse o meno? Era quello che era successo? E se lo era, perché?  
Per impedirgli di uccidersi, morendo di fame o di sete, si rese conto, e di colpo la sua situazione gli sembrò più disperata che mai.  
Fu preso dalla frenesia e cominciò a pensare a un piano, a una via di fuga, a qualunque cosa per uscire da quella stanza ma, per quanto ci pensasse, non trovò nulla.

Il giorno dopo, quando udì di nuovo la voce di Malfoy fuori dalla porta dire ‘Fermo’ e sentì il suo corpo immobilizzarsi, era ancora disteso sull’asse dove aveva dormito, la sua mente ancora vuota e senza risposte.  
Almeno era girato su un fianco e rivolto verso la porta, così poté vedere il suo carceriere avanzare e sedersi sull’unica sedia.  
“Vedo che hai mangiato. Bene. Le energie ti serviranno. Non te la prendere ma oggi è meglio che tu resti stordito, perché dobbiamo fare qualcosa di un po’ più invasivo.”  
Harry fece solo in tempo a sentire la frase concludersi e poi, prima ancora che potesse pensare di urlare qualcosa, vide arrivare il bagliore rosso di uno Stupeficium.

Si svegliò da un sogno vivido e si ritrovò sudato e con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto; aveva visto morire tutti i suoi amici, uno dopo l’altro.  
Cercò di mettersi a sedere ma appena appoggiò una mano dietro di sé il bagliore bianco del dolore lo inondò di colpo.  
Ansimò e si portò le mani doloranti davanti al viso, solo per trovarle entrambe fasciate strettamente in un grosso nodo che le faceva sembrare due guantoni da boxe.  
In preda a un terrore cieco, non sapendo cosa gli fosse stato fatto, afferrò con i denti la benda sulla mano destra e cominciò a tirarla, cercando di strapparla o srotolarla.  
All’inizio ci provò con così tanta furia che non ci riuscì per niente ma poi, con calma, nella luce tenue del mattino, si mise a lacerare lentamente un pezzo di benda con i denti e, dopo molti tentativi, riuscì infine a srotolarla.  
Rimase agghiacciato osservando quello che restava della sua mano.  
Il pollice era stato completamente amputato e delle altre dita restava solo la prima falange, che però sembrava essere stata fusa insieme con le altre.  
Alcuni dei tagli si erano riaperti mentre cercava di togliere le bende e adesso sanguinavano.  
Harry non aveva idea del perché Malfoy gli avesse fatto quello, ma si rese conto che era solo l’inizio e, all’improvviso, non gli sembrò più importante scoprire cosa fosse successo fuori da quella stanza ma solo sfuggirne.  
Strinse i denti, perché sapeva che avrebbe fatto un male d’inferno, e sbatté ripetutamente il moncherino, che un tempo era stata la sua mano, contro l’asse sulla quale era seduto, fino a riaprire completamente i tagli e poi, cercando di farli sanguinare più copiosamente, li morse con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Svenne per il dolore.

“Oh, ti stai svegliando.” Disse la voce di Malfoy e Harry pensò che fosse fin troppo gentile, provenendo da lui.  
Aprì gli occhi e vide che era disteso al solito posto, immobilizzato e con la testa girata verso la sedia su cui sedeva il suo aguzzino.  
“Ti sei tolto le bende e ti sei fatto molto male, sai? Non avresti dovuto. I tagli avrebbero potuto infettarsi e non è certo quello che vogliamo, vero?”  
Harry urlò una maledizione che gli uscì come un insensato:  
“Aiiiiuuuu!” Mentre il suo tentativo di parlare gli fece colare la saliva sul mento.  
Malfoy aggrottò la fronte e rispose:  
“Sì, sei arrabbiato. E’ il dolore. Rende tutti più nervosi. Non ti preoccupare, guarirai in un paio di giorni ma, per evitare che tu ti faccia di nuovo del male, preferisco tenerti immobilizzato. Tipsy, la mia elfa domestica, verrà a nutrirti e a ripulirti.”  
Harry urlò di nuovo ma non tentò nemmeno di articolare le parole, perché ormai sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Urlò e basta ma Malfoy non sembrò preoccuparsene e se ne andò, lasciandolo solo.  
Fu come aveva detto il bastardo: Harry non riuscì a muoversi dal collo in giù per i successivi tre giorni e l’elfa domestica, muta come se anche lei non sapesse, o non volesse, parlare, venne puntualmente a nutrirlo e a pulirlo.  
Harry non riuscì a impedirsi di mangiare il cibo che l'elfa gli portava, anzi, gli sembrò di bramarlo fin troppo ma, a parte quello e l’imbarazzo di dover essere ripulito dai suoi stessi escrementi, non accadde altro.

Il terzo giorno si svegliò e scoprì di potersi di nuovo muovere.  
Le mani non gli facevano più male e, quando le osservò, vide che i tagli erano completamente cicatrizzati e comprese che non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di afferrare nulla, tantomeno una bacchetta.  
Pianse e poi, quando l’elfa Tipsy gli portò il cibo, si appressò al tavolo in fretta, anche se non aveva il minimo appetito.  
Era come se mangiare fosse diventato un imperativo ma, per quanto bramasse il cibo, non poteva usare le mani e, alla fine, dovette risolversi a mettere la faccia nel piatto, tenendolo fermo con i monconi.  
Si avvide solo dopo che l’acqua non gli era stata portata in una brocca, che le sue mani amputate non avrebbero potuto afferrare, ma si trovava invece in una ciotola larga che, quando cercò di sollevarla maldestramente, gli finì addosso senza permettergli di bere.  
Tipsy portò altra acqua, più tardi, e questa volta Harry ci ficcò dentro la faccia, ben sicuro di non volerla sprecare di nuovo.  
Un altro problema si verificò quando dovette urinare.  
Poiché la stanza non aveva un bagno, aveva preso a fare i suoi bisogni sotto la finestra, in un angolo lontano che poi l’elfa avrebbe ripulito, ma adesso, senza mani, si dovette acquattare come una ragazza per evitare disastri.  
Era umiliante ma non c’era altro da fare a parte pensare, di nuovo, a un modo per fuggire, fosse anche togliendosi la vita.  
Se la finestra si fosse potuta aprire, a quel punto si sarebbe già lanciato di sotto, ma non c’era modo e così non gli restò altro da fare che urlare, alla stanza vuota, tutta la sua rabbia e frustrazione.  
Fu a quel punto che Harry cominciò a temere il ritorno di Malfoy, perché non aveva idea di cosa gli avrebbe fatto questa volta e, più ci pensava, più ne era terrorizzato.

Il cuore di Harry gli balzò in petto quando sentì dei rumori fuori dalla porta e, se non fosse stato un coraggioso Grifondoro, probabilmente si sarebbe raggomitolato per il terrore, ma no, non avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione proprio a Malfoy quando non l’aveva concessa nemmeno a Voldemort.  
Di nuovo la voce disse ‘Fermo’ e di nuovo Harry, che era ancora disteso sull’asse, non riuscì più a muovere nemmeno un muscolo.  
Come le altre volte Malfoy avanzò e gli parlò brevemente.  
“Siamo a una delle parti più impegnative e non voglio che accada di nuovo come per le mani, quindi non ti darò nemmeno la possibilità di muoverti finché non sarai guarito.”  
Harry lo guardò con odio, sputando versi e saliva ma senza potersi muovere, e Malfoy sollevò una mano e gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte, quasi affettuoso:  
“Oh, non fare così. Siamo solo all’inizio e tu già fai tante storie! Devi avere un po’ più di pazienza!”  
Se la mano di Malfoy si fosse mossa verso la sua bocca Harry, impossibilitato a fare altro, lo avrebbe morso.  
La sua voce era odiosa come sempre e le parole sembravano a metà tra la pietà e lo scherno.  
Purtroppo l’unica cosa che poté fare fu guardare mentre lo Schiantesimo arrivava.

Era stanco della ripetizione.  
Era stanco di svegliarsi di nuovo in quella stanza senza sapere nulla, né di quello che era successo fuori né, tantomeno, di quello che era successo a se stesso, ma le cose stavano così e non gli era concessa liberazione.  
Era immobilizzato ma sentiva comunque il dolore alle ginocchia. Era attutito, com’era stato quello alle mani quando gli avevano amputato le dita, così immaginò che gli avessero somministrato dei potenti antidolorifici.  
Che cosa gli avevano fatto? Gli avevano rotto le gambe?  
Sperò di no. Lo sperò davvero ma non poté fare altro che sperare per tre giorni interi, durante i quali l’unica cosa che vide fu l’elfa che gli portava il cibo e che lo imboccava e lo ripuliva come se fosse un bambino piccolo.  
Quando il quarto giorno riuscì a muoversi scoprì che il suo terrore più grande era stato fin troppo esatto.  
Non aveva più le gambe dal ginocchio in giù.  
Pianse e gli sembrò che non avesse fatto altro da quando era lì.  
Perché gli facevano questo? Chi erano? Era solo Malfoy o c’era anche Voldemort? Che cosa volevano? Ucciderlo tagliandolo pezzo dopo pezzo? Perché non potevano farla finita e basta?  
Harry non lo sapeva ma adesso, in quelle condizioni pietose, nemmeno più in grado di alzarsi da quell’asse se non lasciandosi cadere dal bordo basso, e gattonando per terra per arrivare all’angolo dove espletava i suoi bisogni, sperò solo che finisse, che lo uccidessero.  
Si era sporcato con i suoi stessi escrementi e con il suo piscio, mentre cercava di tenersi in equilibrio sui monconi delle sue gambe. Con le sue mani inutili non era nemmeno riuscito ad afferrare il lenzuolo per ripulirsi decentemente.  
L’elfa arrivò e lo pulì con un gesto, come aveva fatto mentre era immobilizzato, poi posò a terra le ciotole con il cibo e l’acqua e se ne andò.  
Harry le osservò e si rese conto che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di salire sulla sedia se non con grande sforzo e, di certo, non sarebbe riuscito a sollevare le ciotole fino al tavolo così, di nuovo in preda a quella strana e irrefrenabile brama per di cibo, alla fine dovette accettare di mangiare come un animale, con la faccia nel piatto, e di non essere in grado di ripulirsi da solo se non sommariamente.

Malfoy venne il giorno dopo e lo trovò sdraiato, quasi catatonico, poiché si era del tutto lasciato andare all’abisso della disperazione.  
Non avrebbe potuto muoversi nemmeno volendo perché alla parola ‘Fermo’, anche questa volta, quello che rimaneva del suo corpo aveva smesso di ubbidirgli, ma in quel momento la cosa non aveva più importanza.  
Malfoy gli avrebbe fatto quello che voleva, ora lo sapeva, e lui non aveva nessun modo né di opporsi né di morire, quindi era inutile lottare.  
Forse, se non avesse reagito, Malfoy si sarebbe stufato di quel gioco e lo avrebbe ucciso più in fretta.  
“Uhm… ti vedo un po’ depresso. Immagino sia normale ma non preoccuparti, le parti peggiori sono già tutte passate e adesso non ci sarà più niente di troppo doloroso, sempre che tu non faccia qualcosa di stupido, ovviamente!”  
Il suo aguzzino parlò con voce quasi allegra, mentre controllava i moncherini delle gambe di Harry, probabilmente per accertarsi che fossero guariti correttamente e che non potesse morire per un’infezione.  
Dopo lo costrinse a bere una nuova pozione e Harry lo lasciò fare senza nemmeno protestare.  
Non sapeva se fosse una nuova dose della pozione che gli aveva dato un appetito innaturale o se fosse qualcos'altro, ma a quel punto non gli interessava.

Durante la notte, sentì un rumore che lo svegliò all’improvviso.  
Erano fischi e schiocchi e scricchiolii ma sembravano essere ovunque e, per un momento folle, Harry sperò che fossero i rumori di un attacco e che qualcuno stesse venendo a salvarlo.  
I suoni continuarono a lungo, incessanti, e alla fine Harry sollevò le sue mani martoriate alle orecchie, per attutire i suoni e… non trovò le sue orecchie.  
Cosa diavolo…?  
Sentiva i rumori quindi non era sordo, a meno che non fosse impazzito e… qualcosa si mosse sulla sua testa spostandogli i capelli.  
Sollevò i moncherini per capire cosa fosse stato e trovò un’escrescenza pelosa.  
Non era… aveva… orecchie da… gatto? Come Hermione quando aveva fatto quel casino con la Polisucco? Poteva essere?  
Harry rimase sconcertato e incerto per un momento, poi si rese conto di un fastidio alla schiena, come se fosse seduto su un sasso, e fece per spostarsi solo per trovare… una coda?  
All’improvviso capì.  
Malfoy lo aveva lentamente trasformato in un animale.  
Un fottuto animale costretto a gattonare per muoversi, a mangiare a terra, a defecare in un angolo… non era un gatto… era più come un cane e… cazzo, aveva un collare al collo e lo aveva avuto fin dall’inizio!  
Harry urlò la sua frustrazione ma dovette smettere quasi subito, perché le sue sensibili nuove orecchie gli fecero male, così si limitò a singhiozzare piano fino al mattino.

Quella dannata coda che gli era cresciuta nella notte non ne voleva saperne di togliersi da in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Era chiaro che rispondeva ai suoi sentimenti come quella di un vero animale, e lui non poteva più nemmeno fingere di non essere terrorizzato da quello che Malfoy avrebbe potuto fargli, perché quella maledetta appendice sembrava renderlo fin troppo ovvio.  
Quando la porta si aprì, lui era già raggomitolato in un angolo e come per sommarsi alla coda, che già indicava chiaramente la sua paura, le sue orecchie si abbassarono istintivamente.  
Malfoy non commentò davanti a quei segni ma si limitò a dare un colpo di bacchetta e a rimettere Harry sull’asse.  
“Ti donano molto!” Disse con tono allegro, discorsivo, e Harry notò che stava usando una voce condiscendente e un po’ stupida, come quella che probabilmente avrebbe usato per parlare con un vero animale.  
Malfoy si avvicinò di scatto e afferrò una delle orecchie di Harry, che la sentì pizzicare, poi fece la stessa cosa con l’altra.  
“Ecco fatto. Adesso hai due begli orecchini! Sono magici, sai?”  
Harry odiò quel tono condiscendente ma non poté fare altro che ascoltare, impaurito dalla nuova e sconosciuta aggiunta.  
“Be’, vedi, non sarebbe giusto che una bella cagnolina come te potesse origliare tutto quello che dicono le persone, così adesso capirai la lingua umana solo quando qualcuno parlerà direttamente con te, o di te. Comodo, no? Dopotutto non posso certo tenerti rinchiusa qui per sempre, ma non voglio nemmeno che tu debba preoccupare la tua testolina con tutte le brutte cose che potresti sentire, vero? Oh, e non provare a togliere gli orecchini, perché non verranno via in nessun modo. Se per disgrazia ti staccassi un orecchio, nel tentativo, resteresti sorda e non cambierebbe nulla.”  
Harry ringhio di rabbia e, fosse come fosse, gli uscì davvero ferino, cosa che lo spinse ad ammutolire di colpo.  
“Sei ancora un po’ nervosa, vedo, ma ti abituerai, non preoccuparti! Adesso, da brava, prendi la tua pozione di oggi. Ieri sei stata particolarmente collaborativa… ferma.” Disse, e Harry rimase del tutto bloccato mentre Draco gli apriva la bocca con le mani e gli versava in gola la nuova e sconosciuta pozione.  
Come con il cibo o l’acqua, Harry non poté fare nulla per impedirsi di inghiottire e, dopo, si ritrovò involontariamente a tremare, terrorizzato dai nuovi cambiamenti che quella roba avrebbe potuto apportare al suo corpo.  
“Forse c’è un po’ freddo qui, per te. Dirò a Tipsy di trovarti una cuccia più comoda e calda, va bene?” Disse prima di accarezzargli i capelli e uscire.  
Harry passò il resto della giornata a cercare di capire che cos’altro stesse cambiando, in lui.  
Era oltre la paura, ormai.  
Era rassegnato e, a un certo punto, aveva anche cominciato a essere annoiato a morte.  
Non succedeva mai nulla, lì dentro, che non fosse a se stesso, e adesso sapeva anche che non avrebbe più avuto modo di sapere cosa stesse succedendo fuori a meno che Malfoy non decidesse di dirglielo, e la cosa sembrava sempre meno probabile.  
Lo avevano preso, tenuto in vita, mutilato e reso incapace non solo di parlare ma anche di capire… era un mostro, un animale, e non gli era nemmeno concesso morire.  
Sospirò e concentrò tutta la sua attenzione sul suo corpo ma, per molte ore, non sentì assolutamente nulla di strano finché, durante la notte, che era sempre buia a causa delle finestre oscurate, non cominciò a prudergli il petto.  
Si sfregò con i suoi monconi di mani e comprese vagamente che la pelle gli si stava squamando ma, senza potersi vedere, non capì cosa stesse succedendo.  
Forse stava perdendo la pelle e poi gli sarebbe cresciuto del pelo? Poteva essere?  
Scoprì come stavano le cose solo il mattino seguente quando vide, alla luce del giorno, che il suo petto non era né più né meno peloso del giorno prima ma che adesso, sotto i suoi capezzoli, ne erano comparsi altri quattro, due per lato.  
Harry si osservò mentre restava seduto sull’asse, con i monconi di gambe leggermente divaricati e quei mostruosi capezzoli animaleschi, e sentì le lacrime scorrere.  
Avrebbe voluto commiserarsi per un po’ ma Tipsy arrivò con un sonoro ‘pop’ e posò per terra la solita ciotola; Harry, sempre famelico, scese con attenzione dall’asse per gattonare verso il cibo, odiandosi a ogni movimento perché sì, era davvero come se fosse un fottuto animale, in quel modo.  
Quando finì la ciotola, e sollevò la faccia, si avvide che il suo ‘letto’ era sparito, sostituito da una cesta piena di coperte che sembravano morbide. La cesta di un cane.  
Harry sputò una bestemmia incomprensibile e la saliva gli corse sul mento come se fosse la bava di una bestia, e la sua frustrazione aumentò.  
La porta si aprì in quel momento e Malfoy entrò.  
Harry sollevò il viso e si rese conto di non essere stato bloccato, questa volta.  
Per un folle momento considerò le sue possibilità di fuga ma anche solo l’idea, visto quello che gli era stato fatto, era ormai assurda, così, sentendo la sua coda che si spostava tra le gambe e le sue orecchie che si appiattivano, fece un movimento per allontanarsi.  
“Allora, come stai oggi, mia bella cagnolina? Hai mangiato tutto, vedo!” Disse allegro il suo aguzzino e, con un colpo di bacchetta, Harry si ritrovò la faccia pulita dai resti di cibo.  
“Molto meglio! Oggi pensavo di cominciare ad addestrarti un po’. Penso che tu sia pronta ormai, non credi?”  
Harry fece un altro movimento all’indietro. Non voleva nemmeno pensare che stesse facendo un ‘passo indietro’ perché non lo era, visto che era a terra come il cane che Malfoy sembrava così pronto a considerarlo.  
“Su, da brava, non ti preoccupare! Scommetto che con un po’ di addestramento sarai perfetta!”  
Malfoy fece due lunghi passi in avanti e si abbassò per afferrare Harry che, colto alla sprovvista, si lasciò prendere.  
Non aveva pensato che Malfoy lo avrebbe afferrato fisicamente e si era aspettato invece di essere immobilizzato e sollevato con la magia.  
Si ritrovò in alto, con le mani di Malfoy sotto le ascelle, e immediatamente si divincolò dalla presa come meglio poté, cadendo a terra e gemendo per il colpo.  
Malfoy fece un passo indietro.  
“Uhm… forse era un po’ troppo sperare che fossi brava fin dall’inizio. Ferma.”  
Harry, che era già a terra, rimase immobile e questa volta Malfoy lo raccolse senza sforzo apparente.  
Harry era più pesante di Malfoy ma forse, con le parti che gli avevano tolto, adesso pesava meno, o forse era così facile da sollevare perché era coinvolto un incantesimo Peso Piuma… non lo sapeva e nemmeno gli interessava molto, in quel momento, visto che sentiva solo il battito del suo cuore riempirgli le orecchie canine.  
Perché diavolo adesso era sempre così terrorizzato? Dov’era finito tutto il suo coraggio?  
Forse non aveva nemmeno senso essere coraggiosi, quando non c’era più nessuna speranza, si rese conto mentre veniva appoggiato su un fianco, nella sua nuova cesta per cani.  
“Eccoci qui! Ti piace la tua cuccia nuova, piccolina?”  
Malfoy parlava con lui esattamente come se fosse un cane, senza aspettarsi nessuna risposta e continuando a blaterare mentre Harry non poteva fare altro che restare immobile, impaurito.  
Forse fu la coda ancora saldamente tra le gambe e le orecchie abbassate, o forse furono i suoi occhi terrorizzati ma Malfoy parve rendersi conto della sua paura e disse piano, in tono dolce:  
“Non ti preoccupare, ti ho già detto che non ci sarà più niente di troppo doloroso, sempre che tu sia brava!” Dopo si tolse qualcosa di tasca e poi voltò Harry sulla schiena, aprendogli i monconi di gambe.  
Qualunque cosa Harry si fosse aspettato, di certo non era quello.  
Harry aveva cercato di ignorare la sua nudità, negli ultimi giorni, perché gli era sembrata l’ultimo dei suoi problemi, e adesso invece si sentì ancora più vulnerabile ed esposto, rendendosi conto che il suo aguzzino stava osservando le sue parti intime.  
Malfoy gli afferrò lo scroto e, mentre Harry arrossiva furiosamente per quel tocco indesiderato, sentì qualcosa di freddo circondare le sue palle e poi, mentre il suo busto veniva leggermente sollevato, sentì qualcosa entrargli nell’ano.  
Gemette, più per il fastidio e per l’imbarazzo che per il dolore, e fu certo che le sue guance fossero ormai rosse come il fuoco.  
Che cosa diavolo stava facendo Malfoy? Perché lo toccava laggiù?  
Harry non lo sapeva ma, dopo un attimo, i suoi moncherini furono riappoggiati nella cuccia, ad angolo retto, come se fosse un cane che dormiva su un fianco, e Malfoy prese posto sulla sedia, sempre sorridendo.  
“Visto? Ci abbiamo messo solo un attimo e sono sicuro che non ti abbia fatto nessun male!” Poi abbandonò di colpo il tono condiscendente di chi stava parlando con un animale e spiegò “Per essere chiari, non che io creda che tu sia intenzionato a farlo, perché immagino sarebbe scomodo, ma adesso le tue palle sono legate con un fermo a un piccolo cuneo anale. Significa che, se provassi a sollevarti in posizione eretta, su quelle tue corte zampette carine, ne riceveresti un doloroso strattone. Serve per insegnare ai cuccioli, come te, a non saltare addosso ai loro padroni e a non salire sui mobili, capisci? Non te lo lascerò per sempre, solo il tempo necessario a farti imparare le buone maniere.” Poi, dopo un attimo in cui osservò il rossore sul viso di Harry, aggiunse:  
“E ovviamente serve anche a impedirti di continuare a fare i tuoi bisogni in casa! I cagnolini beneducati devono aspettare di essere portati fuori!”  
Harry aveva aperto la bocca ma, se anche avesse avuto qualcosa da dire, restò in silenzio perché l’enormità di quella cosa era troppa da accettare e non sapeva nemmeno bene da dove cominciare.  
Non fece in tempo a pensare a nulla che Malfoy si mise in ginocchio vicino alla sua cesta e prese ad accarezzargli le orecchie, come se fosse un vero cane, e Harry, all’improvviso, sentì uno strano formicolio, come se quel tocco fosse davvero, davvero piacevole.  
Con la mano libera Malfoy prese a carezzargli il petto e lo stomaco, indugiando su tutti i suoi sei capezzoli, e all’improvviso Harry si rese conto di essersi eccitato, e dovette mordersi le labbra per non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito.  
“Oh, le pozioni hanno funzionato molto bene, vedo. Sei particolarmente ricettiva!”  
Smise di accarezzargli lo stomaco ma continuò a impastargli le orecchie mentre si toglieva qualcos’altro dalla tasca e glielo mostrava:  
“La riconosci questa? Le sono state fatte delle modifiche perché, com’era prima, non sarebbe andata bene per l’uso che dobbiamo farne, ma sono certo che tu la possa ancora riconoscere.”  
Harry osservò la sua bacchetta di agrifoglio. Era la sua bacchetta, proprio quella che si era spezzata, ma sembrava molto più piccola e sottile, come se fosse una specie di giocattolo. Non aveva idea di cosa avessero fatto ma gli si formò un groppo in gola, anche se sapeva perfettamente che ormai, senza mani, quell’oggetto era del tutto inutile per lui.  
“Oh, non è una vera bacchetta, ovviamente, ma vedrai che ne faremo comunque un buon uso.” Disse Malfoy e poi la appoggiò a lato e usò entrambe le mani per far distendere la schiena di Harry contro il bordo della cesta, in modo che fosse sollevato a sufficienza da potersi definire quasi seduto.  
Il movimento gli mandò una fitta allo scroto ma Harry non gemette nemmeno, troppo impaurito per pensare anche solo di protestare.  
Malfoy, dopo averlo sistemato come voleva, riprese ad accarezzargli lo stomaco, e Harry vide chiaramente il suo pene, che si era ammosciato, tornare duro come era stato solo poco prima.  
Malfoy non attese oltre e circondò con la mano il suo cazzo, facendo gemere Harry di paura e di nient’altro, mentre lo vedeva lanciare un incantesimo che fece scintillare la sua vecchia bacchetta come se fosse unta, per poi allinearla con il suo pene e infilarla lentamente nel suo orifizio.  
A quell’intrusione piagnucolò, incapace di trattenere l’orrore, se non proprio il dolore ma Malfoy non si fermò finché non la ebbe infilata dentro fino in fondo.  
Quando ebbe finito, il suo aguzzino si sollevò e si rimise a sedere, come se non avesse fatto niente fuori dall’ordinario e, sorridendo solare, gli spiegò:  
“Visto? Tutto fatto! Adesso non potrai pisciare negli angoli come un brutto cucciolo cattivo e maleducato!”  
Harry era ancora quasi seduto e poteva vedere quello che era stato il manico della sua bacchetta di agrifoglio spuntare di due dita dalla punta del suo cazzo.  
Era come ipnotizzato e quasi si perse le parole di Malfoy:  
“Ovviamente ha anche un altro uso. E’ incantata per rimanere al suo posto e non poter essere rimossa e, finché te la lascerò dentro, apporterà altri piccoli cambiamenti al tuo corpo. Tra le altre cose ti terrà sempre il pene eretto e la punta della bacchetta, che adesso è a contatto con la tua prostata, è stata impregnata con una soluzione che ti renderà molto più sensibile, con l’andar del tempo. Sai cosa vuol dire? No? E’ facile, significa che nel giro di qualche mese, durante il quale ti adatterai al cambiamento, diventerai particolarmente recettiva all’accoppiamento. Andrai in calore, per farla breve, come una piccola brava cagnolina!”  
Harry avrebbe voluto urlare, avrebbe almeno voluto muoversi, ma era del tutto incapace di ogni reazione, il suo cervello ormai in subbuglio.  
“Uh, mi stavo dimenticando! Ovviamente ti ho dato delle pozioni che ti hanno resa sterile, come maschio intendo, di conseguenza, con il tempo, le dimensioni del tuo pene si ridurranno, visto che non ti servirà più. Non lo perderai, non ti preoccupare, diventerà solo molto più piccolo e sensibile. Se adesso ti piacciono i grattini sulla pancia, presto sarai disposto a tutto per ottenerli, nella speranza che il tuo pene sensibile venga sfiorato!”  
Harry accantonò le nozioni senza reagire. Non che potesse, visto che era ancora immobilizzato, ma nemmeno un suono, di tutta la disperazione che provava, gli uscì dalle labbra mentre Malfoy finiva di parlare:  
“Uhm… credo sia tutto… passerò a prenderti verso sera per portarti fuori a fare i tuoi bisogni!”


	2. Capitolo 2

Harry rimase immobile a fissarsi anche dopo che Malfoy se ne fu andato.  
Poteva muoversi ma ci mise ore per trovare il coraggio di toccare quell’oscena escrescenza che fuoriusciva dal suo pene e che era stata, un tempo, la sua bacchetta.  
Cercava di dare un senso a tutto quello che Malfoy gli aveva detto ma non era certo di riuscirci… che cos’altro gli avrebbero fatto? Era una specie di perverso gioco erotico dove lui era al servizio di... Malfoy? C'erano altri, oltre a lui? E se era così, allora dov'erano? E davvero a un certo punto sarebbe stato così eccitato da desiderare di lasciarsi… violentare?  
Harry sentiva le lacrime scendergli sulle guance e non provò nemmeno a fermarle, o ad asciugarle, perché tutto era troppo orribile e, all’improvviso, la sua nudità gli divenne oltremodo imbarazzante.  
Malfoy lo aveva guardato tra le gambe e lo aveva toccato, facendolo come se fosse del tutto normale, perché adesso lui era un cane, ai suoi occhi, e non c’era niente di strano nel fatto che un animale fosse nudo e che avesse il pene eretto sotto gli occhi di chicchessia.  
Davvero il suo pene sarebbe rimasto duro, in quel modo osceno, per tutto il tempo? Davvero non avrebbe più potuto avere figli, anche se fosse stato salvato?  
Il pensiero della salvezza però era sempre più distante, quasi un miraggio, e Harry non vi si concentrò più di tanto, troppo impegnato a osservarsi, disgustato da quello in cui era stato trasformato.  
Dopo quattro ore in cui restò praticamente immobile, i suoi pensieri furono scacciati dal bisogno di urinare e non potendo, dovendo aspettare che Malfoy tornasse e gli togliesse… lo liberasse… Oh, Merlino! Malfoy aveva detto che lo avrebbe portato fuori da quella stanza per fare i suoi bisogni… intendeva… fuori dove?  
Harry serrò gli occhi e si vide mentalmente costretto a gattonare, con il suo corpo deforme, davanti a orde di persone, e le sue lacrime raddoppiarono.  
Alle cinque del pomeriggio ai crampi alla vescica si erano aggiunti quelli all’intestino e Harry si ritrovò a sperare che Malfoy tornasse presto, anche se ne era terrorizzato.  
Il suo desiderio fu esaudito e Malfoy entrò, sorridendo come faceva sempre:  
“Avanti, scommetto che non vedi l’ora di uscire! Vieni qua, così potrò metterti al guinzaglio!”  
Harry vide il guinzaglio di cuoio che pendeva dalla mano di Malfoy e si rese conto di non essere stato immobilizzato.  
Quindi era così.   
Malfoy voleva che fosse lui a cedere, ad avvicinarsi e lasciarsi mettere al guinzaglio come un cane… un guizzo di orgoglio lo fece imprecare sonoramente, anche se ormai gli era chiaro che i suoni che emetteva erano molto canini, cosa che inizialmente non aveva compreso.  
“Avanti piccola! So che hai bisogno di uscire!” Disse Malfoy in quella voce dolce e zuccherosa e Harry non si mosse, restando a guardarlo con cattiveria.  
Malfoy si avvicinò tranquillo, lanciando un’occhiata alla sua zona intima ancora esposta:  
“Sai cosa succede se non accetti di uscire? Niente. Ti lascerò qui. Ti scoppierà la vescica e tu soffrirai molto. Non morirai, ovviamente, perché ti curerò, ma farà molto, molto male. Sicura che non preferisci alzarti su quelle tue zampette buffe e venire qua, porgendomi il tuo collo per essere allacciata al guinzaglio come una brava cagnolina?”  
Harry continuò a fissarlo con cattiveria e Malfoy si limitò a scrollare le spalle, prima di andarsene.

Fu una notte di disperazione per Harry, che tentò di tutto per togliere gli aggeggi che gli impedivano di liberarsi vescica e intestini ma non ottenne nulla se non di stirarsi le palle, cercando di fare movimenti che non gli erano concessi, aumentando così il suo bisogno di urinare e il dolore che ne conseguì.  
Il mattino dopo, appena fece chiaro, Malfoy tornò, molto prima dell’orario in cui si era presentato gli altri giorni.  
Prima di parlare lanciò un incantesimo su Harry, che era steso a occhi aperti, su un fianco, nella cuccia, ansimando per il dolore, poi disse:  
“Sei fortunata. La tua vescica non si è ancora danneggiata. Dovresti ringraziarmi per aver detto a Tipsy di non portarti da bere e da mangiare, ieri sera. Allora? Vuoi uscire questa mattina? Che cosa ne pensi?”  
Harry aveva avuto tutta la notte per decidere che il suo orgoglio non valeva quella sofferenza e poi era nata, in lui, la folle speranza che, uscendo, avrebbe potuto trovare una via di fuga…  
Si sollevò dolorosamente e, con attenzione, scavalcò il bordo della cesta.  
Malfoy fu su di lui in un attimo e agganciò il guinzaglio al suo collare.  
Doveva essere magico, comprese con disinteresse Harry, perché prima non c’erano stati anelli o chiusure o altro, in quell’affare.  
La questione però non era in primo piano nella sua mente perché tutto quello che voleva fare, a quel punto, era liberarsi le viscere.  
“Immagino che tu sia a disagio, anche se è colpa tua, ma poiché sei solo una cuccioletta che deve ancora imparare, sarò tollerante e camminerò piano. Tu però cerca di non farti trascinare, va bene?”  
Harry strinse i denti perché ogni movimento era un tormento ma cercò di tenere il passo. Quando però arrivarono a un grande scalone, si bloccò.  
Forse sarebbe riuscito a scendere gli scalini anche con i suoi arti mutilati, se non avesse avuto quel lancinante dolore allo stomaco ma così… cominciò a piangere e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito frustrato che fece girare Malfoy nella sua direzione.  
“Sì, devi fare le scale. Avanti!”  
Harry sollevò il viso e lo guardò. Che cosa avrebbe fatto se lui si fosse rifiutato? Lo avrebbe riportato in camera e avrebbe lasciato che la sua vescica si gonfiasse fino a scoppiare?  
Harry strinse i denti e scese due gradini con le sue mani mozze ma, quando cercò di far scendere anche i tronconi di gambe, perse l’equilibrio a causa di una doppia fitta, alla vescica e alle palle che si era stirato quando aveva cercato di sollevare indietro la gamba.  
Si ritrovò a ruzzolare per un paio di gradini ma poi la sua caduta fu fermata da uno strattone sul collo.  
Sbattere sulle scale gli aveva intensificato le fitte alla vescica, che ora erano incontrollabili e lui fu certo che, se non gli fosse stato impossibile, si sarebbe bagnato.  
Rimase immobile a occhi chiusi, ansimando per il dolore, e riaprì le palpebre solo quando sentì la voce di Malfoy troppo vicina.  
Era proprio davanti a lui, inginocchiato:  
“Fa male.” Non era nemmeno una domanda e Harry avrebbe voluto insultarlo ma non era nella situazione migliore per farlo. Annuì con la testa.  
“Se vuoi, se mi prometti di essere brava, di non dimenarti e di non mordere, ti porto fin giu.”  
La voce era dolce, gentile, come se il bastardo fosse realmente preoccupato per lui ma Harry non era nella condizione di poter rifiutare, a quel punto. Abbassò gli occhi e disse un ‘sì’ che gli uscì come un gemito pietoso.  
Malfoy lo sollevò di peso, non con la magia ma proprio prendendolo in braccio, e Harry restò immobile, a occhi e denti serrati, perché ogni movimento gli sembrava un inferno.  
Non fu trasportato solo in fondo alle scale ma proprio fino al giardino, cosa di cui si rese conto quando sentì l’aria più fresca sulla pelle e aprì gli occhi per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
Attraversarono un vialetto e arrivarono sotto una fila di grossi alberi, dove Harry fu posato a terra.  
“Eccoci qui. Sei stata brava.”  
Harry si aspettava che il bastardo malato a questo punto facesse qualcosa, che svanisse la bacchetta che aveva nel cazzo o che gli togliesse quel maledetto tappo dal culo, invece non fece nient’altro che dire:  
“Su, alza la zampa e fai la pipì, adesso.”  
Harry lo guardò come se fosse ammattito, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse sconcio e stupido e innaturale quello che gli stava chiedendo… lui non era un cane, non davvero, e aveva un dannato pezzo di legno nel cazzo che…  
“La bacchetta svanisce da sola quando ti trovi all’aperto e alzi la zampa. Avanti.”  
Il suo bruciante bisogno lo avrebbe costretto a farlo, a comportarsi come un cane, che lo volesse o no.  
Sentì le lacrime cadere sempre più copiose sulle sue guance e infilarsi nella sua bocca, amare.  
Non erano per il dolore che stava soffrendo ma per l’umiliazione.   
Fosse come fosse, dovette fare come gli era stato detto, perché le fitte allo stomaco erano ormai insopportabili.  
Si puntellò, sperando di non cadere e che le sue palle non fossero troppo stirate dal movimento ma, quando alla fine lo fece, sollevando con dolorosa fatica il suo troncone di gamba e guardando sotto di sé, morbosamente affascinato, il suo pene eretto che puntava la base della pianta, vide la bacchetta svanire e all’improvviso un forte spruzzò di piscio uscì da lui, facendolo gemere per la liberazione.  
Fu un momento brevissimo perché non aveva ancora finito che il flusso si bloccò e Harry, che aveva chiuso gli occhi, li spalancò per trovare di nuovo la bacchetta al suo posto.  
Gemette frustrato e gli uscì un guaito, mentre sentiva il suo collo tirato da uno strattone al guinzaglio, seguito dalla voce di Malfoy:  
“Avanti. I cani non la fanno mai tutta in un punto. Avanza fino al prossimo albero, alza di nuovo la zampa e potrai farne un altro po’.”  
Harry si mosse in avanti con ancora la vescica troppo piena, masticando rabbia, umiliazione e frustrazione, ma lo fece.  
Continuarono così, con Malfoy che parlava dal tempo, di che bella giornata sarebbe stata, anche se adesso c’era ancora una leggera foschia mattutina sui prati, mentre Harry avanzava, rateizzando la sua liberazione di albero in albero, dovendo sollevare il suo troncone di gamba ogni volta, in quel modo osceno, solo per poter pisciare.  
Il suo imbarazzo aumentò a mano a mano che la pressione sulla sua vescica si attenuava, rendendolo sempre più cosciente di quello che era costretto a fare mentre si trovava sotto lo sguardo attento di Malfoy.  
Era un essere mutilato, inerme, nudo, allacciato a un guinzaglio e trascinato in quell’enorme giardino, e doveva sollevare il suo moncone di gamba, e puntare il suo pene perennemente duro verso il tronco di quegli alberi, come un vero cane, come un animale.  
Quando arrivarono a un albero e Harry, sollevando la gamba, non ottenne altro che poche gocce, Malfoy lo strattonò e lo diresse verso una zona di aiuole dalla terra smossa.  
“Ora scava una buca. Puoi farla lì. Gli elfi terranno la terra smossa, così non farai fatica a scavare.”  
Harry osservò la terra e si costrinse a raspare con le sue mani inutili e poi cercò di mettersi in posizione e per fortuna, quando lo fece, là sotto svanì sia l’anello che gli legava lo scroto sia il fermo al suo ano.  
Era imbarazzante.   
Alzare la gamba come un cane era stato umiliante, certo, ma questo, essere guardato mentre doveva spingere, nudo, con il culo quasi a terra mentre si reggeva malamente sulle braccia… era rosso e non solo per lo sforzo che stava facendo, e le parole di Malfoy peggiorarono la situazione:  
“Uhm… dovrò dire a Tipsy di mettere un po’ di purga nella tua pappa, vedo.” Commentò il ragazzo come se stesse davvero guardando un vero cane e fosse preoccupato per la sua salute.  
Harry riuscì a defecare comunque, sia perché ne aveva davvero bisogno sia perché era certo che non ne avrebbe avuta altra opportunità molto presto, e il dolore gli era bastato, per quel giorno.  
Quando ebbe finito si rese conto di essere sporco e di non potersi nemmeno pulire ma, immediatamente, Malfoy risolse il problema con un incantesimo e poi disse:  
“Adesso copri tutto come una brava cagnolina educata, avanti.”  
Harry, ora che non aveva più dolore, scoprì di aver ritrovato almeno un po’ del suo orgoglio in frantumi e lo fissò con odio, senza muovere un muscolo.  
Malfoy sospirò e disse di nuovo:  
“Avanti. Vuoi essere punita la prima volta che usciamo in giardino?”  
Harry persistette nella sua testarda convinzione, perché l’umiliazione era stata troppa e ora sentiva di dover fare almeno quel piccolo gesto di ribellione per sentirsi un minimo umano.  
Se avesse ubbidito senza indugi, allora avrebbe voluto dire che Malfoy aveva vinto, e che lui era davvero diventato nulla più di un animale.  
Il suo carceriere insistette:  
“Fallo, avanti. E’ l’ultimo avvertimento, dopo ti dovrò punire.”  
Forse Harry era anche un po’ curioso di sapere cos’altro gli avrebbe potuto fare Malfoy e, in più, una parte della sua mente era davvero sicura di non volerlo fare, così Harry imprecò e il suono gli uscì come un’abbaiata cattiva.  
“Fermo.” Harry sentì di nuovo i suoi muscoli immobilizzarsi e uscire dal suo controllo e cadde di lato, quasi finendo nella sua merda.  
Malfoy lo rimise gattoni con un cenno della bacchetta e poi estrasse dalla tasca qualcosa che sembrava troppo lungo, anche se sottile, per stare in quel posto. Forse era una tasca espansa, comprese Harry mentre il terrore gli invadeva il petto quando si avvide che l’oggetto era un frustino.  
“Te l’ho chiesto tre volte, quindi avrai tre colpi.” Disse Malfoy con voce fredda.  
Il frustino aveva una parte larga, sul fondo, e cadde con forza sulle natiche di Harry che guaì piano. Faceva male ma poteva resistere. Aveva resistito alla Cruciatus del Signore Oscuro!  
Dopo poté di nuovo muoversi e Malfoy ordinò:  
“Copri la buca. Ora.”   
Se quella era tutta la punizione che avrebbe ricevuto, Harry decise che poteva opporre resistenza e non si mosse.  
“Bene. Lo hai voluto tu. Quattro colpi. Davanti. Ferma.”  
Di nuovo i muscoli di Harry si bloccarono e questa volta Malfoy lo adagiò sulla schiena, con la magia, e poi scostò i moncherini delle sue gambe con un piede, lasciando esposta la sua zona intima.  
Harry sentì il panico invadergli lo stomaco.  
Non poteva colpirlo lì, vero?  
Al primo colpo che gli cadde sullo scroto Harry sentì il dolore attraversargli tutto il corpo fino alla testa ed emise un verso forte e acuto.  
“Non ti lamentare. Sei stata disubbidiente e adesso sarai punita. Altri tre colpi.”  
Il secondo cadde nello stesso punto del primo e fu ancora peggiore.  
Le lacrime tornarono negli occhi di Harry di nuovo, e di nuovo, e di nuovo, a ogni colpo.  
Avrebbe voluto poterle trattenere ma ormai non aveva più importanza nemmeno quello.  
Alla fine, quando il dolore scemò e lui fu in grado di muoversi, laboriosamente si rimise carponi, nell’unico modo in cui, ora, gli era concesso stare.  
“Copri la buca. Adesso.” Ordinò Malfoy con voce dura e Harry si mosse, con il corpo tremante per l’eco del dolore, e lentamente eseguì il comando, sentendo il sangue rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
“Visto? Non era poi così difficile, no?”  
Harry non rispose e non sollevò gli occhi ma, dopo un momento, si ritrovò Malfoy inginocchiato davanti, con i suoi bei pantaloni affondati nella terra umida del mattino.  
“Senti, non voglio doverti fare del male continuamente. Perché non segui la via più facile e mi ascolti? Se ubbidisci, come la brava cagnolina che sei, andrà tutto bene, vedrai!”  
Lo disse con la voce sciocca che si usava con gli animali e Harry fu tentato di avventarsi in avanti e provare ad atterrarlo, per fargli male, ma il ricordo dei colpi di frustino sullo scroto era troppo fresco e restò immobile.  
Malfoy si alzò in piedi e cominciò a trascinarlo di nuovo verso il maniero che, adesso Harry lo riconobbe senza ombra di dubbio, era in effetti quello della sua famiglia.  
Non incontrarono nessuno mentre attraversavano i saloni, e la scala non fu così difficile da salire come lo era stato scenderla con la vescica in fiamme.  
Harry fu riportato nella sua stanza e non cercò di opporsi, anche se i suoi occhi dardeggiarono in giro, ancora sperando in qualcosa… un aiuto, una via di fuga, ma non c’era niente e nessuno.  
“Tornerò dopo pranzo per portarti fuori di nuovo. Uscirai tre volte al giorno. Mattino, pomeriggio e sera.”  
Dopo se ne andò e lasciò Harry a piangere e commiserarsi.   
Sembrava che non fosse più in grado di fare proprio nient’altro.

Malfoy tornò nel pomeriggio, come aveva detto, e si sedette sulla sedia senza dire ‘fermo’ che, ormai Harry lo aveva capito, doveva evidentemente essere una parola d’ordine collegata al suo collare… o forse alle pozioni che gli avevano somministrato. Non lo sapeva e in fondo non gli importava, perché non era comunque in grado di liberarsi in nessun modo.  
“Allora, come dovrei chiamarti? Sai, sei a tutti gli effetti una femmina, visto che non sei più un vero maschio, però penso che sarebbe inutile trovarti un nome diverso. Sei indisciplinata e maleducata, come abbiamo visto stamattina, e di certo non risponderai a un nome nuovo, così non credo di voler fare la fatica di cercarlo.” Harry ascoltava ma sembrava che Malfoy stesse parlando tra sé piuttosto che a lui, proprio come se Harry fosse un vero animale, incapace di capire.  
“No, credo che manterremo Harry. Non è un brutto nome per un cucciolo, non credi?”  
Harry non rispose e rimase immobile, sdraiato su un fianco nel suo giaciglio, quello a cui cercava di non pensare come a una cuccia per cani.  
“Vada per Harry, allora.” Disse Malfoy e sollevò la bacchetta. Un incantesimo colpì Harry al collo e Malfoy si avvicinò e gli afferrò il viso, sollevandolo e osservando il collare.  
“Perfetto. Harry. Proprietà di Draco Malfoy. Bello.”  
Evidentemente Malfoy aveva fatto apparire quella scritta sullo stupido collare e Harry per un momento pensò che, vicini com’era, avrebbe potuto muoversi di scatto e cercare di… morderlo?  
Stinse i denti, rendendosi conto che non avrebbe potuto attaccare efficacemente in nessun altro modo, mutilato com’era, e comprese anche che, qualunque cosa lui facesse, era stato davvero trasformato in nient’altro che un cane.  
Mentre pensava a questo, Malfoy lasciò andare il suo viso e prese ad accarezzargli le orecchie.  
Harry fu colto alla sprovvista e gemette per il piacere.  
“Sì, sì, lo so che ti piace. Vedi? Se fai la brava, riceverai tanti grattini! Non sarebbe bello?”  
A Harry sfuggì un altro gemito, che gli uscì come un guaito leggermente troppo prolungato, e Malfoy gli mise l’altra mano sullo stomaco, massaggiandoglielo.  
La reazione fu immediata e il piacere gli scese in mezzo alle gambe.   
Era sempre duro, da quando Malfoy gli aveva infilato la bacchetta nel pene, ma adesso sentì una voglia diversa, come se qualcosa dentro di lui stesse formicolando.  
Per quanto fosse umiliante, Harry si era lasciato distrarre dal piacere, il primo dopo lungo tempo, perché la volta precedente che Malfoy lo aveva accarezzato era stato troppo stordito per rendersi davvero conto di cosa stesse succedendo al suo corpo, così restò molle e malleabile sotto quelle mani gentili, che però si allontanarono fin troppo in fretta, mentre Malfoy si rialzava.  
Harry si sentì confuso, sia dalle reazioni del suo corpo sia dal fatto che Malfoy lo avesse toccato senza ombra d’imbarazzo, nonostante lui non fosse davvero un cane e fosse ancora nudo e con il pene violaceo ed eretto che gli svettava tra i monconi di gambe.  
“Ora, avanti, dobbiamo uscire per la tua passeggiata e tu non vuoi di nuovo fare storie, vero?”  
Forse era stato il momento di piacere, o forse il ricordo del dolore alla vescica ma Harry non ebbe la forza di opporsi questa volta e, quando Malfoy lo chiamò, lui si mise faticosamente a quattro zampe e uscì dal suo giaciglio.  
Il guinzaglio fu attaccato al collare e strattonato, e Harry si mise al passo.  
Le scale furono di nuovo un problema ma quando Malfoy si rese conto che era più che altro l’anello alle palle, a impedire a Harry di sollevare le gambe per scendere meglio, lo fece scomparire con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Purtroppo si ricordò di rimetterlo una volta che furono al piano terra e poi, di nuovo, Harry fu trascinato in giardino.  
“Devi solo abituarti. Devi fare pratica e vedrai che tra un po’ riuscirai a correre come qualunque bravo cagnolino.”   
Malfoy parlava di nuovo a vanvera e Harry non aveva nulla di meglio da fare che ascoltarlo, mentre raggiungevano gli alberi.  
Alla prima sosta abbassò la testa e osservò di nuovo il suo petto, sormontato dagli animaleschi capezzoli e, laggiù in fondo, il suo pene duro poi, prima di cedere e alzare la gamba per pisciare, sollevò lo sguardo su Malfoy, che lo stava fissando.  
Harry aveva le guance in fiamme, perché il suo imbarazzo non era per nulla diminuito da quella mattina ma questa volta alzò la gamba e fece i suoi bisogni, un po’ per volta di albero in albero, come ci si aspettava da lui, anche solo per evitare di essere punito nuovamente.  
Davanti alla terra smossa scosse la testa, cercando di indicare che non aveva bisogno, e Malfoy lo trascinò oltre, verso il bordo dei giardini ben curati.  
Harry si rese conto che lo stava facendo passeggiare per abituarlo a muoversi in quel modo ma non oppose resistenza. Gli sembrava che ogni suo tentativo di mantenere un minimo di umanità fosse inutile, e non poté impedirsi di ricominciare a piangere silenziosamente fino a quando non si fermarono presso una panchina di marmo, sulla quale Malfoy si sedette.  
Harry si sentì osservato e, quando sollevò lo sguardo, vide Malfoy sorridergli.  
“Continui a farmi quegli occhioni tristi.” Disse sporgendo una mano e asciugando una lacrima dal viso di Harry. “Non ti tratto bene, forse? Hai cibo, un posto caldo e morbido dove dormire e ti ho coccolata… che cos’altro vuoi?” Non attese una risposta, che comunque non sarebbe arrivata, e continuò “Ho capito! Ti senti sola, vero? E’ perché passiamo troppo poco tempo insieme e sei sempre chiusa nella tua stanza. Potrei tenerti con me, ma tu dovresti essere brava, educata e non disturbare. Lo faresti?”  
Harry non rispose, perché non aveva davvero idea di cosa intendesse realmente Malfoy, ma il ragazzo parve prendere una decisione e si alzò, dando uno strattone al guinzaglio per indicare a Harry di rimettersi in cammino verso la casa.  
Non lo riportò nella sua stanza, invece lo fece entrare in una piccola biblioteca, o forse era uno studio, e con un colpo di bacchetta fece comparire una cuccia vicino alla sedia a capo della scrivania.  
“Ecco, mettiti qui e resta buona mentre io studio, va bene? Non sarò di grande compagnia ma scommetto che è meglio che essere tutta sola!”  
Harry ubbidì, perché quello che Malfoy aveva detto era vero.   
Tra i suoi sentimenti contrastanti d’impotente rabbia, acuta paura e confusione, anche la noiosa solitudine lo stava facendo impazzire, quindi preferiva restare lì con Malfoy, piuttosto che essere riportato nella sua desolante stanza chiusa a chiave, così cercò di accomodarsi nel giaciglio.  
Malfoy sembrò davvero intento a leggere libri e scrivere, dai rumori che provenivano dall’alto, e Harry per un po’ quasi si assopì, fino a quando non sentì una mano carezzargli le orecchie sensibili.  
Si sollevò quasi di colpo, disorientato e impaurito.  
“Buona, sono solo io. Stavi facendo un sogno, forse?”  
Le carezze s’intensificarono e il piacere invase Harry non appena Malfoy, che si era sporto dalla sedia verso di lui, gli carezzò prima un fianco e poi lo stomaco.  
“Sì, lo so che ti piacciono le coccole!” Disse melenso il suo aguzzino mentre Harry di nuovo si ritrovava a gemere per il formicolio che sentiva dentro.  
Quando il contatto finì, quasi lo rimpianse ma poi Malfoy spiegò:  
“E’ l’infuso sulla punta della tua bacchetta, sai? Quando provi piacere, stimola la tua prostata e ti fa sentire bene. Non dovrai tenerla per sempre, ovviamente, presto avrà rilasciato tutto l’infuso e non avrai più bisogno di averla sempre dentro… per allora spero anche che tu abbia imparato a fare i tuoi bisogni solo all’esterno, ovviamente.”  
Harry comprese di colpo che quelle piacevoli carezze, da parte di Malfoy, erano tutt’altro che disinteressate. Era chiaro che quella pozione si attivava solo quando lui era stimolato, ed era per quello che Malfoy lo aveva accarezzato. Gli uscì un ringhio dalle labbra, prima ancora di poter pensare di sopprimerlo.  
“Uhm… forse sarebbe stato meglio non dirtelo. Be’, ormai è fatta, e tu prenderai le tue coccole come una brava cagnolina, che lo voglia o no.”  
Harry lo guardò con odio ma dopo quelle parole fu riportato nella sua stanza.

Quella sera Malfoy si presentò con Tipsy.  
“Oggi pomeriggio sei stata brava ed io non potrò esserci sempre. A volte sarà Tipsy a portarti fuori a fare i tuoi bisognini.”   
Malfoy porse il guinzaglio all’elfa, che si avvicinò timidamente a Harry.  
Lui non si mosse, perché Malfoy era lì e ormai sapeva che resistere era inutile.  
Si lasciò condurre dall’elfa senza protestare, anche se dovette faticare non poco per scendere le scale, perché le sue palle erano ancora dolorosamente legate, ma ce la fece.  
Uscì e cominciò a liberarsi la vescica, cercando di capire se ci fosse una possibilità di fuga.  
L’elfa non sembrava molto attenta a lui, a parte tenerlo al guinzaglio, e Harry tentò la sorte.  
Non sapeva bene cose avrebbe potuto fare, mutilato com’era, ma tentò ugualmente pregando che, se tutto fosse andato male, avrebbe trovato almeno un modo per darsi una misericordiosa morte.  
Si avvicinò alla terra smossa e di colpo ne scavò una zolla verso la faccia dell’elfa che, sorpresa anche se non certo ferita, lasciò la presa sul guinzaglio.  
Harry approfittò del momento e cominciò a muoversi, il più velocemente possibile, verso il bosco che aveva visto quel pomeriggio ai margini del giardino, sperando di potersi almeno nascondere da qualche parte.  
L’elfa alle sue spalle strillò:  
“Cattiva cagnolina! Cattiva!” E con un ‘pop’ scomparve.  
Harry non si voltò, troppo impegnato a cercare di muoversi in fretta e di raggiungere le macchie scure della vegetazione, sperando in un riparo o in un nascondiglio.  
Non era ancora giunto al bosco quando sentì un sonoro ‘crack’ davanti a sé.  
Sollevò gli occhi e vide Malfoy materializzarsi, ordinando:  
“Fermo!”  
I muscoli di Harry si bloccarono e le urla di Malfoy cominciarono, mentre Harry veniva colpito sulla testa con piccoli schiaffi adatti a un cane.  
“Cattiva! Che cosa pensavi di fare?”  
Harry fu afferrato per il collare e poi sentì la famigliare sensazione di risucchio dovuta alla smaterializzazione, e un attimo dopo era nella sua camera.  
“Sei una cagnolina cattiva!” Urlò di nuovo Malfoy mentre lo adagiava sulla schiena e gli apriva le gambe, esponendo la sua zona intima.  
Harry guaì, ormai certo di quale sarebbe stata la punizione, e Malfoy continuò a voce alta:  
“E non osare piagnucolare! Te lo meriti e saranno dieci colpi davanti e dieci dietro!”  
Harry si diede dell’imbecille. Che cosa aveva pensato di fare? Non sapeva che sarebbe finita esattamente così, dopo essere stato punito in quel modo solo quella mattina?  
Il primo colpo sul suo scroto, ancora dolorante per i colpi del mattino e per gli stiramenti subiti scendendo le scale, lo fece guaire, ma i successivi lo portarono a emettere quelle che per lui erano vere e proprie grida, anche se dalla sua bocca uscirono solo miserabili guaiti canini, mentre la saliva gli colava dalle labbra come se fosse la bava di un vero cane.  
Dopo i colpi allo scroto Malfoy lo afferrò e lo girò, mettendolo carponi, per dargli altri dieci scudisciate sulle natiche e Harry immaginò che, se non fosse stato per l’incantesimo che lo teneva in posizione, sarebbe miseramente crollato sul pavimento di marmo, perché sentiva tutti i muscoli tremare per il dolore.  
Forse i colpi sul suo di dietro furono meno dolorosi ma, arrivando dopo quelli alle palle, gli sembrarono un’agonia senza fine e lui avrebbe solo voluto potersi accasciare.  
Fu esattamente quello che Malfoy gli permise di fare quando ebbe finito: lo prese e lo spostò nella sua cuccia, mentre Harry piagnucolava insensato, faticando addirittura a respirare a causa dei singhiozzi.  
Harry, sdraiato su un fianco, si portò quello che restava delle sue mani in mezzo alle gambe, cercando di proteggere la parte ferita e dolorante ma Malfoy lo spinse per farlo girare sulla schiena e gli scostò le braccia, prima di cominciare ad accarezzarlo sulla pancia, scatenandogli fitte di piacere che sembravano addirittura intensificate dal dolore alle palle.  
“Sei proprio uno stupido animale!” Disse Malfoy in tono indignato mentre Harry continuava a singhiozzare, anche se adesso il suo pianto si stava lentamente placando. “Non lo sai quanti pericoli possono esserci nel bosco, di notte, per una cagnolina delicata come te?”   
Harry lo sentiva parlare mentre le mani lo accarezzavano e il piacere cresceva dentro di lui, inarrestabile, rendendolo confuso e voglioso nonostante il dolore che ancora gli irrigidiva i muscoli.  
“Sembra che tu voglia proprio farti sempre male! Prima provi a lasciarti morire di fame, poi quella stupida cosa di riaprirti le ferite e oggi il tuo continuo disobbedire. Io faccio del mio meglio, per tenerti al sicuro, ma tu dovresti collaborare almeno un po’, sai?”  
Harry gemette di doloroso piacere mentre le mani di Malfoy disegnavano cerchi intorno ai suoi capezzoli e, come gli era stato detto solo poco tempo prima, si ritrovò a sperare di essere toccato tra le gambe, che una mano accidentalmente toccasse almeno l’estremità della bacchetta che fuoriusciva dal suo pene, muovendola anche di poco per dargli quella scossa che…  
Restò senza fiato per attimo quando Malfoy fece proprio quello, toccando l’estremità legnosa della bacchetta con un dito e muovendola appena, poi i suoi singhiozzi furono sostituiti da un gemito acuto.  
“Ti sto coccolando, anche se non te lo meriti, perché non voglio pensi che ti abbia punito per farti del male. Lo faccio per il tuo bene, per insegnarti!”  
Harry continuò a gemere, e gemere, mentre quel dito malvagio muoveva la bacchetta e insieme con essa il suo pene duro e sensibile.  
Il piacere si stava diffondendo ovunque, dal suo ventre fino alla sua testa, sostituendo lentamente il dolore con andate di calore mentre Harry si sentiva sempre più molle e sfinito.  
Quando Malfoy smise di carezzarlo e se ne andò, Harry rimpianse davvero quel piacere, perché il dolore alle sue palle ricominciò, sordo e pulsante, e lo tenne sveglio per buona parte della notte, mentre la sua mente indagava sulla sua nuova vergogna… aveva goduto sotto il tocco del suo aguzzino e si era ritrovato a desiderarlo.  
Quel pensiero lo fece sentire sporco e sbagliato ma la constatazione non rese meno vero quello che aveva provato.

I giorni seguenti furono una ripetizione di quel giorno, con Harry che spesso era portato fuori da Tipsy, il mattino e la sera, e da Draco nel pomeriggio, quando veniva condotto in una lunga passeggiata attraverso i giardini.  
La continua vergogna di Harry, dovuto alla sua nudità, al suo pene costantemente eretto e al dover espletare i suoi bisogni sotto gli occhi di qualcuno, era pian piano scemata, probabilmente perché quelle cose gli stavano diventando abituali.  
Forse per quello si concesse di notare altre cose, come per esempio il fatto che dovevano esserci degli incantesimi, sui moncherini delle sue gambe e sulle mani, perché riusciva a muoversi agevolmente anche sulla ghiaia dei vialetti, che era appuntita e avrebbe dovuto essere dolorosa, senza troppo disagio se non qualche occasionale sbucciatura.  
Malfoy parlava sempre con lui, durante le passeggiate, anche se non diceva mai nulla di rilevante, limitandosi ad argomenti banali come il tempo o altre cose del genere, e dopo lo faceva accomodare per un po’ di tempo nel suo studio, dove Harry se ne restava buono nella sua cesta ai piedi di Malfoy e riceveva occasionali carezze.  
Per quanto ora sapesse che a ogni carezza la sua eccitazione cambiava qualcosa dentro di lui, erano comunque diventati quelli i momenti che preferiva della sua giornata, perché non aveva proprio nient’altro da fare e, dopo i dieci dolorosi colpi alle sue palle, aveva perso molta della sua voglia di ribellarsi e di tentare una fuga disperata che, molto probabilmente, non sarebbe mai riuscito a realizzare.  
Inoltre il suo nuovo corpo anelava quel piacere, così Harry non opponeva nessuna resistenza quando le mani di Malfoy calavano su di lui.   
Restava fermo, voglioso, malleabile e ubbidiente e Malfoy lo elogiava:  
“Quasi non ci credo a quanto sei brava e disciplinata, piccola!” Diceva spesso accarezzandogli le grandi orecchie morbide, e Harry non riusciva nemmeno più a nascondere la sua eccitazione per quei tocchi.  
Il suo corpo ora lo spingeva a rotolarsi a pancia su non appena Malfoy gli si avvicinava, sperando di essere accarezzato di nuovo come la notte in cui aveva tentato la fuga, con il dito di Malfoy che muoveva piano la bacchetta che gli usciva dal cazzo, facendolo impazzire di piacere.  
Purtroppo, per quanto Malfoy spesso cedesse e lo massaggiasse sullo stomaco e sui capezzoli sensibili, quell’esperienza non si era più ripetuta e, quando lui aveva provato a muovere la bacchetta, con i suoi monconi di mani, l’effetto non era stato per niente piacevole.  
Per due intere settimane non era successo nulla di diverso, e Harry si era lasciato trasportare dalla noiosa routine, cercando di non fare niente che potesse invitare una nuova punizione.  
In tutto quel tempo non aveva mai visto nessuno a parte Malfoy e Tipsy ma poi, un pomeriggio, le sue orecchie sensibili sentirono un rumore che riconobbe come il rombo di un camino acceso dalla Metropolvere e poi delle voci; una era allegra e squillante, e disse qualcosa che Harry non riuscì a capire e, solo in quel momento, si ricordò che non gli era più possibile comprendere la lingua umana.  
Vide i coniugi Malfoy entrare nella stanza e immediatamente sentì di nuovo la paura tendergli i muscoli mentre arrossiva di colpo.  
Si era abituato alla sua umiliante condizione ma, fino al quel momento, l’unico a esserne testimone era stato Malfoy… ora invece c’erano anche i suoi genitori, in quella stanza, e il patriarca della famiglia non fece a meno di notare:  
“Draco, ti pare saggio tenere qui la cagna?”  
Harry comprese la frase, probabilmente perché ne era l’oggetto, e Malfoy osservò Harry per un attimo, elargendogli un bel sorriso e accarezzandogli le orecchie, prima di rispondere:  
“Non è tanto male, sai? Pensavo sarebbe stata più selvatica, invece è abbastanza ubbidiente. Non è ancora perfettamente addestrata ma è docile.”  
La signora Malfoy però reagì arricciando il naso.  
“Comunque puzza. Quando l’hai lavata, l’ultima volta?”  
Malfoy non rispose subito e sembrò vagamente imbarazzato, così sua madre si avvicinò e allungò una mano dicendo qualcosa di nuovamente incomprensibile per Harry, che però vide Draco porgerle il guinzaglio che era sulla scrivania.  
La donna si avvicinò a lui senza esitazioni e agganciò il guinzaglio, cominciando a tirarlo.  
Harry era incerto su cosa fare, e vagamente impaurito, ma Malfoy gli disse in tono tranquillo:  
“Su, non fare storie. Ho appena detto che sei brava e ubbidiente, e mia madre ti vuole solo bella pulita!”  
Le lacrime cominciarono a pungergli gli occhi di nuovo.   
Erano due settimane che non piangeva, se non occasionalmente quando era nella sua cuccia di notte, da solo, ma quello… sarebbe stato trattato come un cane da… tutti? E chi altri lo avrebbe visto, in futuro, gattonare mutilato ai piedi di Malfoy, sollevando occhi vogliosi in attesa di essere carezzato?  
Cercò di non muoversi, di opporre resistenza, e lo strattone al guinzaglio si fece più insistente.  
“Muoviti.” Ordinò perentoria Narcissa Malfoy ma suo figlio intervenne.  
Harry non capì buona parte del discorso, se non per gli spezzoni che lo riguardavano direttamente.  
“… la lavo io. E’ timida, non si fida…”  
Il guinzaglio, dopo la discussione, passò di mano, e Harry, con il cuore in gola, decise che preferiva seguire Malfoy piuttosto che essere consegnato nelle mani di sua madre o suo padre, così si mise al passo senza fare storie e fu portato in un grande bagno.  
La vasca era enorme, quasi una piccola piscina bassa, e piena di acqua fumante e profumata.  
“Su, bella, entra in acqua. Non è troppo fredda e ti piacerà. Adesso chiamo Tipsy che ti striglierà per bene.”  
Harry guardò Malfoy, incerto, e quello continuò:  
“Mi hai già fatto sfigurare con i miei genitori, Harry, e sarai punita, ma se entri in acqua subito potrei anche farti le coccole, dopo.”  
Harry sentì una vena di cattiveria, in quelle parole, e avanzò verso la vasca, più timoroso ora, all’idea di una punizione, di quanto fosse mai stato in tutta la sua vita.  
L’acqua era davvero meravigliosa e lui si ritrovò a pensare che non fosse per niente spiacevole.  
Sollevò gli occhi e vide che Malfoy si era accomodato sul bordo, e che Tipsy era già lì e sembrava avere un cesto di prodotti da bagno e diversi asciugamani.  
Harry restò in acqua per un po’ e la piccola elfa entrò con lui, cominciando a sfregarlo con una spugna insaponata, ovunque, facendogli anche provare molti brividi di piacere quando le sue piccole mani gli toccarono i capezzoli sensibili e le zone intime, e poi fu fatto uscire, risciacquato e asciugato con cura.  
Credeva di aver finito quando la piccola elfa disse stridula:  
“Ferma, cagnolina! Devo pettinarti!”  
Harry la guardò incerto, perché quella era la cosa più assurda che gli fosse successa… trattato come un cane e… pettinato?  
L’elfa però tirò fuori una spazzola dal cesto che aveva portato e poi cominciò a strigliare i suoi capelli e vi lavorò sopra una buona mezz’ora, fino a che Harry non sentì la voce di Malfoy.  
Stava parlando con l’elfa e Harry non capì, ma poi si rivolse a lui con un sospiro:  
“Mia madre vuole che tu sia adornata come la più una bella cagnolina del mondo, così dovrai solo accettarlo, immagino.”  
Harry non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire ma, una volta che Tipsy ebbe finito e che lui fu rimesso al guinzaglio, Malfoy lo tirò verso una specchiera e Harry poté vedersi.  
Era la prima volta che si ritrovava davanti a uno specchio da quando… da ben prima della battaglia di Hogwarts, si rese conto, e subito sentì il peso sul suo stomaco, che era lì da quando si era risvegliato in quella che ora considerava la sua camera, farsi più pesante.  
Le lacrime arrivarono veloci mentre guardava il suo corpo mutilato, con quelle enormi orecchie pelose adornate di orecchini e la coda lunga e folta che era attaccata alla fine della sua schiena.  
L’elfa, Tipsy, evidentemente non gli aveva solo pettinato i capelli ma ne aveva sollevati due ciuffi e li aveva legati con leziosi fiocchettini rosa, proprio come se fosse una qualche specie di vezzosa cagnolina da grembo.  
Malfoy entrò nel riflesso dello specchio e s’inginocchiò vicino a lui, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle e asciugandogli una lacrima con l’altra mano.  
“Non dovresti piangere. Sei davvero adorabile, sai?” La voce era di nuovo quella che si sarebbe usata con un animale, e le lacrime di Harry scesero ancora più copiose mentre Malfoy si rialzava e strattonava il guinzaglio.  
Una volta trascinato nella sua stanza gli fu ordinato:  
“Devo punirti per aver disobbedito a mia madre, prima. Avanti, rotola sulla schiena e allarga le zampe.”  
Harry s’irrigidì, perché tra il piacevole tempore del bagno e la dolorosa visione di se stesso allo specchio, si era scordato della punizione incombente e davvero non voleva essere frustato di nuovo sulle palle, ma la voce di Malfoy lo avvisò duramente:  
“Fallo subito e saranno solo quattro colpi. Se dovrò ripetertelo, diventeranno dieci.”  
Che cosa avrebbe potuto fare se non ubbidire? Non aveva nessun modo di sfuggire comunque, così si buttò a terra e rotolò sulla schiena, tenendo i monconi sollevati, perché in alternativa l’anello avrebbe stirato le sue palle e lui avrebbe sofferto ancora di più.  
“Apri bene le zampe.” Ordinò Malfoy con il frustino già in mano e Harry deglutì e obbedì.  
I colpi caddero veloci e non troppo forti ma bastarono a farlo guaire e a renderlo un pasticcio di lacrime, moccio e bava che gli era uscita dalla bocca.  
Fu ripulito con un rapido colpo di bacchetta, poi Malfoy disse:  
“Non sei stata così brava da meritarti un grattino. Se ti comporterai bene, a cena, magari ti coccolerò più tardi.”

Fu lasciato nella sua camera solo per un breve periodo, perché a ora di cena Malfoy tornò e lo attaccò al guinzaglio.  
“Mamma e papà vogliono che ceniamo con loro. Mi aspetto che tu ti comporti come una brava cagnolina educata e che rimanga a mangiare rispettosamente ai miei piedi, senza fare storie. Ogni fastidio che mi darai ti farà guadagnare due colpi, uno davanti e uno dietro. Se sarai brava, invece, potrei anche coccolarti un po’, più tardi.”  
Harry vide la scena nella sua mente ancora prima che si svolgesse, con lui al guinzaglio, legato alla sedia di Malfoy e costretto a mangiare come un cane ai suoi piedi, mentre doveva abbassare la testa nel piatto, a terra, insozzandosi con il cibo… le guance gli fiammeggiarono di vergogna e imbarazzo ma il suo scroto era gonfio e pulsante e lui non voleva altri colpi, così presto dopo di quelli che aveva ricevuto nel pomeriggio, quindi abbassò il capo e seguì Malfoy.  
Non era mai stato nella sala da pranzo, che era sfarzosa ed elegante, ma non fece in tempo a notarla davvero che, come aveva immaginato, il suo guinzaglio fu legato alla sedia di Malfoy.  
Draco e i suoi genitori scambiarono parole incomprensibili mentre Harry restava fermo ai piedi della sedia, senza nemmeno tentare di accasciarsi perché, con le palle doloranti e legate dall’anello che lo costringeva a tenere sempre le gambe ad angolo retto, avrebbe dovuto manovrare molto per stendersi e buttarsi su un fianco e, quando avessero portato il cibo, avrebbe dovuto rifare la manovra inversa per tirarsi su, così evitò, restando scomodamente lì a testa bassa e cercando di non guardare in direzione dei suoi aguzzini.  
Il tavolo da pranzo era rotondo, piccolo e intimo e, quando la cena fu servita, un elfo sconosciuto appoggiò una ciotola un po’ spostata indietro rispetto alla sedia di Draco.  
Harry, dopo aver visto il cibo, fu costretto ad avvicinarsi e mangiare, del tutto incapace di resistere.  
Si sentì le guance bruciare d’imbarazzo, perché era la prima volta che si trovava in compagnia di qualcuno mentre mangiava e sapeva che si stava comportando proprio come un cane, ingozzandosi senza ritegno, ma non poté comunque impedirselo.  
Un boccone gli andò quasi di traverso quando sentì Lucius Malfoy dire:  
“Vedo che l’hai punita.”   
Harry si rese conto di avere la testa nel piatto e il culo sollevato verso il tavolo, da dove i commensali potevano indubbiamente vedere che le sue palle pendevano gonfie e violacee tra i suoi moncherini di gambe. Immediatamente, senza bisogno nemmeno di pensarci, la sua coda si spostò, coprendo quella sua parte. Harry non capiva come funzionasse quella sua appendice, che rispondeva più al suo istinto che alla sua volontà, e non sapeva se lo avesse fatto per vergogna o per paura, ma il discorso continuò mentre Draco rispondeva:  
“Sì. L’ho punita per non aver ubbidito a mia madre. Non ho dovuto punirla spesso, però, è davvero abbastanza brava, come puoi vedere.”  
Harry non riuscì a smettere di mangiare mentre avveniva la discussione ma sentì il vecchio Malfoy dire, con voce falsamente saggia:  
“Qualche colpo di frustino non può che migliorarle in carattere. Se la tieni con le palle sempre gonfie, mentre la addestri, sarà motivata a imparare più in fretta, credimi.”  
Harry avrebbe voluto almeno poter smettere di mangiare ma la compulsione glielo impediva e, di conseguenza, aveva ancora il viso nella ciotola mentre sentiva la risposta:  
“In effetti dopo ogni punizione resta ubbidiente e mansueta per diverso tempo. Probabilmente farò come suggerisci tu, padre.”  
Harry finì di leccare anche l’ultimo rimasuglio di cibo e sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, al pensiero di nuove punizioni, mentre Lucius Malfoy continuava a parlare:  
“Non devi essere troppo gentile con lei, le cagne giovani hanno bisogno di una mano ferma. Come hai detto che l’hai chiamata?”  
Harry stava dando le spalle ai commensali e non osò muovere un muscolo, temendo il peggio.  
“Ho mantenuto Harry.”  
Ci fu un breve silenzio, poi il signor Malfoy scandì piano:  
“Vieni qua, Harry.”  
Harry avrebbe voluto potersi nasconde o scappare, dopo di quello che aveva appena sentito, ma non osò fare altro che girarsi e tentò uno sguardo verso l’alto, sperando che Malfoy gli evitasse…  
“Avanti Harry, vai da mio padre. Ti ha chiamata.”  
Harry chinò il capo e, rassegnato, si mosse lentamente verso l’uomo.  
“Girati Harry.” Disse Malfoy con voce di ferro e lui eseguì, rabbrividendo di paura mentre sentiva le parole rivolte a Draco “Voglio controllarle lo scroto. Deve essere adeguatamente gonfio e dolorante, per ricordarle la punizione e l’errore che ha commesso, altrimenti tenderà a scordarlo in fretta.”  
Mentre lo diceva Harry sentì un movimento e, dopo un attimo, una mano ferma gli afferrò le palle e le strizzò con forza, facendolo guaire forte per il dolore.  
Appena la presa si allentò lui si mosse rapidamente fuori dalla portata dell’uomo, spostandosi dietro la sedia di Draco, e da lì sentì ridacchiare:  
“Sì, ben fatto Draco. Vorrei però valutare personalmente il suo addestramento, se non ti spiace.”  
Intercorse una rapida occhiata tra padre e figlio e Harry vide Malfoy annuire mentre suo padre lo richiamava:  
“Torna qui, Harry.”  
Lui guaì appena e arretrò ma subito la voce di Malfoy si fece più insistente:  
“Harry! Qui, ora!”  
In quelle parole risuonò la promessa di una dolorosa punizione e lui, tremando di paura, si avvicinò piano a Lucius Malfoy.  
Una volta che fu ai piedi della sua sedia, l’uomo lo squadrò per bene e poi disse, parlando sia a lui sia a Draco:  
“Una cagna bene addestrata deve accettare le punizioni senza reagire. Le darò solo un paio di colpi di promemoria, poiché è già stata punita prima. Sulla schiena, Harry.”  
Harry sentì le lacrime scendere di nuovo mentre il dolore alle palle gli ricordava esattamente perché sarebbe stata una pessima idea cercare di opporsi all’ordine.  
Lentamente manovrò per sdraiarsi, prima su un fianco e poi sulla schiena, sempre tenendo i monconi di gambe faticosamente sollevati, per non stirarsi le palle.  
“Apri bene le zampe.” Fu l’ordine successivo e Harry obbedì serrando gli occhi.  
Il primo colpo arrivò e lo fece sussultare e guaire forte e il secondo seguì solo un istante dopo, ugualmente doloroso.  
Anche se gli erano stati promessi solo due colpi, Harry non si mosse dopo il secondo, e questo sembrò soddisfare Lucius Malfoy.  
“Molto bene. E’ davvero piuttosto disciplinata. Mi raccomando, Draco, ripeti spesso la punizione, come promemoria. Io consiglierei alcuni colpi ogni mattina, mentre le ricordi i suoi errori. Inoltre, con lo scroto gonfio, chiunque la veda saprà che è ancora una cagna indisciplinata e le perdonerà più facilmente un comportamento scorretto, ma saprà anche che il suo padrone non è troppo morbido, con lei.”  
Dopo quella frase il discorso tornò a essere incomprensibile e Harry si concesse di stendersi su un fianco, con i muscoli tremanti per il dolore alle palle, fino a quando un elfo comparve per ritirare la sua ciotola e pulirgli il viso dai resti di cibo.  
Nessuno fece più caso a lui per il resto del tempo e, anche se il suo disagio era alto, alla fine decise di cercare di spostarsi in una posizione più comoda.  
La manovra attirò di nuovo l’attenzione dei presenti e la signora Malfoy disse, osservandolo:  
“Visto che è piuttosto docile, potresti toglierle l’anello costrittivo. Se vedi che sembra incline a prendere l’abitudine di salire sui mobili puoi sempre punirla, no?”  
Draco guardò incerto verso Harry e rispose con aria meditabonda:  
“In effetti non ha mai cercato di farlo e adesso è molto impacciata nei movimenti, soprattutto quando deve scendere le scale o quando vuole accucciarsi. Forse glielo toglierò.”  
Harry pensò che sarebbe stato almeno un piccolo sollievo ma non vi mise molta speranza perché, ormai, la speranza era qualcosa che non aveva più in abbondanza, così cercò di non pensarci.  
Una volta che fu portato via dalla sala da pranzo, Malfoy lo trascino in un posto nuovo, in una camera riccamente arredata, e fu fatto fermare su un folto tappeto in una zona che sembrava un salottino.  
Malfoy si accomodò su un grande divano dall’aria comodo e, mettendosi i gomiti sulle ginocchia, si sporse verso Harry.  
“Allora, posso toglierti quell’anello e tu resterai brava e non cercherai di salire su tutti i mobili, a meno che non te ne conceda il permesso?”  
Harry in realtà non aveva idea del reale uso di quell’affare perché, anche volendo, non poteva certo alzarsi in piedi e scappare, così annuì piano.  
Malfoy si sollevò ed estrasse la bacchetta e Harry, con un sospiro di sollievo, sentì scomparire almeno l’anello che gli legava i testicoli.  
“Bene. Adesso sali qui sul divano ed io ti farò una coccola.”  
Harry guardò il divano e Malfoy con sospetto, ma il ragazzo gli stava sorridendo e lui aveva la punizione troppo fresca nella mente per voler disubbidire, così appoggiò le mani mozze sul bordo e poi sollevò il moncherino di gamba e, in qualche modo, si ritrovò steso di pancia sul divano, in una posizione che non era più riuscito ad assumere da molti giorni e che gli fece dolere le anche.  
Malfoy lo afferrò e se lo trascinò in grembo, come se fosse una specie di grosso bambino, e Harry a quel punto fu sicuro che dovesse esserci un incantesimo Peso Piuma coinvolto, vista l’estrema facilità con cui era stato maneggiato.  
Malfoy sostenne la sua schiena con un braccio, facendogli passare una mano sul retro della testa e poi raggiungendo le sue orecchie mentre con l’altra cominciava a strofinare cerchi sul suo stomaco.  
Harry guaì di eccitazione e sentì il suo pene duro formicolare di apprezzamento.  
“Sì, stasera sei stata proprio una brava cagnolina e il tuo buon padrone ti farà tante coccole. Sei felice, vero?”  
Harry era tutto meno che felice ma il massaggio era irresistibile e non poté fare a meno di guaire eccitato, sbavando un po’.  
“Brava piccola. Sei proprio brava.”  
Bastarono pochi tocchi perché Harry si sentisse disossato dal piacere e non tentò né di muoversi né tantomeno di sottrarsi a quelle mani carezzevoli, poi Malfoy sporse il suo maligno dito e toccò l’estremità della bacchetta che spuntava dal pene di Harry e lui sentì solo le forti scintille di qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima.  
Urlò forte, per il piacere che gli era fiorito dentro, e non si rese nemmeno conto di quanto suonò bisognoso e lamentoso.  
Quando il dito smise di muovere la sua bacchetta, Harry aprì gli occhi, che aveva chiuso nel momento di quello che, comprese con un attimo di ritardo, era stato un orgasmo diverso da qualunque avesse avuto prima.  
Vide le dita di Malfoy afferrare con cura la sommità della bacchetta ed estrarla lentamente.  
Non gli era mai stato fatto prima, e Harry scoprì che non era per niente piacevole sentire il legno scorrere all’interno del suo pene. Sussultò e la mano tra le sue orecchie lo carezzò con più insistenza.  
“Buona, buona. Devo solo controllare per vedere come sta andando.”  
La bacchetta uscì completamente da lui e Malfoy se la portò davanti al viso, osservandola e annuendo.  
“E’ ancora impregnata dalla soluzione, vedi, piccola?” Disse rivolto a Harry ma continuando a parlare, sapendo che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta. “La parte in fondo è ancora molto scura, quasi nera. Dovrai tenerla finché non sarà chiara ma, dopo, potremo toglierla. Non ci vorrà molto, vedrai, e sembri già piuttosto ricettiva, non credi?”  
Harry, che stava ancora ansimando per l’orgasmo, osservò la bacchetta e premette insieme le labbra perché, anche se era stato incredibilmente piacevole, il sapere che tutto quello che gli succedeva era solo un’altra modifica al suo corpo, lo fece sentire nauseato oltremisura.  
Malfoy non lo notò o lo ignorò e, dopo aver lanciato un incantesimo lubrificante sulla bacchetta, la infilò di nuovo al suo posto, nel pene di Harry, lentamente e con attenzione.  
Harry durante tutta l’operazione non mosse un muscolo, terrorizzato da cosa avrebbe potuto fargli Malfoy se si fosse opposto, visto che solo una blanda resistenza a sua madre, quel pomeriggio, gli aveva fatto guadagnare una dolorosa battuta, e che suo padre aveva reso chiaro che le punizioni avrebbero potuto essergli inflitte anche solo come promemoria.  
Quando la bacchetta fu di nuovo inserita nel suo pene duro, Malfoy commentò, osservandolo:  
“Vedo che si è già rimpicciolito, non trovi?”   
Harry osservò quella sua parte, cui cercava il più delle volte di non prestare attenzione, per modestia e vergogna, e si rese conto con orrore che era vero.  
La mano carezzevole di Malfoy tornò sullo stomaco di Harry mentre diceva:  
“Presto avrai solo una piccola sporgenza carina e tanto, tanto sensibile. Credo abbia ragione mio padre, dovrei darti qualche colpo ogni mattina, per ricordarti che devi essere obbediente e mansueta, perché fra non molto tempo le tue palle cominceranno ad atrofizzarsi e, dopo, la punizione non farà più lo stesso effetto. Meglio che tu diventi una cagnolina bene educata prima di allora, non credi?” Poi in modo stupido, trattandolo come se fosse davvero un animaletto scemo, gli fece il solletico al pene eretto dicendo insensato:  
“ghirighirighiri… guarda come ti piace, piccolina!”  
Harry avvampò per il trattamento, ma il piacere rimase e, per quanto facesse, non aveva modo di ignorarlo, proprio come non poteva più ignorare il suo cibo.  
Era stato ridotto a puro istinto, ormai, e il fatto che avesse una mente razionale sembrava non importare proprio a nessuno.


	3. Capitolo 3

Draco aveva preso a cuore gli insegnamenti di suo padre e, già dalla mattina successiva, si presentò nella stanza di Harry e gli ordinò di mettersi sulla schiena.  
“Ora ascoltami, Harry, e cerca di ricordarlo: essere sempre educata e mansueta, così non avrai altri colpi che questi.” Disse prima che il frustino calasse tra le sue gambe e gli strappasse un guaito.  
“Ancora una volta. Se sarai brava, invece del frustino avrai tante coccole, capisci?”  
Un altro colpo cadde e lui di nuovo si contorse mentre il suo corpo si tendeva dolorosamente.  
Subito dopo Malfoy, senza nemmeno attendere che si girasse, lo attaccò al guinzaglio e cominciò a strattonarlo.  
“Avanti, non vuoi di certo arrivare tardi a colazione, subito dopo che ti ho spiegato quanto è importante che tu sia educata, vero?”  
Harry rotolò sul pavimento e si sollevò malamente, cercando di muoversi nonostante sentisse ancora il ovunque, nel suo corpo, non solo nelle palle.  
Harry si mosse più in fretta possibile, per tenere il passo con le lunghe gambe di Malfoy e, una volta al tavolo della colazione, che era apparecchiato nella stessa sala dove avevano cenato la sera prima, entrambi i genitori di Draco lo osservarono con attenzione, sua madre con un mezzo sorriso e suo padre con un cipiglio.  
“Vedo che Harry ha gli occhi lucidi. Gli hai dato un promemoria?”  
Harry era combattuto tra il terrore e la rabbia e abbassò immediatamente gli occhi a terra mentre Malfoy rispondeva:  
“Sì, proprio come mi hai detto tu. E’ stata brava e si è messa in posizione senza fare storie.”  
“Vediamo.” Rispose il patriarca Malfoy. “Avanti Harry, vieni a farmi vedere se Draco è stato abbastanza duro, con te.”  
La sua rabbia fu soffocata dal timore e lui si ritrovò a guaire.  
Una sola occhiata all’insù gli disse che, se non si fosse appressato all’uomo in fretta, sarebbe stato punito di nuovo, con più ferocia.  
Quasi barcollando sui suoi arti mozzi, con i nervi ancora tesi per il dolore, Harry si mosse in avanti e, quando fu davanti a Lucius Malfoy, questi gli disse:  
“Non così. Girati. Metti il muso a terra e solleva bene il di dietro.”  
Harry sentì gli occhi ancora più bagnati di prima e fu certo che, come la sera precedente, l’uomo avrebbe strizzato le sue palle che, adesso, erano ancora più contuse e doloranti di prima.  
Anche con quella consapevolezza si girò e assunse la posizione richiesta.  
Per un momento non successe nulla poi la mano fredda dell’uomo gli circondò lo scroto e lo tastò con cautela.  
L’indagine, per quanto imbarazzante e sgradita, almeno non gli procurò molto dolore e Harry quasi si concesse di sperare…  
La stretta arrivò repentina e brutale, facendogli sollevare la testa da terra e inarcare la schiena mentre urlava il suo dolore.  
“Molto bene! Hai fatto un lavoro notevole con lei, Draco. Si vede che ha paura ma accetta già di buon grado la punizione e obbedisce abbastanza in fretta.” Dopo un momento di considerazione l’uomo aggiunse “Ovviamente c’è ancora un buon margine di miglioramento ma è un inizio promettente.”

Da quel giorno Harry si dovette abituare alla presenza dei genitori di Draco, poiché diventarono una presenza costante nel maniero.  
Harry li temeva forse più di quanto temesse Draco, perché il ragazzo gli era ormai divenuto famigliare mentre i suoi genitori erano ancora un’incognita sconosciuta e spaventosa.  
Ogni mattina Harry era costretto a mettersi di schiena davanti a Draco e ad aprire i suoi monconi di gambe, esponendo la sua zona intima al crudele frustino che, invariabilmente, scendeva sulle sue palle un paio di volte mentre Draco gli ricordava che doveva essere ‘educata e mansueta’.  
Dopo quel tormento, durante la colazione, Lucius Malfoy non mancava mai di strizzare lo scroto di Harry con forza, sempre commentando, con voce soddisfatta,il suo ottimo comportamento.  
A volte era uno dei coniugi Malfoy a portare Harry in giardino per i suoi ‘bisognini’ e lui aveva dovuto abituarsi a espletare quelle funzioni anche davanti a queste persone, impossibilitato a fare altrimenti.  
Quando era Lucius Malfoy a portarlo fuori, non mancava mai di tormentare Harry con qualche altra strizzata di palle ma, a parte quello, i suoi contatti con i genitori di Draco erano piuttosto limitati.  
Fu dopo una passeggiata con la signora Malfoy che Harry sentì la donna dire al figlio:  
“Harry è pigra. Ha bisogno di più movimento per restare in salute!”  
Così il giorno dopo Harry uscì con Draco, (aveva cominciato a pensare a lui per nome perché c’erano troppi Malfoy ora, in quella casa) e il ragazzo dopo un po’ si fermò e disse:  
“Bene, mia madre ha ragione, ti stai impigrendo. Credo sarebbe un buon esercizio, per te, imparare a riportarmi le cose.” Mentre lo diceva, mostrò a Harry un ramo che aveva raccolto poco prima e glielo sventolò sotto il naso prima di lanciarlo lontano.  
Harry seguì la traiettoria con gli occhi e lo vide atterrare tra i cespugli.  
“Avanti bella, vallo a prendere.”  
Harry strinse i denti e si avviò perché ormai era così rassegnato che, per evitare ulteriori punizioni, era disposto a tutto, e quasi non pensava nemmeno più a trovare un modo per fuggire. Il che voleva dire togliersi la vita, perché gli era diventato chiaro che non avrebbe avuto altro modo per scappare se non quello.  
Mentre si avviava verso il legnetto, sentì i lunghi passi di Draco raggiungerlo e dargli un colpo di frustino sulla natica, forte e doloroso.  
“Devi correre, non passeggiare! Avanti!”  
Harry si voltò e, vendo il frustino sollevato, accelerò l’andatura il più possibile ma a Draco non sembrò bastare, e un altro colpo cadde sulle sue natiche esposte.  
“Avanti! Corri!”  
Harry si sforzò più che poté e quando arrivò ai cespugli, era madido di sudore.  
Non trovò subito il bastoncino, che si era confuso tra le sterpaglie, e fu costretto a entrare con la faccia in quel roveto, graffiandosi, ma non si arrese e alla fine trovò un ramo che sembrava quello giusto e, dopo averlo afferrato con i denti, si girò per riportarlo a Draco.  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise, prese il bastoncino e lo lanciò più lontano, lungo il prato.  
Harry era già sfinito e guardò il legno cadere. Si girò e vide la mano di Draco far oscillare nuovamente il frustino, così si mise a correre di nuovo.  
Raggiunse lo stupido ramo, lo afferrò con i denti e di nuovo lo riportò.  
Fu lanciato una terza volta e a quel punto a Harry doleva ogni muscolo ma si avviò di nuovo, più velocemente che poteva.  
Scoprì presto che il suo sforzo non era stato sufficiente.  
Quando tornò Draco lo osservò, ansimante e rosso per il caldo e il sudore, e proclamò:  
“Sei davvero fuori forma. Un’altra volta, su.” Il ramo fu lanciato ma Harry non lo seguì e abbassò gli occhi a terra, per cercare di far capire al ragazzo che era davvero sfinito.  
“No. Vai.” Harry osservò il frustino e di nuovo si avviò.  
E di nuovo. E di nuovo.  
Dopo forse dieci tiri, Harry riportò quel maledetto affare e si accasciò a terra.  
“Ancora uno e poi ti farò le coccole, avanti, alzati.”  
Harry sentì i muscoli tremare per la fatica e inoltre era senza fiato. Scosse la testa, sperando di non essere punito troppo duramente, visto che aveva fatto davvero del suo meglio.  
“No, Harry. In piedi. Vedo che sei stanca ma voglio che tu lo riporti dieci volte e siamo solo a nove. Ancora una.”  
Harry guardò il frustino da sotto in su e poi si rimise gattoni e si avvio di nuovo, incespicando diverse volte perché a quel punto le braccia non lo reggevano più e gli faceva male tutto.  
Fu lento, e quando tornò vide che l’espressione di Draco era scura.  
“Punizione, Harry. Potevi fare meglio, e tu lo sai. Sulla schiena.”  
Harry guaì e arretrò appena, perché era stanco, sfinito, sudato e dolorante e non voleva…  
“Sulla schiena, subito, e saranno solo due. Fammi aspettare e saranno molti di più.”  
Harry strinse i denti già pensando al dolore che gli avrebbe attraversato il corpo dalle palle al cervello e lungo tutta la schiena ma non poté fare altro che eseguire e buttarsi a terra, aprendo i suoi monconi di gambe in quella posa sconcia.  
I colpi furono solo due e dopo Draco lo guardò sorridendo cattivo e disse:  
“Almeno hai ormai imparato ad accettare le punizioni.” Poi s’inginocchiò e cominciò a strofinargli la pancia esposta.  
“Sei diventata proprio brava a buttarti sulla schiena mostrandomi le tue parti intime senza pudore. Presto sarai una cagnolina davvero ben addestrata e scommetto che tutti mi invidieranno!”  
Harry si sentì degradato da quelle parole più che dal dover assumere la posa per la sua punizione. Era diventato un cane, nient’altro, e proprio come un animale uggiolò al tocco piacevole, nonostante tutto l’odio che stava provando.  
Dopo fu trascinato in casa e fatto lavare da Tipsy nella grande vasca e, a ora di cena, dopo essersi abbuffato come sempre, si afflosciò ai piedi della sedia di Draco mentre suo padre commentava:  
“Harry sembra stanca. L’hai fatta correre molto?”  
Draco rispose tranquillamente:  
“Un po’, ma mia madre aveva ragione, è davvero fuori forma.”  
La donna rispose con voce calda:  
“Falla correre tutti i giorni e vedrai che presto migliorerà.” E dopo nessuno pensò più a lui fino a che Draco non si ritirò per la sera e Harry fu trascinato via.  
Era così stanco che nemmeno si rese conto di essere stato portato nella stanza di Draco.  
“Oggi sei stata proprio brava, Harry, così ti permetterò di dormire con me.” Disse il ragazzo inginocchiandosi e sfregando le sue grandi orecchie morbide.  
“Mi raccomando, resta buona tutta notte e domani ti farò ancora le coccole.”  
Harry era così stanco che cadde sul tappeto morbido, ai piedi del letto di Draco, e non si svegliò fino al mattino.

Quella divenne la sua nuova routine.  
Si svegliava all’alba, quando Tipsy lo veniva a prendere per portarlo fuori, rientrava e attendeva che Draco si alzasse e andasse da lui e gli impartisse il doloroso promemoria e poi faceva colazione ai piedi della sedia di Draco, mentre il ragazzo e i suoi genitori chiacchieravano di cose a lui incomprensibili.  
Adesso Draco lo portava sempre con sé ovunque, nella casa, e raramente era lasciato da solo.  
Non era più messo al guinzaglio così spesso, più che altro perché non ce n’era bisogno, poiché aveva smesso del tutto di opporsi e seguiva Draco ovunque andasse, senza protestare.  
Il pomeriggio rincorreva rami o palline fino allo sfinimento, poi era lavato e pettinato e, ogni volta, era costretto a passare davanti al grande specchio e a vedersi in quello stato, con un collare che adesso era rosa, come i fiocchi che gli venivano messi tra i capelli, poi la cena e la notte in camera di Draco e le occasionali coccole che non mancavano mai farlo gemere smanioso.  
E tutto da capo.  
Occasionalmente aveva ancora degli attimi di esitazione, per i quali doveva esporre le sue parti intime e di lasciarsi punire, ma le parole di Lucius Malfoy si rivelarono vere e le sue palle, perennemente doloranti, gli fecero da promemoria, rendendolo ansioso di ubbidire solerte a ogni ordine, mentre ogni pensiero di ribellione, di fuga, o anche solo di minima disobbedienza, stava velocemente svanendo dalla sua mente.  
Doveva solo fare quello che Draco voleva e nient’altro e almeno non avrebbe provato dolore, anzi, sarebbe stato ricompensato da quelle carezzevoli mani che sembravano renderlo sempre più voglioso ogni volta che lo sfioravano.  
Ci fu solo un piccolo incidente il giorno in cui Draco lanciò uno dei rametti, che Harry avrebbe dovuto riportare, direttamente nello stagno della tenuta.  
Harry guardò l’acqua e poi Draco, cercando di capire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
“Su, bella, entra in acqua.”  
Harry era incerto, perché non solo l’acqua non gli sembrava né calda né invitante ma soprattutto perché non aveva idea di come sarebbe riuscito a nuotare, con i suoi arti mozzi.  
Draco lo guardò con insistenza e poi sibilò:  
“Entra in acqua o sarai punita.”  
Harry sentì una vena di cattiveria in quelle parole e avanzò verso lo stagno, immergendo prima le braccia, per saggiarne la profondità.  
Sperava che la riva degradasse dolcemente e che non si sarebbe ritrovato sott’acqua senza preavviso da un momento all’altro.  
“Avanti. In acqua ho detto.” Ordinò Malfoy ma quando Harry avanzò di scatto, spaventato dal pensiero della punizione, la riva scese di colpo e lui si bloccò.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a girarsi verso Malfoy che il frustino crudele lo colpì a una natica, che era ancora ben più che fuori dall’acqua, e si lasciò sfuggire un ‘ahi’ di sorpresa che gli uscì come un guaito piagnucoloso.  
Seguì un altro colpo e Harry si spostò in avanti solo per schivarlo e si ritrovò nell’acqua alta, in preda al panico.  
Andò sotto e cominciò a muoversi come un ossesso, nel tentativo di restare a galla, con scarsi risultati.  
Non era mai stato un buon nuotatore nemmeno durante il Tremaghi e ora, conciato com’era… la paura gli impedì per alcuni secondi di rendersi conto che poteva respirare e, solo dopo, si avvide che Malfoy gli aveva lanciato un incantesimo Testa Bolla.  
Sollevato, ora che sapeva che non sarebbe affogato, smise di dimenarsi e si lasciò galleggiare tranquillamente.  
Riemerse in superficie e sollevò gli occhi verso la riva, vedendo Malfoy che si era accomodato su una panchina sulla riva, il frustino ancora in mano.  
Harry, usando le braccia solamente, poiché le sue gambe erano piuttosto inutili, riuscì a raggiungere la terraferma, anche se si vide mentalmente proprio come un cane che annaspava con la testa fuori dall’acqua.  
Quando fu fuori dallo stagno, gocciolante e avvilito, Draco disse acido:  
“Il legno. Vallo a prendere.”  
Nel panico del momento Harry aveva del tutto scordato quello stupido rametto e, quando si girò, lo vide galleggiare piuttosto lontano dalla riva.  
Tornò allo stagno e si costrinse a entrarvi nuovamente, annaspando come meglio poteva fino al legnetto e poi afferrandolo con i denti prima di tornare indietro.  
Lo portò a Draco ma questi non parve per nulla felice.  
“Sei migliorato nella corsa ma credo che dovremo insistere un po’ per farti nuotare meglio, non credi?” Non attese risposta, come sempre, e disse “A pancia su, adesso. Sei in punizione per la tua esitazione di prima.”  
Harry tremò al pensiero della punizione, perché più riusciva a passare giorni interi senza essere frustato, se non per il paio di sferzate di promemoria, ogni mattina, più nella sua mente i colpi sembravano diventare dolorosi e umilianti.  
Per qualche strana ragione, che non riusciva a comprendere, adesso si sentiva davvero in colpa, come se avesse sbagliato, quando riceveva una punizione.  
Se da una parte sapeva di essere stato giustificato nella sua esitazione a entrare nell’acqua, dall’altra cominciava a pensare di aver sbagliato, perché Draco era lì e avrebbe dovuto sapere che il bastardo non gli avrebbe permesso di morire annegato.  
Harry si accucciò e rotolò sulla schiena, aprendo le gambe e offrendosi al frustino di Draco, mentre già i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime.  
Doveva fidarsi di Draco Malfoy per la sua vita e la sua sicurezza, ora. Draco era il suo padrone e lo proteggeva da tutto. Draco sapeva cosa era meglio per lui.  
Era questo che doveva credere, era questo che un buon cane avrebbe pensato e, che Harry lo volesse o no, quelle idee stavano lentamente affondando in lui, giorno dopo giorno.  
Ricevette dieci schioccanti colpi di frustino sulle sue palle grosse, gonfie e vulnerabilmente esposte e restò fermo, singhiozzando come un cane e accettando la punizione, per tutto il tempo.  
Dopo Draco s’inginocchiò sull’erba, vicino a lui, e lo sfregò sulla pancia, eccitandolo e facendogli dimenticare un po’ del bruciante dolore.  
“Buona, su, non piangere. Sei stata brava ed io sono un padrone cattivo che è stato forse un po’ troppo duro, con te.”  
Draco parlava continuamente a Harry, che ormai non notava nemmeno più l’irritante tono di condiscendenza o le stupide frasi adeguate solo a chi parla con il proprio cane.  
Harry rimase disteso sull’erba a farsi carezzare, beandosi di quel contatto finché Draco non toccò la punta della bacchetta che ancora usciva dal suo pene.  
Il leggero tocco lo fece sussultare mentre un piacere incredibile si posava sul suo stomaco, facendolo gemere forte.  
“Mmmh… è da un po’ che non controlliamo questa, vero?” Disse afferrando l’estremità della bacchetta con due dita e sfilandola piano.  
Harry si contorse, ansimando un po’ per il fastidio e un po’ per il recente e possente orgasmo, e guardò curioso mentre Draco esaminava la bacchetta e poi gli sorrideva.  
“Non ti serve più! Se stanotte non farai i tuoi bisognini in casa, ti lascerò senza questa e anche senza il tappo anale, va bene?”  
Harry vide la mano rapida di Draco insinuarsi tra le sue cosce ed estrarre il cuneo dal suo ano.  
Uscì opponendo solo una minima resistenza e Harry, con le palle gonfie e doloranti, quasi non notò il piccolo fastidio.  
Si guardò in mezzo alle gambe e vide il suo pene libero da quel pezzo di legno dopo molto tempo. Era diventato minuscolo e, anche se era ovviamente duro, era lungo solo tre dita.  
Si sentì male, osservando il suo stomaco con i sei capezzoli, i monconi di gambe e il piccolo pene.  
Un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra ma la mano di Draco gli strofinò il pene e lui trasformò l’inizio di un pianto in un ululato di puro piacere.  
Con la bacchetta all’interno non si era reso conto di essere diventato così sensibile, e ora gli sembrava che anche solo quel piccolo sfioramento fosse talmente piacevole da essere quasi doloroso.  
“Uhm… sei davvero sensibile. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, visto come reagisci.” Poi si soffermò a strofinare il piccolo pene di Harry e commentò:  
“Tutto fatto. Ora sei una vera femminuccia e dal tuo piccolo pene non uscirà mai più nulla e resterà sempre sensibile e carino come adesso. In pochi giorni anche le tue palle cominceranno a ridursi, e con il tempo potrebbero anche sparire del tutto.” Continuò a strofinare il pene di Harry che gemeva insensato comprendendo le parole solo a metà ma alla fine Draco fermò la mano e disse:  
“Ora possiamo tornare in casa e farti un bel bagno. Sei pieno di fango!”  
Nel bagno Harry si osservò ancora tra le gambe e comprese, davvero per la prima volta, che non era più un maschio. Con titubanza, impaurito e leggermente incerto, tentò di strofinarsi il pene con i monconi di mani, perché la sensazione che aveva provato quando Draco lo aveva toccato era stata pazzesca… purtroppo il suo padrone non apprezzò per nulla le sue indagini.  
“Non si fa! Le brave cagnoline non si toccano lì con le loro zampacce sporche!” Gli urlò contro Draco mentre lo tirava fuori dall’acqua e lo appoggiava di pancia su un asciugamano morbido.  
“Ecco. Puoi strusciarti qui ma non voglio mai più vederti con le tue zampacce sporche in mezzo alle gambe, mi hai capito?”  
Harry ci mise un po’ a comprendere la meccanica, ma poi prese a muovere il bacino strusciandolo contro il panno, sempre più eccitato e gemente a ogni piccolo sfregamento.  
Era così preso dal piacere che non si rese nemmeno conto che il delitto che aveva appena commesso era quello di volersi masturbare come se fosse ancora umano, con quello che restava delle sue mani.  
Lo comprese poco dopo, purtroppo, quando Draco lo afferrò e lo girò sulla schiena.  
“Adesso basta! E’ tutto il giorno che sei cattiva e disobbediente e non te lo meriti!” Disse sventolando il frustino sotto il naso di Harry, il cui pensiero tornò di colpo alle sue palle doloranti.  
Gemette pietoso perché una nuova battuta, dopo i molti colpi ricevuti nel pomeriggio, sarebbe stata un dolore assoluto, e lui ormai lo sapeva con lampante certezza.  
Scosse la testa, con gli occhi lucidi, cercando di protestare, anche se le sue parole furono solo guaiti ‘No, no, ti prego, no. Sarò bravo. Lo giuro. Non punirmi. Non di nuovo.’  
Era da molto che non tentava più di parlare, con la sua grande lingua canina che sbavava a ogni verso che emetteva, e il risultato fu così orribile e distorto, alle sue stesse orecchie, che smise di botto di lamentarsi.  
Draco era fermo sopra di lui, in attesa.  
Harry strinse gli occhi e spalancò le sue tozze zampe, rassegnato.  
“Solo due, piccola, per ricordarti che non lo devi fare.”  
Furono solo due colpi ma Harry continuò a piangere anche molto dopo che la scossa di dolore ebbe lasciato la sua testa per tornare a fermarsi nei suoi testicoli pulsanti e quella notte rimase sveglio a lungo, cercando di ricordare com’era essere umano, perché non era più certo che i suoi pensieri fossero ancora quelli di un tempo.

Il giorno dopo Harry dovette subire una nuova umiliazione ma le sue palle erano ancora gonfie e lui era mogio e ubbidiente, quindi non la prese troppo male quando, quel pomeriggio, Blaise Zabini fece la sua comparsa nel maniero.  
Per Harry fu chiaro, dal comportamento di Draco, che era una visita attesa e, sebbene le sue guance si fossero accese d’imbarazzo per quella nuova persona che lo vedeva nella sua misera condizione, cercò di non fare nulla per attirare l’attenzione su di sé.  
Purtroppo Zabini era di altra opinione e, appena uscito dal camino, si chinò rapido verso Harry:  
“Draco! E’ deliziosa!” Disse con voce acuta e poi afferrò, senza attendere oltre, un orecchio di Harry e cominciò a impastarlo “Sei davvero una bellezza, sai?” Harry gemette di piacere e Zabini tubò “Sì che ti piace, lo so!”  
Harry era rosso di vergogna per il fatto che i suoi gemiti suonassero sempre più persi e sentì una gran voglia di mettersi a pancia su, o almeno di strofinarsi il pene a terra ma Zabini si rialzò subito e si mise a parlare con Draco di cose che, poiché non le capiva, di certo non lo riguardavano.  
Fu portato a passeggio mentre i due ragazzi continuavano la loro conversazione e quasi si bloccò quando comprese che avrebbe dovuto pisciare e cagare mentre quel nuovo estraneo lo guardava.  
Le punizioni, però, erano recenti e le sue palle ancora dolevano, così cercò di non pensarci e di comportarsi come se fosse solo con Draco. Era riuscito ad abituarsi a Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, dopotutto, quindi forse poteva… sollevò la gamba e schizzò contro il tronco per i pochi secondi previsti e, dal continuo chiacchiericcio sopra di sé, si rese conto che nessuno stava badando a lui, esattamente come se fosse un vero cane.  
Draco prese a lanciargli legnetti e Harry cominciò a recuperarli, un po’ più tranquillo quando vide di non essere l’oggetto delle discussioni ma dopo diversi lanci, quando tornò dal suo padrone con il legnetto in bocca, sentì Zabini dire:  
“Ho notato che Harry è stata punita, di recente.” Lo disse in modo tranquillo, come se l’aver osservato lo scroto gonfio di Harry non fosse niente di fuori dall’ordinario e Draco rispose nello stesso modo:  
“La porto fuori spesso, perché si sfoghi un po’ e non resti sempre chiusa in casa, ma è diventata un po’ irrequieta, negli ultimi giorni. Credo stia entrando in calore.”  
“Uhm… ha già avuto la sua prima monta?” chiese Zabini contemplativo e Draco rispose mentre prendeva il legnetto dalla bocca di Harry.  
“No, è solo una cucciolotta!”  
Harry avrebbe voluto essere certo di aver capito, e soprattutto avrebbe voluto sentire il resto della conversazione, ma il legnetto fu lanciato e lui non osò fermarsi per ascoltare, anche se era di lui che stavano parlando.  
Quando tornò di nuovo dai ragazzi, Draco gli ordinò con calma:  
“Faccia a terra, Harry. Blaise vuole esaminarti meglio.”  
Il comando gli era ormai divenuto famigliare, perché era quello che usava il signor Malfoy quando voleva dargli una dolorosa strizzata alle palle, ma lui obbedì comunque, sperando che Zabini non fosse più brutale di quanto erano stati gli altri.  
Spinse la faccia a terra, concentrandosi sull’odore dell’erba per cercare di non pensare con troppa attenzione a quello che stava, volontariamente, facendo davanti a una persona semi sconosciuta.  
Restò così per diversi momenti, con le natiche sollevate in direzione di Draco e Zabini, finché una mano ferma e fredda non gli avvolse lo scroto, palpandolo con attenzione.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, pronto all’inevitabile stretta, invece sentì solo le parole di Zabini:  
“Mi hai detto che hai smesso la somministrazione dell’infuso sulla prostata solo ieri, giusto?”  
“E’ esatto. Ieri, dopo che gli ho tolto la bacchetta, ha cominciato a strusciarsi ovunque. Potrebbe essere già in calore?”  
Non poteva essere così, giusto? Lui non era un dannato cane e anche se era stato terribilmente eccitante strusciare il suo pene…  
Zabini afferrò con più decisione le sue palle e le tirò lentamente, provocandogli un dolore fastidioso ma non sufficiente, poi le sollevò e le lasciò ricadere più volte.  
Quello che succedeva tra le sue gambe lo distrasse da tutto il resto.  
“Uhm… lo scroto ha già cominciato a ritrarsi e, se la sua eccitazione è aumentata di colpo, è probabile che sia già in calore. Continuare a punirla come hai fatto finora, avrebbe poco senso, ormai.” Osservò Zabini con fare esperto, poi concluse “Il frustino funziona bene per calmare i maschi, ma presto il suo scroto scomparirà e questo metodo di addestramento smetterà di essere efficace. Le femmine di solito diventano più docili, dopo la prima monta.”  
Cosa diavolo voleva dire Zabini? Draco lo avrebbe… violentato?  
Harry si rigirò l’idea nella mente e si rese conto che non la trovava per nulla repellente come avrebbe dovuto essere.  
Le mani di Draco lo toccavano sempre, ovunque, e lo facevano impazzire di piacere e… era sempre nudo, non aveva diritto ad avere modestia o intimità, quindi cosa poteva cambiare se fosse anche stato usato in quel modo? Forse avrebbe fatto male, ma Harry dubitava che il dolore sarebbe stato peggiore di quello delle frustate e comunque, qualunque cosa il suo padrone decidesse, lui avrebbe dovuto accettarla, quindi non aveva senso preoccuparsene.  
Nessun senso.  
Dopo di quello i due ragazzi continuarono a parlare ma il ramo fu lanciato e Harry non riuscì più a sentire altro.

Quei pensieri lo riassalirono la mattina dopo, appena sveglio e con il suo pene sensibile e bisognoso che sembrava richiedere attenzioni.  
La lezione di non toccarsi con le zampe però era affondata e Harry, che era sul tappeto ai piedi del letto di Draco, si mise di pancia e cominciò a sfregarsi, mugolando di piacere a ogni frizione del suo pene sensibile sulla stoffa.  
Continuò per un po’ finché non sentì l’orgasmo invaderlo.  
Era un orgasmo, ne era certo, ma ora il suo godimento era molto diverso da quello che aveva conosciuto in passato. Era come se il piacere aumentasse nelle sue viscere e poi, invece di schizzare fuori dal suo pene, si concentrasse in una zona precisa e gli esplodesse dentro.  
Era senza fiato e ansimante ma il suo pene era sempre duro e così lui ricominciò a strusciarsi ancora, cercando di capire se avrebbe potuto godere altrettanto una seconda volta.  
“Piccola, adesso basta.” Disse la voce di Draco dal letto, lamentosa e impastata dal sonno.  
Harry si bloccò e guaì impaurito, perché lo aveva evidentemente svegliato e non era certo se questo meritasse una punizione.  
A quanto pareva, però, quello non era un peccato capitale e la sua giornata continuò senza che fosse costretto a mettersi di schiena, mostrando le sue parti intime perché fossero fustigate.  
Quel mattino Draco, dopo averlo portato fuori, lo fece lavare prima di colazione e Tipsy mise molto più impegno del solito nel lavarlo e acconciare i suoi capelli.  
Dopo fu portato al tavolo della colazione, dove Narcissa Malfoy tubò estasiata:  
“Harry è davvero splendida! Le hai già detto della sorpresa, Draco?”  
Harry sollevò gli occhi sul ragazzo che si chinò verso di lui e gli disse:  
“Oggi ho pensato di farti una bella sorpresa.” Harry rimase fermo, guardingo, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi, e Draco continuò:  
“E’ un giorno speciale, sai? Oggi è il tuo compleanno!”  
Harry trasecolò… era il suo… diciottesimo compleanno? Poteva essere vero? Si guardò intorno come se qualcosa avesse potuto aiutarlo a capire. Era estate e lo era da un po’, quindi poteva essere ma…  
“Abbiamo organizzato un bel regalo per te, per il tuo compleanno! Lo vuoi un bel regalo?”  
Draco tese la mano davanti a sé e Harry, come aveva imparato, si avvicinò per lasciarsi grattare le orecchie, uggiolando piano di piacere.  
“Sì che lo vuoi un bel regalo! Forza ragazza, ti porto a prenderlo!” Dopo averlo detto si tolse di tasca il guinzaglio e lo attaccò al collare di Harry e subito dopo si abbassò ad abbracciarlo e Harry sentì lo strattone della smaterializzazione.  
Si ritrovò in un giardino che non sembrava molto diverso da quello cui era abituato e, dopo un momento, sentì i ‘crack’ della smaterializzazione che segnarono l’arrivo dei signori Malfoy.  
Harry si stava ancora guardando intorno, disorientato, quando Zabini e una donna che gli somigliava si avvicinarono a loro, salutando.  
Harry sentì solo un incomprensibile chiacchiericcio e seguì tranquillo il gruppo che si muoveva attraverso i giardini, incerto sul perché si trovassero lì. Non era mai uscito dai terreni dei Malfoy, fino a quel momento, e l’aggiunta di una nuova persona, che non conosceva, lo innervosiva.  
Quando arrivarono vicino a un grande recinto di legno Harry ricominciò a comprendere i discorsi umani e, rendendosi conto che parlavano di lui, si fece attento.  
“Sarà perfetto per Harry! Charles è un pastore dell’Anatolia purosangue e l’ho addestrato personalmente!” Disse Zabini mentre Harry vide, in un recinto vicino, un enorme cane che correva verso la palizzata, abbaiando in modo fin troppo aggressivo, e non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di cominciare a temere quello che sarebbe successo che le sue paure trovarono conferma nelle parole di Draco:  
“Guarda Harry! Ti piace? Mi sono accordato con Blaise per regalarti la tua prima monta proprio per il tuo compleanno!”  
Harry sbarrò gli occhi e il panico gli riempì lo stomaco.  
Non… lui non era un cane… non davvero… non poteva intendere… avrebbe accettato se quella cosa avesse riguardato Draco, che era un essere umano ma…  
“Su, non fare la timida, andiamo a conoscerlo!”  
Harry era immobile come una statua di sale e non si mosse.  
Draco tirò il guinzaglio ma l’unica reazione che ottenne fu che Harry alzasse gli occhi, sbarrati, verso di lui.  
“E’ la sua prima volta, Draco, porta pazienza. Non sa ancora cosa aspettarsi.” Disse tranquillamente la signora Malfoy e Draco, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo con i presenti, si chinò su di lui e gli parlò piano, con voce dolce:  
“Harry, sei in calore. Ti sei strusciata sul tappeto non più tardi di stamattina. Hai davvero bisogno di essere montata e sono certo che ti piacerà moltissimo, vedrai. Sai che voglio solo il meglio, per te!”  
Harry scosse la testa, terrorizzato, perché sapeva che il suo diniego non sarebbe servito a nulla ma non era disposto ad accettare una mostruosità del genere senza rendere almeno palese che non lo voleva. Non quello.  
Draco si rialzò e lo guardò severo:  
“Harry, muoviti! Vuoi che il tuo nuovo compagno ti veda per la prima volta con le palle gonfie come una cagnolina cattiva e indisciplinata?”  
La frase lo smosse solo per l’implicita minaccia del frustino sulle sue parti intime, così si costrinse a fare un paio di passi ma, vedendo il grosso cane oltre il recinto, si bloccò di nuovo.  
Per un momento non riuscì a pensare proprio e nulla, perché quello era troppo. Tutto era troppo.  
Si riprese quando sentì di nuovo il guinzaglio tirare.  
“Avanti Harry. Non devi incontrarlo proprio ora. Andiamo.” Disse Draco e Harry si avvide che il gruppetto si stava dirigendo in direzione opposto al recinto e si mosse, sperando che quella follia si stesse davvero allontanando, come il cane, alle sue spalle.  
Entrarono in quello che sembrava un grosso capanno con ampi lucernari e Harry non fece nemmeno in tempo a rendersi conto di dove lo avessero portato che Draco lo sollevò di peso e poi lo riappoggiò poco più in là. Lui guardò sotto si sé quando sentì qualcosa di freddo contro lo stomaco e vide che era a cavallo di una sbarra di metallo, con le gambe da un lato e le braccia dall’altro.  
Alzò occhi interrogativi verso Draco e fece giusto in tempo a vedere un’altra sbarra calare dall’alto, verso le sue spalle, prima di essere spinto giù, la faccia premuta a terra.  
Fu la voce di Narcissa Malfoy quella che sentì subito dopo:  
“Non ti preoccupare, Harry, succede a tutte le giovani cagnoline come te di essere un po’ tese, per la loro prima monta.”  
Harry era intrappolato e, dopo quelle parole, si rese anche conto del perché.  
Era con la faccia a terra mentre la sbarra molto più alta, sotto il suo stomaco, gli teneva sollevato il di dietro.  
Lo avevano bloccato perché fosse… Merlino, no! Pensò con tutte le sue forze.  
La donna sconosciuta, che probabilmente era la madre di Zabini, disse:  
“Sembra una buona cagna e devo dire che sono impressionata da quanto sia docile e ubbidiente! Si vedeva che era timorosa ma ha comunque seguito Draco senza fare storie! Ho visto altri esemplari alla prima monta bloccarsi e dover essere portati qui di peso.”  
Lucius Malfoy commentò con voce venata d’orgoglio:  
“Draco ha fatto un ottimo lavoro con lei.”  
Narcissa Malfoy intervenne allegra:  
“E sono certa che sarà un’ottima fattrice! Non vedo l’ora di avere dei cuccioli!”  
Harry sentiva più che altro il battito del suo cuore nelle orecchie e quasi non si avvide che Draco si era chinato davanti a lui:  
“Su, fai la brava. Blaise è stato molto gentile ad accettare, sai? Charles è un cane di pura razza molto richiesto ed è stato addestrato proprio per le cagnoline come te, che sono alla loro prima monta! Non avere paura, ti piacerà molto!”  
Harry lo osservò a occhi sbarrati e mugolò la sua disperazione ma non ricevette la risposta che avrebbe voluto perché delle grosse zampe pelose entrarono nel suo campo visivo e Zabini disse:  
“Ecco qui Charles! L’ha annusata da prima ed è già pronto per lei!”  
Harry cominciò a tremare visibilmente perché adesso era davvero terrorizzato mentre si rendeva conto che non solo quello che temeva sarebbe accaduto ma che tutti, intorno a lui, erano lì per osservare mentre quella bestia…  
La voce di Draco parlò e suonò incerta:  
“Blaise, Charles sarà delicato, con Harry, vero?”  
La signora Zabini rispose ridacchiando:  
“Non troppo delicato, si spera! La prima monta è sempre la più problematica, perché le cagne giovani hanno bisogno di un compagno deciso, che insegni loro ad accettare l’accoppiamento con trepidazione. Se fosse montata da un cane incline a usarle troppa delicatezza non imparerebbe qual è il suo ruolo ma Charles sarà perfetto, vedrete! I proprietari delle cagne montate da Charles ci hanno sempre fatto sapere che, dopo, le loro bestiole sono diventate docilissime, anche quelle che inizialmente erano più riottose!”  
Lucius Malfoy commentò con voce sicura:  
“Non ho dubbi che sia così e Harry ha davvero bisogno di essere montata, ormai. Ho detto a Draco che avremmo potuto usare i miei cani da caccia ma a quanto pare Blaise ha fatto un’ottima pubblicità al vostro esemplare!”  
Draco si chinò di nuovo davanti a Harry e, sorridendo, disse:  
“Hai sentito, Harry? Una bella monta, con un bel cagnolone come Charles, e dopo sarai ancora più mansueta di adesso, vedrai!”  
Harry era di tutt’altro parere ma non aprì nemmeno la bocca perché nessuna scelta era più sua.  
Sarebbe successo. Era inevitabile.  
Sentì la bile salirgli in gola e il suo tremito peggiorò.  
Draco si rialzò e i suoi piedi sparirono dal suo campo visivo. Dai rumori si rese conto che il gruppo si era spostato alle sue spalle e Zabini aveva portare il cane con sé.  
Lucius Malfoy disse con voce esperta:  
“Vedete come Harry ha già spostato la coda di lato, per lasciare spazio a Charles? E’ in calore e, anche se prima ha fatto un po’ la riottosa, è chiaro che è pronta. Guarda il suo ano, Draco, sta già palpitando per l’eccitazione. E’ pronta, credimi!”  
Harry non credeva di star facendo proprio nulla di quello che stava dicendo quello stronzo ma la sua coda continuava ad agire in maniera incomprensibile e il suo ano… Harry cercò di capire se stava facendo qualcosa di strano quando udì un incantesimo sussurrato e si sentì colare tra le gambe.  
Doveva essersi lamentato perché Zabini disse:  
“Buona Harry, buona. E’ solo un incantesimo lubrificante per facilitare il compito a Charles.” E Narcissa Malfoy commentò:  
“Ce l’ha davvero grosso.”  
La signora Zabini rispose tranquilla:  
“Oh sì! E’ meglio se è grosso, per una prima monta. Sverginerà Harry così bene che dopo non avrà più timore con nessun altro cane che le troverete!”  
Zabini annunciò a tutti:  
“Adesso lo lascio. Non facciamo attendere ancora Harry, dopotutto è il suo compleanno!”  
Harry intuì che il grosso cane gli si stava avvicinando da dietro, poi sentì il fiato caldo della bestia sulle sue parti intime.  
Cercò di urlare, di dire a quella gente che questo era troppo, era una pazzia, ma l’animale leccò tutta quella sua zona, dalle palle all’ano, e lui provò un brivido di piacere che trasformò le sue proteste in un mugolio.  
Non ebbe tempo di pensare ad altro che la montagna pelosa gli salì sulla schiena e la sua bava cominciò a colargli sul collo, che fu afferrato delicatamente con i denti, chiaramente per dissuaderlo dal muoversi.  
Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, visto che lui era già immobilizzato, ma il cane non poteva saperlo e Harry sentì la voce di Draco preoccuparsi:  
“Potrebbe azzannarla?”  
“No, nessuna possibilità. E’ addestrato alla monta e non ha mai lasciato un graffio a nessuna. Harry è al sicuro.” Rispose Zabini.  
Harry non credeva di esserlo, visto che qualcosa di duro spingeva contro il suo ano e che dopo un attimo la spinta si fece più forte.  
Strinse i denti mentre le lacrime gli colavano in bocca e s’irrigidì completamente, agghiacciato.  
Stava per essere violato da un cane, sotto gli occhi impietosi e divertiti di quelle persone, e tutte le sue proteste erano nient’altro che pietosi uggiolati di terrore.  
L’attimo esatto in cui sentì i muscoli del suo ano cedere all’invasione, Harry urlò ma non servì a nulla e, di colpo e con violenza, il grosso cazzo della bestia gli fu dentro, sfondando ogni sua resistenza.  
Urlò di nuovo, e continuò a urlare durante le successive frenetiche spinte, mentre l’animale gli premeva contro con forza e il suo cazzo si faceva strada dentro di lui, in profondità. Si sentì dolorosamente aperto e penetrato, e il fiato caldo della bestia, sulla sua nuca, non fece che peggiorare il tutto.  
Come se non fosse stato abbastanza umiliante, essere bloccato e obbligato a perdere la verginità con quell’animale, Harry fu anche costretto a comprendere le parole umane che il gruppo continuava a scambiarsi.  
“Il pene è entrato bene. Pensavo che l’ano di Harry avrebbe fatto più resistenza, visto che è alla sua prima monta.” Disse Lucius Malfoy e Zabini rispose “Oh, l’ho lubrificata bene e poi entrare non è mai il problema. Adesso dobbiamo aspettare e vedere che il suo ano non si laceri troppo durante l’annodamento. Charles ha un nodo bello grosso e, a volte, qualche cagna sanguina un po’.”  
Harry piagnucolava cercando di non pensare a cosa volessero dire quelle parole, perché già così si sentiva pieno e violato e avrebbe solo desiderato sparire dalla faccia della terra.  
Era una cagna, nient’altro, e adesso lo sapeva, se lo sentiva marchiare a fondo dal cazzo bestiale che lo teneva aperto mentre quelle persone lo osservavano e commentavano tranquille.  
Bastarono solo poche altre spinte e Harry si avvide che il cane si stava sollevando da lui. Sperò che fosse finita ma la voce di Zabini lo disilluse immediatamente:  
“Ecco, il nodo di Charles si sta gonfiando. Harry potrebbe guaire un po’, all’inizio, ma appena il nodo comincerà a pulsare le piacerà così tanto che dimenticherà tutto il resto.”  
Subito dopo le parole di Zabini, Harry sentì quell’enorme pene canino gonfiarsi nel suo ano e tendere i suoi muscoli ancora di più, fino a strappargli un grido di pura agonia che però s’interruppe a metà quando il grosso nodo cominciò a palpitare contro la sua prostata.  
Ci fu silenzio e poi Harry cominciò ad ansimare pesantemente fino a mettersi a ululare di piacere.  
La sua bocca si aprì e cominciò a sbavare mentre provava un godimento che fino a quel momento non aveva immaginato potesse esistere.  
Credeva di aver avuto un orgasmo incredibile, sfregando il suo piccolo pene duro sul tappeto, quella mattina, ma questo… era indescrivibile.  
Quella grossa e dolorosa intrusione pulsava sulla sua prostata che era stata stimolata da mesi di magia, e lui non poté fare altro che spegnere il cervello e godere con il grosso cazzo di quell’animale infilato su per il culo.  
Era rimasto solo quello di lui. Un punto di piacere assoluto che pulsava e lo costringeva a provare un orgasmo senza fine, in ondate sempre più altre che lo facevano gridare di goduriosa lussuria mentre la saliva gli scendeva come bava sul mento.  
Non capì né quanto durò né il momento esatto in cui finì ma si ritrovò all’improvviso a poter pensare di nuovo, e la prima cosa che sentì fu la voce di Lucius Malfoy.  
“Proprio ben fatto! Un solo annodamento e l’ano di Harry è rimasto così rilassato che non riesce nemmeno a richiudersi. Charles l’ha sverginata davvero bene.”  
Draco aggiunse con voce allegra:  
“Vero, e inoltre sembra le sia piaciuto molto, il suo regalo di compleanno!”  
La voce di Zabini rispose compiaciuta:  
“Ti avevo detto che Charles sarebbe stato l’ideale! Sentite, cosa ne pensate di lasciarla qui per qualche giorno? Charles non è prenotato, questa settimana, e potrei metterli in recinto insieme, e con Harry così in calore la monterà continuamente, sfondandola per bene. In una settimana imparerà ad accettare l’accoppiamento senza bisogno di costrizioni e sono certo che, al prossimo calore, farete fatica a tenerla al guinzaglio, per quanto sarà impaziente di farsi annodare! E poi, dopotutto, una sola monta sarebbe un regalo di compleanno un po’ misero, non credete?”  
Harry a quelle parole si sentì morire dentro. Sì, aveva goduto, molto, ma non potevano davvero pensare che lui volesse restare lì…  
“Sarebbe fantastico! Non ne ero molto sicuro, ma adesso che ho visto come Harry ha sbavato durante l’annodamento con Charles, potrei scommettere che non vede l’ora di farsi montare per giorni interi!”  
Harry aveva sbavato, era vero, ma non voleva, no davvero! Uggiolò, emise tutti i versi più pietosi che gli vennero in mente ma non servì a nulla.  
Lucius Malfoy ridacchiò piano:  
“Visto, Draco? Le cagne sono tutte uguali, te lo avevo detto! Harry aveva solo bisogno di essere montata per capire qual è il suo posto. Una settimana con Charles e la potrai riportare a casa docile come un agnellino!”  
Narcissa Malfoy suonò allegra mentre replicò:  
“In una settimana la porteremo a casa sicuramente gravida! Non m’interessa se sarà mansueta o se imparerà ad accettare la monta! Io voglio dei cuccioli!”  
La signora Zabini però intervenne e disse assennatamente:  
“Sono d’accordo con Blaise, che una settimana in recinto sarebbe l’ideale per Harry, ma preferirei tenerla bloccata qui almeno per questa notte, in modo che si abitui meglio alla monta, se per voi non è un problema.”  
Draco ci mise un po’ a rispondere, come se stesse valutando la cosa poi, dopo un momento, la sbarra che teneva la testa di Harry bloccata a terra si sollevò e le mani del ragazzo lo tirarono su e gli carezzarono le orecchie.  
“Visto? E’ andato tutto bene e ti è piaciuto tanto. Il tuo padrone sa sempre cosa è meglio per te.”  
Harry pensò che avrebbe voluto azzannargli la mano ma non lo fece e Draco continuò:  
“Resterai qui per un po’ e sono certo che imparerai a farti montare come una brava cagnolina disciplinata. Non ti preoccupare, verrò a trovarti tutti i giorni.”  
Subito dopo la sbarra ricadde sulle sue spalle e lui ebbe di nuovo la faccia schiacciata a terra.  
Sentì i passi e le voci del gruppo allontanarsi dal capanno e si rese conto che lo avevano lasciato solo.  
No, non solo. Lo avevano lasciato con il cane.

Per mezz’ora Harry rimase atterrito, in attesa che il cane lo notasse di nuovo, mentre singhiozzava senza potersi fermare.  
Il tempo in cui era stato coraggioso e orgoglioso era lontano.  
Nonostante i suoi singhiozzi il cane, alla fine, tornò ad annusarlo e poi salì nuovamente sulla sua schiena, ricominciando a spingere con il cazzo contro il suo ano, che adesso non fece più alcuna resistenza all’intrusione.  
Harry sentì i succhi gastrici salirgli in bocca al pensiero di quello che gli stava succedendo ma il grosso pene entrò comunque e poi si gonfiò come la prima volta e lui, immobilizzato, poté solo accettarlo e goderne.  
La sua mente, quando non fu più preda degli orgasmi, entrò in un groviglio di pensieri suicidi e di rabbia assoluta.  
Aveva accettato tutto, fino a quel punto, la mutilazione, le umiliazioni continue e tutte le angherie che aveva subito ma quello… essere montato da un cane, come se anche lui fosse un animale… doverne godere senza potersi opporre… Perché? Era oltre la tortura. Era disumano.  
Che cosa lo aveva portato in quella situazione?  
Si domandò di nuovo, come non faceva da tempo, cosa fosse successo a tutti gli altri, a Voldemort, alla guerra, ma il suo lambiccarsi il cervello durò solo finché Charles non fu di nuovo pronto per lui.  
Harry fu fottuto di nuovo, come la cagna in cui era stato trasformato, e il godimento fece sparire tutti i suoi pensieri.  
Passò la notte così, bloccato e soggetto alle voglie del grosso cane che, a quanto pareva, trovava impossibile restare alla larga da Harry per più di brevi periodi.  
Dopo la quinta volta che l’ano di Harry fu aperto dall’enorme nodo del cane, il continuo piacere aveva cambiato del tutto il senso dei suoi pensieri.  
Non poteva opporsi a nulla, ma almeno ne godeva in un modo che Draco non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Era come una vendetta, no? Doveva essere una tortura e invece lo avevano lasciato a godere, sbavando per quel grosso nodo canino, per ore e ore… era bello, era il paradiso, era l’inferno.  
Al mattino Harry aveva quasi dimenticato anche il suo nome. Era stanco e la sua testa era leggera e vuota.  
Gli orgasmi lo avevano lasciato spossato ma con un vago senso di felicità e non riusciva a curarsi di nulla, né del fatto che se la fosse fatta addosso, imbrattandosi le gambe, né della fame o della sete.  
Non gli importava di niente di tutto quello, in effetti, ma aspettava con vaga trepidazione di essere montato di nuovo e di potersi perdere in quel mare di piacere.  
Invece la sbarra che lo teneva bloccato fu alzata e Draco comparve davanti a lui. Lo afferrò sotto le ascelle per farlo sollevare:  
“Ma guardati! Sei un disastro, piccola! Su, vieni a darti una ripulita e a fare colazione.”  
Harry sentì i muscoli, bloccati da ore, tendersi dolorosamente ma comunque si mosse per forza d’inerzia, incurante anche del ventre gonfio che ballonzolava sotto di lui.  
Sapeva vagamente che il suo ventre era teso e quasi dolente per tutto lo sperma che il cane vi aveva riversato volta dopo volta e non si capacitava che non ne fosse uscita nemmeno una goccia, ma non gli importava.  
Fu la voce del suo padrone a fargli capire che c’era qualcosa di strano, quando chiese:  
“Harry ha il ventre molto gonfio, Blaise, è normale?”  
Zabini rispose ridendo, allegro:  
“Oh, quando gli ho fatto l’incantesimo lubrificante, ieri, ne ho messo anche uno per non lasciare uscire il seme. Charles non ha mai mancato di impregnare le sue compagne già alla prima monta ma in questo modo è più sicuro, e Harry potrebbe rimanere gravida anche dagli accoppiamenti successivi, così da dare alla luce una cucciolata più numerosa. Portala fuori tra i cespugli e toglile l’incantesimo. Si svuoterà mentre si libera le viscere e tornerà magra e bella come prima… per un po’, almeno.”  
Draco ridacchiò e attaccò il guinzaglio a Harry, trascinandolo fuori mentre diceva:  
“Sentito Harry? C’è la possibilità che tu abbia una bella cucciolata numerosa! Non sarebbe bellissimo? Mia madre ne sarebbe davvero felice… è da ieri che non fa che parlare dei cuccioli che ci darai!”  
Harry non sentì nemmeno una parola.  
Lasciò che le cose accadessero intorno a lui: fece i suoi bisogni, si svuotò da tutto quel seme che sembrava non voler più smettere di uscire dal suo ano, mangiò quello che gli fu messo davanti e si lasciò ripulire, poi cadde addormentato.  
Il suo non fu un sonno lungo o riposante però, perché Draco lo riscosse.  
“Avanti Harry, non sei qui per dormire. Ti porto al recinto con Charles, vieni.”  
Questa volta Harry non solo non oppose la minima resistenza ma si lasciò guidare con una certa anticipazione, ben sicuro che almeno il susseguirsi degli accecanti orgasmi avrebbe lavato via dalla sua mente tutti gli altri pensieri cupi.  
Quando si ritrovò nel recinto con l’enorme cane, e lo vide avvicinarsi, si mise immediatamente con la faccia a terra, sollevando bene le natiche e divaricando le sue mezze gambe per dare un maggior accesso alla bestia, ansioso che gli salisse sopra e lo montasse di nuovo, chiedendosi vagamente se era possibile godere e dormire allo stesso tempo.  
Anche nelle nebbie della stanchezza e con il pensiero dal piacere imminente, sentì ugualmente Draco e Zabini chiacchierare appoggiati alla staccionata, osservandolo:  
“Visto, adesso che ha superato la paura della prima volta, è più che vogliosa di essere montata di nuovo!” Attaccò Zabini mentre Harry sentiva per l’ennesima volta il suo ano aprirsi per lasciar entrare il grosso fallo del cane.  
Si era messo nella stessa posizione in cui lo avevano tenuto le sbarre ma, ora che non c’erano, le spinte possenti della bestia lo spostavano ogni volta in avanti, costringendolo a cercare di piantare le sue zampe a terra per non scivolare via.  
Adesso sapeva come sarebbe andata. Ci sarebbero stati alcuni colpi vigorosi e poi il cane si sarebbe girato, lasciando la sua schiena, e il nodo lo avrebbe fatto impazzire di piacere.  
Lo voleva. Era stanco ma lo voleva comunque e fu solo felice quando sentì il grosso pene gonfiarsi e tendere il suo ano, cominciando a pulsare sulla sua prostata sensibile fino a farlo ululare di piacere.  
“Sapevo che le sarebbe piaciuto, ma è una piccola cagna testarda, a volte. Quando sapremo se è gravida?”  
“La è già. Charles proviene da un’ottima stirpe di montatori. Comunque potrai farle il test fra una settimana, per esserne certo. Se per disgrazia non fosse pregna, puoi riportarla qui. A Charles non darà di certo fastidio montarla di nuovo e nemmeno a Harry! Non ho mai visto una cagna adattarsi così in fretta. E’ la sua prima monta senza costrizioni e si è messa subito in posizione. Guarda come spinge vogliosa contro il nodo di Charles! Tua madre ha ragione, quella cagna è nata per scodellare cuccioli, Draco, e noi faremo di lei un'ottima fattrice!”  
Lui non li stava ascoltando, in quel momento, troppo preso a ululare e sbavare senza ritegno mentre un orgasmo gli faceva esplodere la testa di accecante piacere.  
Tutto quello che voleva era continuare a godere.

Harry si svegliò che era pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Era disteso nel recinto e il calore del sole sembrava cullarlo felicemente ma, purtroppo, il suo risveglio fu più che un po’ traumatico.  
Tutte le frasi che erano state pronunciate su di lui, dal giorno prima, lo avevano seguito nel sonno, che finalmente gli era stato concesso quando anche il grosso cane si era addormentato, sfinito, e ora erano riuscite a fare breccia.  
Risentì le parole nelle orecchie, come se le stessero pronunciando di nuovo, tutto da capo.  
…le cagne giovani hanno bisogno di un compagno deciso, che insegni loro ad accettare l’accoppiamento con trepidazione…  
Lo aveva detto quella che Harry credeva fosse la signora Zabini e lui, una volta che era stato lasciato nel recinto, si era messo in posizione per prendersi il grosso cazzo di quel cane nel culo, senza nessuna riluttanza. Lo aveva voluto… con una certa impazienza, in effetti.  
… Sverginerà Harry così bene che dopo non avrà più timore con nessun altro cane…  
E così era stato perché, mentre godeva, con il culo aperto dal grosso nodo, non poteva fare a meno di volerne sempre di più, e sapeva che d’ora in poi avrebbe sempre voluto esporre il suo ano a qualunque cane, per quanto gli potesse sembrare grosso e feroce, nella speranza di provare di nuovo quel mare di piacere.  
… In una settimana imparerà ad accettare l’accoppiamento senza bisogno di costrizioni e sono certo che, al prossimo calore, farete fatica a tenerla al guinzaglio, per quanto sarà impaziente di farsi annodare…  
Una settimana? Gli era bastata una sola notte per capire quanto volesse farsi montare, quanto gli piacesse davvero…  
Harry aveva solo bisogno di essere montata per capire qual è il suo posto  
Lo aveva detto Lucius Malfoy e ora lui sapeva che era vero. Ora sapeva che lo avevano trasformato, in tutto e per tutto in una cagna. Una particolarmente desiderosa di lasciarsi montare, se era per quello.  
Tutto quello che avevano detto era vero.  
Poi altre parole gli tornarono alla mente, susseguendosi veloci…  
… la porteremo a casa sicuramente gravida…  
… Harry potrebbe rimanere gravida anche dagli accoppiamenti successivi…  
… C’è la possibilità che tu abbia una bella cucciolata numerosa…  
… Quando sapremo se è gravida?...  
… quella cagna è nata per scodellare cuccioli…  
… faremo di lei un'ottima fattrice…  
Tutte quelle persone avevano detto che poteva essere gravido.  
Il cuore di Harry galoppò per l’orrore.  
Lui era umano e maschio e di certo non poteva essere stato ingravidato da un cane, vero?  
Esistevano magie… pozioni… era possibile?  
Harry non lo sapeva ma aveva la sgradevole sensazione che la risposta fosse sì, che fosse possibile e che gli fosse stato fatto tutto quello che era necessario per renderlo una cagna in tutto e per tutto.  
Si tastò il ventre che non era più gonfio come il mattino, visto che Charles lo aveva montato solo un paio di volte, e dopo si guardò freneticamente intorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che potesse usare per uccidersi.  
Era l’unica cosa sensata da fare. Non poteva continuare a vivere in quel modo.  
Sebbene se lo fosse ripetuto innumerevoli volte, da quando tutto quello era cominciato, non ci credeva.  
Non voleva morire. Anche ridotto in quel modo non voleva morire.  
Guardò la grossa montagna di pelo bianco che era stato il primo essere vivente con cui avesse fatto sesso e si sentì nauseato.  
Non era mai nemmeno stato con una ragazza e ora, il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno, era stato costretto a essere ripetutamente violato da una bestia ed era ancora lì, in quel recinto, e ci sarebbe rimasto per giorni.  
Pianse. Se non poteva morire, poteva piangere, almeno, anche se gli sembrava che fosse la cosa che ormai faceva più di qualunque altra.  
Dopo un po’ però la tristezza fu velata da una certa curiosità e si avvicinò piano alla bestia dormiente.  
Il cane era davvero grosso e a quattro zampe era molto più alto di Harry. Era una bella bestia, con un pelo morbido e fitto e, quando aprì gli occhi sentendolo avvicinarsi, Harry vide che sembrava buono e amichevole.  
Gli fece un ‘woof’ bonario e si rimise a dormire e a Harry scappò quasi da ridere perché sembrava che gli avesse detto che, in quel momento, sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui, montarlo di nuovo.  
Un po’ tranquillizzato da quello, Harry si stese vicino alla grossa bestia, pensando che almeno lui, essendo un animale, era innocente e di certo non sapeva quanto fossero disumani il suo padrone e i suoi amici.  
Forse fu la morbidezza del pelo del grosso bestione, forse fu il suo calore, ma dopo un po’ Harry si addormentò di nuovo.


	4. Capitolo 4

Il piacere accecante di cinque giorni di continui orgasmi rese Harry leggermente pazzo, o almeno così credeva, visto che ormai non gli dava più fastidio nemmeno il pensiero di essere montato da un cane ma anzi, aspettava con trepidazione che quel suo grosso e peloso compagno andasse ad annusarlo per pretendere ciò che riteneva giustamente suo.  
Harry, ora che aveva deciso che ogni resistenza sarebbe stata inutile, appena Charles si avvicinava a lui, sollevava i fianchi e abbassava la faccia a terra, pronto a prendere tutto il piacere che sarebbe venuto insieme al grosso cazzo del cane infilato nel suo culo.  
Ogni mattina Draco veniva a trovarlo, dedicandogli tempo e parole, molte delle quali erano lodi:  
“Piccola, sono così contento di vedere quanto ti piace!”  
Diceva a volte dopo che lui e Zabini erano rimasti a osservarlo godere e sbavare durante un accoppiamento particolarmente vivace.  
“Sei davvero una brava cagnolina e hai imparato a farti montare così bene, e così volentieri, che è difficile credere che solo pochi giorni fa fossi tanto riottosa, non è vero?”  
Le domande erano sempre retoriche, perché Harry non poteva di certo rispondere e invece lo osservava con occhi allucinati e folli ma Draco non sembrava rendersene conto e continuava:  
“Voglio solo il meglio per te!” Poi gli impastava le orecchie sensibili e aggiungeva sempre un allegro “Brava! Sì, sei proprio la mia brava cagnolina!”  
Era sempre una ‘lei’, perché Harry era una cagna, dopotutto, no?  
Harry… in certi momenti, in quei giorni pieni di sesso sfrenato e appagante, non era più nemmeno sicura di essere mai stata qualcosa di diverso da una cagna, quella cagna che apparteneva a Draco, il suo padrone, che voleva solo il meglio per lei… sembrava che non fosse mai potuto esistere un mondo diverso, ma forse stava davvero impazzendo e forse sarebbe stata una benedizione.  
Quando alla fine fu riportata a casa, era così stanca che non voleva fare altro che coricarsi e dormire per giorni e invece non gli fu permesso.  
Prima fu lavata e strigliata per bene, per togliergli di dosso tutta la terra, lo sperma e tutto il sudiciume che aveva accumulato, poi Draco la fece cenare nel salotto con i suoi genitori, come sempre, anche se quella sera sembrava che fosse lei il solo argomento di conversazione e Harry dovette ascoltare tutto.  
La signora Malfoy sembrava estasiata:  
“Quanti cuccioli pensi che ci darà? Sai Draco, non vedo l’ora! Adoro i cuccioli!”  
“Mamma, non siamo ancora nemmeno sicuri che sia gravida! Lo sapremo per certo solo domani.” Rispose Draco per la centesima volta e suo padre intervenne:  
“Oh, ma certo che è gravida! Il cane di Blaise è di un ottimo ceppo, che ha sempre prodotto cucciolate numerose. Penso che sia stata un’ottima scelta per la prima monta di Harry.”  
Harry ancora sperava che quella della gravidanza fosse tutta una specie di montatura, di una farneticazione intesa a umiliarla e spaventarla, ma tutti ne parlavano come se fosse normale e lei cominciò a pensare che, se non fosse stata davvero pregna, di certo l'avrebbero fatta montare di nuovo, visto quanto tutti sembravano sperare in una cucciolata.  
L’idea non gli dispiacque nemmeno e si ritrovò a sperare di essere riportata da Charles; non che avesse scelta, comunque…  
“Sì, è stata di certo un’ottima scelta e Blaise aveva ragione: credo che la monta abbia reso Harry molto più mansueta.”  
Lucius Malfoy la osservò intensamente e Harry, anche se sentiva i suoi occhi su di se, non si mosse dalla sua comoda posizione accucciata, ai piedi di Draco.  
“Sì, sembra davvero molto più docile ma non c’è da stupirsene. In una settimana, con un cane da monta esperto come Charles, immagino abbia imparato alla perfezione qual è il suo posto.”  
Draco la osservò e si abbassò per carezzarle le orecchie prima di rispondere:  
“Probabilmente è così ma potrebbe anche essere solo la stanchezza. Immagino lo scopriremo per certo nei prossimi giorni.”  
Harry si trovò involontariamente ad ammettere che doveva esserci stato qualcosa di vero, nelle parole di Lucius Malfoy, perché l’essere stata montata come una vera cagna, per più giorni, gli aveva tolto tutte le speranze e l’aveva resa fin troppo cosciente di non appartenere più al genere umano. Forse era per quello che adesso non sentiva più nessuna voglia di disobbedire o di tentare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Sì, si sentiva decisamente docile, mansueta e molto disposta a obbedire ma non era la prima volta, che credeva di aver finito le speranze, quindi forse Draco era nel giusto a voler valutare il suo comportamento nei giorni successivi, e lei avrebbe dovuto aspettare un po’ per capire se davvero la sua mente stava scivolando nella pazzia…   
“Oh, se è gravida, rimarrà mansueta, non ti preoccupare,” disse la signora Malfoy e poi aggiunse “il problema sarà quando dovremo toglierle i cuccioli. Non sarà facile farglielo accettare. Potrebbe deprimersi.”  
Lucius Malfoy rispose tranquillo:  
“Basterà farla montare di nuovo e non ci penserà più. E’ una cagna da riproduzione, dopotutto. E’ fatta per sfornare cuccioli. Non c’è motivo di preoccuparsi.”  
Harry non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare di tutta la situazione e si mise a sonnecchiare.

Il giorno dopo l’agitazione intorno a lei era alle stelle e, a colazione, Narcissa insistette per eseguire di persona l’incantesimo per scoprire se Harry era gravida.  
“Luce verde avremo un cucciolo,” disse eccitata “luce blu avremo molti cuccioli!”  
“E se non è gravida?” chiese Draco, molto meno sicuro di sua madre.  
“Luce bianca, ma lo escludo. Le hai dato tutte le pozioni giuste e sono certa che sia una cagnolina molto fertile, non ti preoccupare.”  
Harry invece preoccupata la era, e molto, perché tutti i suoi dubbi erano appena stati confermati. Gli avevano dato delle pozioni e sì, poteva davvero essere gravida di… non aveva idea di che cosa potessero partorire un uomo e un cane e non era certa di volerlo davvero sapere.  
Narcissa lanciò l’incantesimo e il ventre di Harry cominciò a brillare di un bel verde; seguì un piccolo urlo estasiato da parte della donna e una pacca sulle orecchie di Harry da Draco:  
“Ben fatto, ragazza! Ci darai un cucciolo splendido e forte, vedrai!”  
Harry avrebbe voluto poter scegliere di non mangiare, perché la notizia gli aveva messo una gran voglia di vomitare… aspetta… poteva essere perché era gravida? Come funzionava una gravidanza canina? Quanti mesi avrebbe dovuto aspettare, per sapere che tipo di mostro avrebbe partorito?  
Con quei timori in testa, a metà pomeriggio si ritrovò a sentire la mancanza di Charles e del suo grosso cazzo canino che la faceva godere senza chiedere nulla in cambio, a parte che lei restasse ferma e si lasciasse montare per bene.  
Invece era di nuovo nel giardino a rincorrere uno stupido bastoncino e a riportarlo, avanti e indietro, con il piccolo cazzo duro tra le gambe e vogliosa solo di strusciarlo da qualche parte.  
La sera non fu migliore, perché fu messa nella sua vecchia stanza e chiusa a chiave, senza nemmeno che ne capisse il motivo, poiché era da molto che dormiva sempre nella camera di Draco.  
Cominciò a intuire quello che stava succedendo in casa quando sentì molte voci e rumori e musica.  
I Malfoy avevano ospiti, evidentemente, e i cani non erano ammessi.  
Harry pensò che fosse almeno una piccola benedizione, perché di certo l’ultima cosa che voleva era essere portata davanti a chissà quante persone, mentre Draco diceva a tutti di come si fosse fatta montare per bene e di quanto fosse gravida.  
Ringhiò tra se al pensiero sgradevole e cercò di riposare, perché era ancora molto stanca, ma fu disturbata da delle voci fin troppo vicine e, cosa strana, comprensibili:  
“Dai, Draco, faccela vedere! Vogliamo vedere la cagna!” Disse una voce femminile che a Harry era vagamente famigliare ma che non riusciva a collocare.  
“Deve riposare, Pansy. E’ stanca per la monta.” Rispose la voce di Draco, e Harry si ritrovò a sperare che davvero il ragazzo non facesse entrare nessuno, che non la mettesse in mostra come un fenomeno da baraccone.  
Un’altra voce chiese più piano:  
“Ti prego! Solo un’occhiata e poi lo lasceremo riposare! Scommetto che è adorabile, ti prego!”  
Era la voce di un’altra ragazza ma Harry non aveva indizi su chi fosse. Draco cedette:  
“Va bene, ma non ci tratterremo e non voglio che le diate fastidio!”  
La porta si aprì, le luci si accesero sollevando la cortina di oscurità e Harry poté vedere Draco entrare con Pansy Parkinson e un’altra ragazza, che aveva visto a scuola ma di cui non conosceva il nome.  
Parkinson quasi corse verso la sua cuccia e subito cominciò a ridacchiare, indicandola e incombendo su di lei:  
“Merlino! E’ davvero Potter! Guardalo Tori! E’ osceno! Avrei adorato vederlo mentre si faceva fottere! Scommetto che il cane di Blaise l’ha fatto davvero urlare quando l’ha sfondato!” Harry si ritrasse, arrossendo, perché ognuna di quelle parole era vera.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sentì le lacrime pungere, perché sapeva che sarebbe arrivato un momento in cui avrebbe dovuto affrontare l’umiliazione pubblica: era quasi sicuro che a un certo punto Draco l’avrebbe esposta come un trofeo davanti a tutto il Mondo Magico e lei… lui, Harry Potter, sarebbe dovuto restare ad ascoltare gli insulti e gli scherni, gattonando a terra, incapace di fare qualunque cosa se non guaire come la cagna in cui l’avevano trasformato.  
Parkinson si chinò sulla sua cuccia e lo afferrò con mani fredde e decise, appoggiandolo sulla schiena senza il minimo sforzo, poi gli afferrò i monconi di gambe e li divaricò, osservandolo:  
“Guarda qui! Il suo pene è minuscolo… e ha le zinne come una cagna vera! Scommetto che quando avrà il latte si gonfieranno tutte e ballonzoleranno a ogni movimento!”  
Parkinson parlava veloce mentre Harry guaiva. Avrebbe voluto provare ad allontanare le mani della ragazza, che adesso stavano strizzando uno dei suoi capezzoli con forza, ma temeva che, se lo avesse fatto, poi Draco l’avrebbe punita di nuovo e lo avrebbe fatto subito, alla presenza di quelle persone che avrebbero riso mentre lei era costretta a restare ferma, urlando e piangendo mentre accettava le dolorose frustate.  
“Quanto è sfondato, adesso? Il nodo doveva essere bello grosso! Gli posso infilare dentro la mano? Forse mi servirebbe un guanto, però…”  
Draco afferrò Pansy per una spalla e ordinò perentorio:  
“Smettila Pansy! Smettila subito ed esci da qui. Ti avevo detto di non darle fastidio!” La interruppe Draco con voce cattiva e Parkinson ribatté piccata:  
“Oh, avanti, non ci capisce nemmeno! E’ una cagna! Che cosa vuoi che importi se lo insulto o anche se lo prendo a calci?”  
La ragazza sollevò un piede per mettere in atto le sue parole ma Draco la strattonò con forza, allontanandola:  
“Certo che ci capisce! E adesso fuori!”  
Pansy per un momento rimase immobile, poi si divincolò dalla presa di Draco e, lanciando uno sguardo sprezzante a Harry disse:  
“Oh, bene. Tanto ormai l’ho visto e potrò dire a tutti quanto è patetico!”  
Draco ribatté qualcosa che Harry non capì, ma probabilmente era una minaccia, e una molto brutta, perché Parkinson sbiancò di colpo e se ne andò quasi di corsa.  
Harry aveva gli occhi umidi di lacrime ma il comportamento protettivo di Draco gli aveva fatto piacere… si era sentito stranamente al sicuro quando l’aveva visto, rabbioso, ergersi in sua difesa.  
L’aria nella stanza però era ancora tesa e l’altra ragazza era ancora lì, in piedi, un po’ disorientata.  
Passò lo sguardo da Harry a Draco e poi si chinò e disse piano:  
“Pansy è una cretina, Harry, non la devi ascoltare. Secondo me tu sei molto carino. Posso accarezzarti?”  
Lo disse allungano una mano e Harry istintivamente avvicinò la testa, e le sue grandi orecchie pelose, e dopo un attimo sentì le carezze leggere della ragazza.  
“Hai delle orecchie molto soffici, sai? E questi orecchini ti stanno molto bene! Vorrei tanto che qualcuno mi regalasse orecchini così belli ma in verità mi basterebbe anche solo un fiore, non m'importa tanto dei gioielli.”  
Parlava a Harry con voce normale, come se fosse ancora umano, e sembrava dire cose a caso, senza preoccuparsi che fosse sconveniente dirle a un cane.  
Dopo un attimo Draco si chinò vicino a lei e disse:  
“Sì, Harry, sei davvero molto bella e Pansy non ti verrà mai più vicino, te lo giuro!”  
Sembrava così determinato che Harry gli credette e si sentì un po’ rincuorato. Forse Draco non lo avrebbe messo in mostra davanti all’intero Mondo Magico, dopotutto.

“Harry, mi piace davvero molto Astoria. Sai, la ragazza carina dell’altra sera, quella che ti ha fatto le coccole. Non Pansy.”  
Harry aveva capito di chi parlava Draco e aveva capito anche che adesso, impossibilitato a parlare, era diventato un confidente perfetto, uno che di certo poteva mantenere un segreto.  
Draco sospirò mentre lo portava a spasso per il parco del maniero.  
“Vorrei che fosse facile come lo è per te. Vedi un bel cane, ti fai annusare un po’ e poi ti lasci ingroppare per giorni, felice e appagata. Nessun problema. Invece i genitori di Astoria, e i miei, non credono che saremmo una buona coppia e sono certo che nessuno sarebbe felice se io… se noi…”  
Harry considerò seriamente la cosa. Era davvero così che la vedeva Malfoy? Come se adesso la sua vita fosse più facile e senza preoccupazioni?  
Harry sentì la rabbia salirgli in petto, perché non era giusto. Lui non voleva nulla di quello… rivoleva la sua vecchia vita e…   
Sospirò, rassegnato. La sua rabbia era inutile, tutto era inutile. Doveva solo accettare. Non c’era altro che potesse fare.  
Per Draco invece le cose erano diverse e, da quel mese, Astoria divenne un’ospite fissa del maniero.  
Accompagnava Draco e Harry a fare le loro lunghe passeggiate, chiacchierava incessantemente, coccolava Harry e gli tirava il legnetto e tutto sembrò procedere a gonfie vele fino al giorno in cui non si presentò.  
Harry ne fu sconcertato, perché gli piaceva la ragazza e amava averla vicino, visto che lo trattava e parlava con lui come se fosse ancora un essere umano, e quando passò una settimana senza vederla cominciò a mancargli e a domandarsi cosa le fosse successo.  
Fu Draco a svelargli l’arcano, un pomeriggio, mentre erano fuori nei giardini.  
L’aria si era raffreddata, e Draco aveva lanciato un incantesimo riscaldante su Harry perché non prendesse freddo, quando si trovarono vicino allo stagno.  
Harry pregò che Draco non tirasse lo stupido legnetto nel laghetto perché lui, davvero, non aveva nessuna voglia di immergersi nell’acqua fredda e fangosa, in quel momento. Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito sdraiarsi e godersi i raggi del sole.  
“La vedremo per Natale.” Disse Draco dal nulla ma Harry fu certo, dal tono, che stesse parlando di Astoria.  
“E’ tornata a scuola. Io invece darò i MAGO da privatista, durante l’autunno, se ci riesco. Dovrò studiare ancora di più, ma presto farà freddo e non usciremo più così spesso.”  
Harry non pensava più a Hogwarts da molto tempo e le parole di Draco risvegliarono brutti ricordi e domande che credeva di aver sepolto.  
Com’era finita la guerra? Chi era morto? Chi era sopravvissuto?  
Quelle domande tornarono alla ribalta, improvvise e possenti, e Harry cominciò a rimpiangere il breve periodo, dopo la monta, in cui aveva creduto di aver perso la ragione.  
Cominciò a pensarci incessantemente fino a provare un dolore quasi fisico, per quel non sapere, e cominciò ad agognare di nuovo l’oblio del piacere.  
Prese a strusciarsi ovunque, sperando che bastasse a convincere Draco che era di nuovo in calore, e che aveva bisogno di essere montato, così da potersi perdere di nuovo, orgasmo dopo orgasmo, magari per sempre.  
Non funzionò ma gli fece guadagnare una brutta punizione, una di quelle a pancia in su e gambe larghe che non aveva più ricevuto da quando era stato montato.  
Il pensiero del piacere che cancella ogni cosa divenne il suo pallino fisso ma per quanto facesse, per quanto si sfregasse sui tappeti, e una volta anche sulla gamba di Draco, non riuscì mai a raggiungere quel grado di accecante orgasmo che gli aveva tolto pensiero e umanità.  
“Sono gli ormoni della gravidanza a renderla così eccitata.” Disse un mattino la signora Malfoy e Draco chiese a bruciapelo:  
“Che cosa dovrei fare, secondo te? Non ha senso farla montare di nuovo. E’ già gravida.”  
Harry guaì il suo bisogno, sperando che la donna appoggiasse l’idea di una nuova monta. Purtroppo non funzionò:  
“Passerà. Ha solo bisogno di tranquillità. E’ una fase.”  
Non era quello che Harry avrebbe voluto sentire ma, da diversi giorni, gli era venuta una nuova idea ed era molto tentato di provarla.  
Sapeva che c’era un canile, nei giardini, perché sentiva spesso abbaiare i cani; a volte ci era passato vicino, durante le sue passeggiate pomeridiane con Draco. Si ricordava che una volta Lucius Malfoy aveva detto di aver proposto a Draco di farlo montare da quei cani… Draco però aveva stato scelto per lui il cane di Zabini, invece di limitarsi a portarlo lì. Forse lo aveva fatto per una questione di stirpe o di addestramento o… non importava. Harry stava in tutti i modi cercando di capire come sarebbe potuto arrivare a quel canile.  
La sua miglior opportunità era di notte, mentre tutti dormivano. Sapeva di poter aprire le porte agevolmente, mettendosi su due zampe e facendo leva sulle maniglie con i suoi moncherini, perché era da tempo che Draco non si dava più la pena di chiudere a chiave la porta.  
L’unico problema era che non era certo di riuscire a superare il portone principale, chiuso magicamente.  
Pensò e ripensò e, alla fine, si avvide che le portefinestre che davano sul giardino sembravano avere maniglie piuttosto semplici. Forse erano incantate perché non potessero essere aperte dall’esterno ma Harry dubitava che fossero fatte per tenere rinchiuso qualcuno all’interno…  
Era circa la metà di settembre quando tentò la fortuna, sperando di non incappare in nessuno, nemmeno in un elfo domestico.  
La porta della camera di Draco si aprì senza problemi e lui scese le scale il più silenziosamente possibile. Arrivò al piano terreno senza incidenti.  
Quando la maniglia della portafinestra cedette, sotto la sua pressione, si sentì stupido.  
Avrebbe potuto fuggire. Era la sua occasione.  
Fu il suo riflesso nel vetro a fermarlo.  
Era un povero essere deforme che non aveva voce e che non comprendeva il linguaggio umano. Non sapeva né dove andare né se ci fosse ancora qualcuno, in tutto il mondo, cui importava di lui, a parte Draco.  
Il pensiero fu accecante perché… sì, a Draco importava, comprese.  
Erano mesi che il ragazzo era lì per lui, giorno dopo giorno.  
Si svegliava all’alba per portarlo fuori e aveva passato molto tempo a fargli rincorrere legnetti solo per tenerlo in forma… e di certo avrebbe potuto impegnare il suo tempo in modo diverso, se avesse voluto.  
No, non doveva distrarsi. Aveva un piano e aveva bisogno di metterlo in atto proprio perché non voleva più dover pensare proprio a nulla, né alla guerra né a Draco, tantomeno a se stesso.  
Uscì nella notte e si diresse verso il canile, sperando che non fosse chiuso in maniera impossibile da aprire, per lui.  
Ci arrivò senza farsi vedere, anche se l’aria della notte sulla sua pelle nuda lo fece rabbrividire per tutto il percorso, ora che non c’era Draco a lanciargli incantesimi riscaldanti.  
Appena fu al capanno, i cani sentirono la sua presenza e cominciarono ad abbaiare e Harry si spaventò un poco.  
E se lo avessero aggredito? Se lo avessero considerato un umano, un intruso? Lui non era davvero un cane e non era per niente detto che… ma non aveva importanza, vero?  
Era dall’inizio che cercava una via di fuga e quella era la sua occasione perfetta.  
Poteva rimanere ucciso o perdere il senno ma, in ogni caso, sarebbe andata bene.  
Alzò il semplice fermo della porta e quella si aprì piano, verso l’esterno, mentre Harry intravedeva le molte forme scure e ringhianti, nel capanno.  
Avanzò sussurrando una preghiera, che gli uscì come un uggiolio, perché all’improvviso comprese che, essere dilaniato dai cani, non sarebbe stata una morte rapida e neppure indolore.  
Ormai era lì, così entrò nella penombra e fece l’unica cosa cui poteva pensare: abbassò la testa a terra e si offrì a quell’orda di bestie. Facessero ciò che volevano, a lui bastava farla finita.  
Si avvicinarono ringhianti e sbavanti, annusando rumorosamente, e Harry rimase immobile, aspettandosi i morsi e i denti che dilaniavano la carne, da un momento all’altro.  
Il primo contatto che ricevette fu quello di un naso freddo fra le sue natiche, mentre una bestia indagava il suo odore.  
Un momento dopo il cane gli fu sopra, azzannandogli il collo con forza, fino a farlo sanguinare.  
Harry gemette per il dolore mentre sentiva il pene della bestia premere contro il suo ano.  
Nessuno aveva lanciato un incantesimo lubrificante e la penetrazione fu brusca e dolorosa. Tentò di muoversi ma i denti lo strinsero più forte sul collo e lui s’immobilizzò.  
Intorno a lui altri cani abbaiavano in una cacofonia insensata mentre lui sentiva quel cazzo aprirlo e farsi strada a forza nel suo ano serrato.  
Bastarono poche spinte e il cane lasciò il suo collo sanguinante per girarsi mentre Harry sentiva il nodo, che aveva così disperatamente agognato, crescergli dentro, allargandolo e cominciando a pulsare facendolo gemere di piacere.  
Anche in quel piacere si sentì sporco, sbagliato. Perché non poteva smettere di pensare? Se per il mondo era solo una cagna, allora non stava facendo nulla di male…   
Alle sue spalle però stava succedendo qualcosa; sentì ringhiare e, quando si girò per quello che poteva, vide due cani che stavano cercando di azzannare quello che lo stava annodando.  
Ululò di dolore quando il cane si spostò e il nodo dentro di sé fu tirato con violenza e fu certo che, se quella pressione fosse continuata, il suo ano si sarebbe lacerato, perché in nessun altro modo il grosso nodo sarebbe potuto uscire da lui.  
Eppure la pressione continuò e le sue urla non sortirono proprio nessun effetto e, alla fine, in qualche modo, il nodo fu tolto dal suo buco e subito dopo altri denti furono sul collo di Harry, mentre un nuovo contendente riusciva a prendere il posto del primo, pronto a montarlo.  
Il secondo cane era più grosso e pesante e Harry fu schiacciato sotto il suo peso mentre la penetrazione, brutale come la prima, fu ancora più dolorosa, entrando nel suo ano lacerato.  
Harry piagnucolò ma, con i denti della bestia sul collo, non osò muoversi.  
Le spinte furono poche, per sua fortuna, poi un altro nodo si gonfiò dentro di lui e, anche nel dolore, Harry riuscì a perdersi in un minimo di piacere. Qualcosa gli sbatté contro la faccia e, per la prima volta, nella penombra del capanno, Harry si trovò davanti agli occhi il cazzo di un cane come non lo aveva mai visto prima. Sorgeva dal pelo, estratto dalla sua guaina e pronto.  
Il cane continuò a sbattere contro la sua faccia finché Harry, annebbiato dal piacere del nodo, non aprì la bocca e lo lasciò entrare.  
Il sapore era selvatico, rivoltante, ma il nodo palpitava nel suo ano e a lui non interessava.  
Si rese conto del suo errore solo quando il cane si girò e il nodo prese a gonfiarsi nella sua bocca, spalancandogli le mascelle fino a farle esplodere di dolore.  
Rimase così, con la bocca e il culo pieni di quei grossi nodi, per tutto il tempo che servì, mentre cercava di concentrarsi e continuare a inghiottire il seme viscido che gli veniva pompato in gola, per non soffocare.  
Quando il nodo nel suo ano si sgonfiò, e un nuovo cane lo schiacciò a terra, quello davanti era ancora saldamente annodato nella sua bocca e il movimento di Harry gli provocò dolore, così reagì muovendosi di scatto e lui sentì la mascella schioccare dolorosamente.  
Non era per niente com’era stato con Charles… non riusciva a perdersi nel piacere, in mezzo a tutto quel dolore, ai ringhi e ai morsi, e non era in grado di fare nulla se non restare immobile e pregare che finisse, perché i cani erano troppi e non avrebbe mai potuto fuggire, ormai.  
Così fu usato, da un cane dopo l’altro.   
Ogni volta che il piacere lo distraeva, lui apriva la bocca per ululare e un nuovo cazzo entrava tra le sue labbra e gonfiava un doloroso nodo che lo costringeva a ingurgitare, e ingurgitare, la disgustosa sborra di quei cani.  
Ebbe degli orgasmi, quando i nodi pulsarono dentro i lui, ma non durarono mai abbastanza, e il dolore fu troppo perché potesse ignorarlo e perdersi davvero.  
Draco lo trovò all’alba, mentre era ancora annodato a due cani contemporaneamente, uno davanti e uno dietro.  
Harry lo sentì arrivare da lontano, chiamando ripetutamente il suo nome con voce allarmata, e quando entrò, allontanando con un colpo di bacchetta tutti i cani che erano ancora in attesa di poter montare Harry, dovette aspettare che i nodi delle due bestie che lo stavano usando si sgonfiassero, prima di poterlo recuperare.  
Lo strinse tra le braccia e lo sollevò; Harry gemette per il dolore.  
Era coperto di profondi morsi e tagli e sanguinava in diversi punti, senza contare che aveva le tozze gambe imbrattate di seme mentre altro gli colava dalla bocca. La sua mascella era slogata, o forse rotta, e il suo ano perdeva seme e sangue.  
Draco corse verso casa con lui in braccio, e l’ultima cosa che Harry ricordò fu una pozione premuta sulle sue labbra, poi finalmente trovò l’oblio del sonno, l’unico che gli fosse concesso.

Si svegliò da solo nella cuccia, quella nella camera spoglia nella quale era stato tenuto quando era arrivato lì.  
Era dolorante e aveva quasi tutto il corpo fasciato.  
Tipsy venne da lui con del cibo e lo imboccò, poi se ne andò immediatamente senza emettere un suono.  
Harry cominciò a temere il futuro, a quel punto. Che cosa sarebbe successo, ora? Non lo sapeva ma ne era terrorizzato.  
Sarebbe stato punito? Come?   
Non era tanto il dolore attuale a spaventarlo, visto che era stato curato e che non aveva avuto ferite davvero gravi, ma il pensiero di quello che sarebbe seguito.  
Non era certo che essere entrato nel canile fosse un crimine, ma di certo lo era essere uscito dalla casa di nascosto.  
Draco arrivò a metà mattinata e lo guardò serio, dalla porta, dicendo:  
“Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare a dirti quanto sei imbecille.” Il tono era duro, freddo, e Harry sussultò.  
Gli occhi di Draco gli sembrarono di ghiaccio e Harry fu certo che la punizione stesse per arrivare.  
Prima ci sarebbe stato il sermone, però:  
“Potevi morire. Potevano dilaniarti… Stamattina sarei entrato nel canile solo per trovare i tuoi pezzi smembrati. Era quello che volevi? Davvero non potevi resistere alla fregola? Quelli sono cani da caccia, non sono… addestrati…” Draco sollevò le mani sopra la testa in un gesto di estrema esasperazione “…Ah! Non so nemmeno cosa dovrei fare, ora, con te!”  
Dopo avanzò, allacciò il guinzaglio al collare di Harry e lo portò fuori.  
Harry si era aspettato una punizione esemplare e invece non arrivò, ma forse era perché aveva ancora delle ferite. Il collare alto lo aveva protetto dai morsi peggiori ma si sentiva le spalle tirare a ogni movimento, nei punti dove la nuova pelle si era formata sopra le sue ferite, e la passeggiata fuori fu tutt’altro che comoda.  
Draco non disse più nulla e dopo lo riportò nella sua stanza e lo lasciò da solo.  
A pranzo fu fatto scendere in sala con la famiglia e Lucius sembrò piuttosto divertito, dall’atteggiamento di Draco, così lo stuzzicò:  
“Oh, avanti! Stai tenendo il broncio a Harry per stanotte? E’ solo una cagna e ha seguito il suo istinto! Adesso che sa quanto le piace farsi montare era solo questione di tempo prima che ne volesse ancora… e devo dire che ha davvero buon gusto! I miei cani da caccia sono tutti grossi e molto focosi, dopotutto. Scommetto che le è piaciuto farsi montare da così tanti cani selvaggi e non… addomesticati!”  
Draco rispose gelido:  
“Padre, non le è piaciuto per niente. Era in uno stato pietoso, ferita, morsa, lacera. Voglio che tu metta delle serrature magiche sul canile, d’ora in poi. Questo non deve potersi ripetere.”  
Lucius Malfoy quasi trasecolò davanti a suo figlio, che gli aveva palesemente impartito un ordine con voce dura e fredda, ma non commentò e invece fu sua moglie a chinarsi sotto il tavolo e ad allungare una mano in direzione di Harry:  
“Vieni da me, piccolina. Scommetto che hai bisogno di una coccola.”  
Harry zoppicò piano verso la mano tesa, più per abitudine che per altro, ma Draco tirò il guinzaglio e lo bloccò:  
“No. L’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è di essere vezzeggiata.” Dopo si alzò dal tavolo e si allontanò, trascinandosi Harry dietro, ancor prima che avessero potuto mangiare.

Quel pomeriggio Harry fu portato fuori da Draco, poi fu trascinato nella piccola biblioteca, dove il ragazzo studiò in silenzio.  
Non gli disse nulla e non allungò mai la mano per accarezzarlo e lo stesso accadde durante la serata.  
Fu messo a dormire da solo, nella sua stanza, e il giorno dopo fu Tipsy a portarlo a fuori.  
E anche il giorno dopo ancora.  
Le sue ferite erano già guarite, grazie alle pozioni e agli unguenti, e Harry si ritrovò annoiato senza la presenza costante di Draco.  
Il terzo giorno senza vedere nessuno, se non l’elfa, Harry era così esasperato che avrebbe volentieri corso dietro a un bastoncino, senza nemmeno pensare una volta a quanto odiasse quella cosa, se Draco fosse stato lì a lanciarglielo, ma Draco non c’era.  
Rientrando in casa lo incrociò nell’ingresso.  
Tentò di tirare il guinzaglio, che Tipsy teneva, per avvicinarsi a lui ma l’elfa lo trattenne.  
Guaì per attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo, che però volse su di lui occhi freddi e poi si allontanò.  
Quello fece male a Harry. Molto più male di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.  
Per quanto fosse ormai solo un cane, per quanto la sua situazione fosse orribile, almeno c’era stata una presenza umana, nella sua vita, fino a quel punto, e vedere Draco ignorarlo così palesemente…  
Passò il pomeriggio da solo, pensieroso.  
Davvero gli mancava la compagnia di Draco, il suo aguzzino?  
La risposta era semplice: sì.  
Per tutte le cose orribili che gli erano state fatte, Harry si rese conto che ora ce n’erano altre che non aveva mai avuto, prima.  
I Dursley non gli avevano mai dato tre pasti al giorno, non lo avevano mai nemmeno sfiorato con un dito… adesso era un cane ma almeno, come animale, otteneva tutto quello che il ragazzo Harry non aveva mai avuto prima.  
Draco era sempre rimasto con lui, gli aveva parlato, confidato segreti anche, lo aveva coccolato e si era preoccupato per qualunque cosa. Aveva addirittura scacciato Parkinson perché lo aveva insultato… e quando lo aveva rimproverato era sembrato sinceramente sconvolto.  
E adesso non gli parlava più e non lo voleva vicino.  
Harry sentì un brutto dolore al petto e si nascose il volto tra le zampe.  
Era stato un vero imbecille, Draco aveva ragione, forse era ancora vero che voleva morire, anche se quel desiderio non era sempre presente nella sua mente… solo a volte… di certo, però, essere dilaniato da quei cani, non sarebbe stato un bel modo di porre fine alla sua vita.  
All’improvviso Harry non sapeva più nemmeno quello che voleva.

Draco lo venne a prendere dopo cinque giorni di assenza.  
Harry lo vide entrare e si sentì immensamente sollevato, perché la solitudine gli aveva gravato come un macigno sul cuore.  
Gli occhi di Draco, però, furono freddi e duri e quando Harry tentò di sollevare la testa, cercando un contatto, una carezza, il ragazzo si limitò a ignorarlo, attaccò il guinzaglio al suo collare e lo strattonò per farlo muovere.  
Harry uggiolò. Era affranto da quel rifiuto e, all’improvviso, con le lacrime agli occhi, si buttò sulla schiena e aprì le gambe, invitando la punizione.  
Draco lo osservò e scosse la testa.  
“No. Andiamo.” Disse semplicemente e poi lo trascinò fuori.  
In giardino gli tirò dei bastoncini e Harry li rincorse e li riportò, come se quello potesse risolvere tutto, come se svolgere al meglio quel compito cancellasse il recente passato ma Draco continuò a ignorarlo.  
Dopo la terza volta in cui riportò il bastone, senza ricevere nemmeno un commento, Harry si sollevò malamente sulle sue gambe mozze e cercò di allungarsi verso l’alto, in cerca di un contatto… di qualcosa.  
“Giù.” Disse Draco, freddo e perentorio, e Harry tornò a terra e lo guardò, affranto.  
Bramava un tocco, parole, chiacchiere... non voleva essere un animale mutilato, solo, ignorato… era tutto troppo…  
Draco sospirò e si sedette per terra, vicino a lui.  
Harry non osò avvicinarsi, a quel punto, ma restò immobile, in attesa.  
“Non puoi fare così, ora. Non hai idea di quanto ci sia stato male, degli incubi… potevi morire.” La voce di Draco era amara mentre continuava. “Ed io? A me non hai mai pensato nemmeno per un attimo, vero? A te non importa nemmeno. Tu non ti rendi conto di quello che io…” Un singhiozzo sfuggì dalle labbra di Draco e Harry pensò che tutta quella situazione fosse ingiusta.  
Non sapeva perché a Draco sembrasse importare tanto di lui ma si sentì un vero stronzo, perché non aveva pensato che la sua morte, o la sua pazzia, potesse interessare davvero a qualcuno, ormai.  
Harry si avvicinò piano e gli toccò la mano, abbandonata in grembo, con la faccia. La leccò piano perché, se era un cane, poteva farlo. Strusciò le grandi orecchie pelose sul petto di Draco, uggiolando, cercando di dirgli che era spiacente, lo era davvero.  
Non aveva idea di quello che Draco avesse passato ma, se era stato realmente preoccupato per lui, se davvero si era affezionato a lui… sapeva quanto fosse brutta la paura di perdere una persona amata. Certe volte aveva anche pensato che il suo non sapere più niente, dei suoi amici, fosse una benedizione, perché almeno poteva sperare che fossero vivi e felici, da qualche parte.  
Draco dopo un po’ si mise ad accarezzargli piano le orecchie e Harry uggiolò mentre una strana gioia gli invadeva il petto.  
“Harry, non farlo più. Mai più. Ci sono dei motivi se voglio che tu sia una cagnolina bene addestrata e educata… io non… tu non capiresti. Fidati di me.” Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo sollevò e Harry vide che stava piangendo “Fidati. Voglio solo il meglio, per te.”  
E a Harry sembrò vero.

Dopo l’incidente del canile Harry cominciò a bramare la compagnia di Draco. Erano sempre insieme ma a Harry non bastava più la sola vicinanza.  
Voleva il contatto, la sua mano sulle orecchie, la sua voce.  
Quando passeggiavano, strusciava i fianchi sulle sue gambe, quando Draco parlava, lui pendeva dalle sue labbra.  
All’improvviso Draco era diventato il suo tutto. Tutta la sua vita ruotava intorno a lui.  
Quando Draco usciva, lasciandolo a casa, Harry si accasciava nella sua cuccia, solo e depresso, e quando Draco tornava, Harry si appressava a lui, felice e festante come un vero cane.  
E Draco lo ricompensava, lo coccolava, gli lasciava leccare piccoli cioccolatini o altre prelibatezze dalle sue mani, di nascosto da sua madre, durante i the pomeridiani che erano diventati consueti da quando il tempo si era fatto più freddo.  
La signora Malfoy aveva fatto preparare tutta una serie di vestitini invernali per Harry e, sebbene fossero in pratica inutili, perché c’era sempre un incantesimo riscaldante lanciato su Harry quando doveva uscire, era comunque costretto a indossare quelle ridicole cose in assurdi colori pastello, sempre in tinta con gli ancora più odiosi fiocchi che gli venivano messi tra i capelli.  
Harry però non si opponeva; si lasciava mettere quei cappottini, che in realtà gli coprivano solo la schiena, lasciando sempre ben visibile tutto il resto, il suo culo, sormontato dalla soffice coda e il suo stomaco con i sei capezzoli, senza un lamento.  
Poiché l’autunno era ormai avanzato, Draco aveva insegnato a Harry a fare i suoi bisogni in casa, in una cassetta.   
Non che Harry non fosse in grado di capire quella semplice cosa ma aveva finto comunque di sbagliare, un paio di volte, solo per gioco. Draco sembrò divertito, e un po’ esasperato, dagli sguardi di furba malizia che Harry gli rivolse dopo averla fatta dove non avrebbe dovuto.  
L’altra cosa che impegnò la mente di Harry, quell’autunno, fu l’avanzare della gravidanza.  
A fine novembre il suo ventre aveva cominciato a gonfiarsi e lui lo osservava spesso, con affascinato orrore.  
Ancora non aveva idea di che mostro ci fosse dentro di lui ma tutti sembravano sempre così felici, di accarezzarlo e lodarlo per quella vita che gli cresceva dentro, che Harry non aveva più la forza di preoccuparsene.

A Natale Astoria sarebbe venuto in visita.  
Draco l'aveva ripetuto così tante volte che Harry ormai lo sapeva perfettamente ma, quando sentì il suo padrone ribadirlo per l’ennesima volta, sorridendo come un pazzo, emise una risata canina perché era davvero felice per lui.  
Il mattino dell’attesa visita Harry fu trascinato nel giardino d’inverno, dove le bellissime rose della signora Malfoy crescevano e fiorivano, incuranti del gelo esterno. Draco colse una rosa bianca e, con un colpo di bacchetta, fece sparire tutte le spine dal gambo.  
Dopo si chinò su di lui, parlandogli grave, come non faceva quasi mai:  
“Voglio farle una sorpresa ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!” Disse mentre lo strofinava prima sulle orecchie e poi sullo stomaco.  
Harry si buttò a terra, a pancia su, beandosi delle carezze sul suo ventre gonfio e uggiolando, felice sia per se stesso sia per la gioia di Draco.  
Non si aspettava altro e quando Draco afferrò di scatto il suo piccolo pene, rosso, teso e sensibile, sussultò e lo guardò incuriosito.  
“Buona, buona.” Mormorò il ragazzo e Harry lo vide allineare il gambo del fiore al suo pene mentre diceva sommessamente:  
“Metterò questa rosa proprio qui, e tu andrai da lei, ti metterai su due zampe e gliela offrirai.”  
Harry ricordò la bacchetta che era stata messa nel suo pene e fece una smorfia ma poi, prima ancora che potesse pensare di opporsi, vide le guance di Draco arrossarsi mentre continuava a parlare:  
“Se gliela dessi io, potrebbe rifiutarla… potrebbe…” Deglutì e s’interruppe per un attimo “… ma non rifiuterà un dono da te, Harry.”  
Draco lo stava fissando, come in attesa del suo permesso per fare quella cosa assurda, e Harry ricordò la voce gentile di Astoria e il modo in cui lei lo trattava ancora come se fosse umano e, molto lentamente, annuì.  
Draco distolse lo sguardo e mormorò un incantesimo lubrificante prima di infilare il corto gambo nel suo piccolo pene.  
Harry strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi a quella fastidiosa intrusione e quando li riaprì il bocciolo era lì, infilato nel suo pene, oscenamente bianco contro la sua pelle violacea.  
Deglutì, rendendosi conto che davvero quella sua appendice era diventata solo una ‘sporgenza carina’, come gli aveva detto Draco una volta, ma del tutto inutile se non per il fatto che fosse sempre immensamente sensibile e lo facesse uggiolare a ogni piccolo sfregamento.  
Quella realizzazione lo mise a disagio ma il rossore imbarazzato di Draco, e il suo atteggiamento ansioso, lo costrinsero a scacciare il pensiero.  
Attesero l’arrivo di Astoria nel salotto su cui si apriva il camino della Metropolvere e, quando la ragazza finalmente arrivò, spolverandosi la cenere dai vestiti con le mani piuttosto che con un incantesimo, Harry si ritrovò a sorridere.  
Era carina ma non era quello a renderla affascinante ma il fatto che fosse sempre così rilassata e che sembrasse accettare tutto con un sorriso.  
E lei sorrise davvero, sia a Draco sia a lui.   
Mentre si avvicinava a loro, salutando, il suo padrone gli diede un piccolo colpo sul fianco, con la gamba, e Harry, adesso rosso di vergogna, si fece avanti.  
Quando fu a poco più di un passo dalla ragazza, si sollevò sulle sue zampe, quei tristi monconi di gambe, e cercò di restare in equilibrio, mostrandole il fiore che sporgeva dal suo piccolo pene, proprio sotto il ventre rotondo.  
“Harry, ma cosa….?”  
Poi Astoria vide la rosa e i suoi occhi dardeggiarono su Draco, assottigliandosi, pieni di furia.  
No! Pensò Harry… lei… non doveva arrabbiarsi! Non con Draco… Harry lo aveva fatto di sua volontà… era stato d’accordo… anche lui voleva donarle quel fiore… voleva dirle che era grato per come lo trattava sempre e…  
Abbaiò, cercando di suonare felice.  
Di più.  
Estrasse la lingua dalla bocca e sollevò le braccia, piegate, come un vero cane, cercando di sorridere.  
Gli occhi di Astoria tornarono su di lui.  
Non guardava il fiore ma Harry, negli occhi, poi si chinò lentamente e disse piano:  
“Siete due cretini.”  
Dopo, però, rise.  
Quel giorno Harry si accorse che le cose sembravano andare bene, tra la ragazza e Draco, e gli sguardi d’intesa tra loro non sembravano infastidire troppo i coniugi Malfoy.  
Li vide baciarsi, quel pomeriggio, mentre lo portavano a passeggio nei giardini.  
Lui li guardò affascinato e un po’ malinconico, al pensiero che qualcosa del genere gli fosse ormai precluso per sempre, ma comunque non poté fare a meno di essere felice per Draco.  
Astoria si chinò vicino a Harry, dopo, e con tono complice gli disse:  
“Mi raccomando, non dirlo a nessuno, ma era il mio primo bacio!”  
Harry abbaiò una risata e le leccò la faccia.


	5. Capitolo 5

Harry era più nervoso ogni giorno che passava a causa dell’agitazione di tutti, in casa e il travaglio cominciò in ritardo.  
Non solo non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe partorito ma non sapeva neppure come avrebbe dovuto partorire, essendo un maschio, e intorno a lui tutti sembravano non fare altro che osservarlo, preoccupati e ansiosi.  
La signora Malfoy toccava ripetutamente la sua enorme pancia gonfia e Draco si mordeva le labbra, e le unghie, ogni volta che un qualunque verso usciva dalla bocca di Harry.  
In quel clima, che lo aveva reso sempre più impaurito, quando Harry emise il primo vero gemito di dolore, dovuto a una forte fitta al suo stomaco, ebbe almeno la grazia di non dover assistere scientemente a quello che seguì, perché la signora Malfoy fu su di lui in meno di un secondo e gli versò in gola una pozione che lo fece addormentare istantaneamente.  
Quando si svegliò tenne gli occhi chiusi, cercando di capire cosa potesse essere successo.  
Aveva un vago dolore al ventre e sentiva i suoi capezzoli sensibili sfregare contro qualcosa che poteva essere un panno o un lenzuolo, ma per il resto gli sembrava di stare bene.  
Osò aprire gli occhi e vide che si trovava in un vero letto; Draco era al suo capezzale e sorrideva come un pazzo.  
“Ciao bella addormentata. Come ti senti? Stanca?”  
Harry era sotto un lenzuolo leggero, perché erano i primi di maggio e il clima era ormai più mite, e raspò con le zampe per toglierlo e vedere il suo ventre, che già intuiva non essere più gonfio come prima.  
Draco, solerte, lo aiutò a scostare il lenzuolo mentre chiamava Tipsy e diceva:  
“Harry è sveglia. Vai a dire a mia madre di portargli il suo cucciolo.”  
Harry si bloccò, forse a causa dell’orrore che provava al pensiero del mostro che, evidentemente, aveva partorito o forse perché tutti e sei i suoi capezzoli, che adesso sormontavano delle montagnole gonfie, perdevano gocce di un liquido lattiginoso che doveva essere latte.  
Draco notò l’indagine e spiegò tranquillo, con voce così allegra da essere irreale:  
“Sì, a quanto pare hai molto latte. E’ un bene, per il cucciolo, ovviamente.”  
Poi la porta si aprì e Harry chiuse gli occhi, certo di non voler vedere la mostruosità che la signora Malfoy stava trasportando.  
Che lo volesse o meno il fardello fu posto sul suo petto e le mani della donna gli spostarono le zampe in modo che potesse sostenerne il peso.  
Harry aveva gli occhi stretti, sentiva solo il nodo di terrore che gli stringeva lo stomaco e il prurito delle lacrime, e fu solo il vagito a convincerlo della necessità di guardare l’essere da cui proveniva il suono.  
Aprì gli occhi.  
Li chiuse.  
Li riaprì.  
Era un bambino.  
Era umano e aveva due perfette manine strette in adorabili pugnetti.  
Qualcosa si sciolse dentro di lui e rimase incredulo a guardare quella piccola creatura mentre la signora Malfoy, esultante non meno del figlio, diceva piano, come se avesse paura di turbare Harry o il bambino:  
“E’ il tuo cucciolo, Harry. Sano e perfetto.”  
Harry non se ne capacitava… doveva essere stata la magia… le pozioni… non lo sapeva ma era così sollevato, di non aver dato alla vita un mostro, e così incantato dall’umana perfezione del bambino, che non riuscì più a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Adesso ha gli occhi blu, perché è appena nato, ma scommetto che presto saranno verdi come i tuoi. Ti assomiglia molto!” disse Draco, che sembrava davvero non riuscire a reprimere la gioia.  
Harry osservò quei grandi occhi blu e un sorriso gli stirò le labbra.  
Non ricordava nemmeno quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva sorriso, ma era certo che quello fosse un ottimo momento per ricominciare a farlo.  
Il bambino sollevò una manina e Harry la toccò con il palmo di quella che un tempo era stata la sua mano.  
Le piccole manine indagarono il bordo della zampa e la afferrarono e Harry si rese conto che non solo sorrideva ma che stava anche piangendo e, per una volta, di vera gioia.  
Alzò gli occhi su Draco, perché davvero non riusciva a credere che quella creatura, che quel bambino, fosse suo.  
Draco, miracolosamente, sembrò capire la domanda inespressa:  
“Sì Harry, è il tuo cucciolo ed è bellissimo.”  
Harry lo stinse a sé e quando la signora Malfoy lo spostò, e gli fece vedere come tenerlo perché il bambino potesse prendere il latte, la cosa non gli sembrò nemmeno strana.  
La sua felicità, quel giorno, aveva cancellato tutti i mesi di dolore e umiliazione. Tutto era semplicemente perfetto.

I primi giorni Harry si svegliava a qualunque rumore, anche minimo, e ogni volta cercava con gli occhi il bambino.  
Lasciavano che lui lo tenesse solo per le poppate ma Harry non voleva mai allontanarsi dalla casa, nemmeno per i suoi bisogni, se prima non lo aveva visto, se non sapeva esattamente dov’era.  
Per quanto tutti si riferissero a lui come al ‘cucciolo’, era chiaro che non era trattato come un animale ma come un normale neonato.  
La signora Malfoy lo teneva spesso in braccio, cullandolo e cantando canzoni schiocche che facevano ridere tutti.  
I Malfoy erano estasiati dalla presenza del bambino e Draco non faceva che ripetere, in continuazione, quanto fosse perfetto e perfetto.  
Harry sentiva un orgoglio indicibile, nel petto, ogni volta che il suo padrone ripeteva quelle parole, e il sorriso sembrava non lasciare più il suo volto.  
Quel bambino aveva portato una ventata di allegria su tutta la casa e anche il signor Malfoy sorrideva come uno scemo quando cullava il piccolo, raccontando spesso storie buffe e imbarazzanti, di quando suo figlio era neonato, che facevano ridere Harry e Narcissa e arrossire Draco.  
La vita di Harry, che negli ultimi mesi era gravitata intorno a Draco, adesso aveva un nuovo fulcro e lui era al settimo cielo.  
Non gli importava più di essere stato mutilato, di essere trattato alla stregua di un animale, di non avere più niente… era così felice che tutto il resto non contava e, forse, fu per quello che le parole di Draco, un caldo pomeriggio d’inizio giugno, lo colsero alla sprovvista come una pugnalata al cuore.  
“Harry, il tuo cucciolo non può più restare qui, lo capisci, vero?”  
Harry non lo capiva. Che cosa voleva dire Draco? Perché? Tutti amavano il bambino! Perché non poteva restare?  
Harry guaì mentre la paura gli chiudeva la gola.  
“Domani il cucciolo andrà nella sua nuova casa. Non ti devi preoccupare però, perché abbiamo trovato per lui una bella famiglia, che lo amerà molto.”  
Harry scosse la testa e scattò verso la casa con tutta la velocità di cui erano capaci le sue tozze zampe.  
Doveva vedere il bambino, non potevano togliergli anche quello!  
Draco non fece fatica a seguirlo, con le sue lunghe gambe, e cercò di fermarlo.  
“Adesso è ancora in casa, Harry. Lo lascerò dormire con te, stanotte, così potrai salutarlo.”  
Harry si bloccò e fissò Draco con un odio più grande di quello che aveva provato in passato, perché un conto era ferire lui, punirlo, fargli qualunque delle tante cose che gli erano state fatte… ma il suo bambino… non il suo bambino…  
Draco rispose allo sguardo d’odio con una tristezza che non poteva essere simulata:  
“Lo so. Anch’io vorrei che restasse, e anche mia madre e mio padre, ma non può.”  
Harry scosse la testa.  
Certo che poteva, erano solo loro a volerlo allontanare. Chi altri se non loro?  
Draco si chinò a terra e gli sollevò il muso perché lo guardasse in faccia:  
“Harry, so che non vuoi che succeda ma noi abbiamo già te. Tu sei una cagnolina adorabile e avrai molti altri cuccioli. Non possiamo tenerli tutti, capisci?”  
Harry non voleva nemmeno considerare la frase perché… no! Non importava se lo avessero fatto montare e ingravidare mille volte! Quello era il suo bambino!  
Girò le terga a Draco e corse in casa, abbaiando disperato.  
Narcissa corse da lui con il bambino tra le braccia e, comprendendo fin troppo bene il motivo della sua disperazione, si abbassò immediatamente.  
“E’ qui Harry, è qui.”  
Harry vide il suo piccolo e maledì tutto e tutti.  
Se fosse stato ancora umano, se avesse avuto mani, gambe e una voce, avrebbe lottato fino alla morte per non essere diviso dal suo bambino, ma non aveva più armi, non aveva mezzi, non aveva nulla.  
Era una cagna e il suo cucciolo stava per essergli strappato via, portato lontano, chissà dove.  
Avvicinò il muso al faccino del bambino che stava dormendo e lo leccò appena con la lingua, sperando che si svegliasse e lo guardasse con i suoi grandi occhi, bellissimi e innocenti.  
Il bambino si mosse appena ma non si svegliò e quella notte, mentre Harry ascoltava il respiro tranquillo di suo figlio, pianse a più non posso e scoprì che le profondità della disperazione sembravano non avere mai fine, per lui.

Dopo, tutto fu diverso.  
Sapeva di essere depresso e niente di quello che faceva Draco, per rallegrarlo, poteva placare la voragine di vuoto che sentiva nel petto.  
Si muoveva, usciva, entrava, mangiava e dormiva ma non gli interessava. Niente aveva più senso e si era reso conto che la sua piccola parentesi di gioia era stata solo quello, un fugace momento in una vita che era stata condannata alla disperazione.  
Draco sembrava sempre più preoccupato, per lui, e non faceva che carezzarlo e parlargli ma Harry non ascoltava più.  
Lo odiava, odiava tutti.  
Aveva anche morso la mano a Draco, uno dei primi giorni, e il suo padrone non aveva nemmeno reagito, solo lo aveva guardato affranto e aveva detto piano:  
“Mi dispiace. Vorrei che capissi quanto mi dispiace, Harry.”  
Era stata Astoria che, alla fine, aveva trovato un modo per fare breccia nelle nebbie della disperazione di Harry.  
La scuola era finita da un po’ ma, per qualche ragione, Astoria non era venuta in visita e Harry non si era nemmeno preoccupato della cosa, così preso dalla sua apatia, ma quando la vide si riscosse un po’, perché la ragazza sembrava pallida e triste.  
Draco, per quanto sembrasse felice di rivederla, dopo i lunghi mesi di separazione, lasciò che fosse lei, da sola, ad accompagnare Harry fuori, quel pomeriggio.  
All’inizio Astoria non disse nulla e Harry, troppo tormentato dal vuoto che l’assenza del suo bambino gli aveva lasciato nel petto, quasi non si accorse che quel silenzio era strano, perché di solito la ragazza parlava in continuazione.  
Quando arrivarono in riva allo stagno, Astoria si abbassò e, senza una parola, prese Harry sotto le ascelle e lo sollevò, facendolo sedere sulla panchina, come se fosse un essere umano, e solo dopo si accomodò al suo fianco, sospirando:  
“Draco mi ha detto del bambino. Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare… deve essere orribile essere separati dal proprio figlio.”  
Non disse ‘cucciolo’ ma proprio ‘bambino’ e ‘figlio’ e questo ebbe almeno l’effetto di sollevare la curiosità di Harry, che sperò insensatamente di poter sapere, almeno da lei, dove fosse ora il suo piccolo.  
“Senti, so di essere solo una ragazzina e di non poter capire il tuo dolore ma io… io sono malata, Harry.” Lo disse con voce così abbattuta che riuscì davvero a riscuotere Harry dal suo torpore e a costringerlo ad ascoltare mentre Astoria parlava guardando lontano, persa in pensieri tristi come quelli che gravavano su di lui.  
“Oh, non morirò… non subito, almeno, ma sono condannata. Avrò una vita breve. Almeno non sarò mai vecchia, o brutta, ma lo preferirei. Mi piacerebbe poter vivere tutta la mia vita con la persona che amo, circondata da una grande famiglia, ma non è destino che io possa avere niente, di tutto quello.”  
Si girò a guardare Harry, con le lacrime agli occhi, poi aggiunse, piano:  
“E nemmeno tu.” E dopo lo abbracciò.   
Lo abbracciò davvero, come se Harry fosse ancora un ragazzo umano e come se potesse davvero confortarla, anche se lui era nel suo stesso abisso di disperazione.  
Harry sollevò le braccia e la strinse al petto, incurante di essere nudo, mutilato o muto, perché era l’unica cosa che poteva fare e Astoria, in quel momento, sembrava essere un’altra anima tormentata che lui aveva incontrato in un mare di dolore.  
Quando lei si sollevò dalla sua spalla, aveva le guance bagnate.  
Prese un fazzoletto e se le asciugò prima di rivolgergli un sorriso triste:  
“Scusa. Non dovevo dirtelo. Tu stai già così male e non hai bisogno anche dei piagnistei di una ragazzina… però volevo che sapessi che, dal mio punto di vista, non sei così sfortunato come credi.”  
Si raddrizzò e squadrò le spalle, poi lo guardò seria, con il suo viso smunto e gli occhi rossi, e disse:  
“Puoi avere dei figli. Figli sani che non saranno gravati dalla maledizione che io probabilmente trasmetterei ai miei. Forse non li potrai tenere vicini, ma almeno avrai sempre la certezza che vivranno e potranno trovare la felicità che noi non avremo.” Prese fiato e poi continuò, con voce tetra “Se io avessi dei figli, morirei sapendo che anche loro sarebbero condannati alla mia stessa malattia e sarebbe solo colpa mia.”  
Dopo rimase in silenzio e si fissò le mani, posate in grembo, per molto tempo, mentre Harry cercava di pensare a tutte quelle cose e scopriva che aveva ancora la forza di provare pietà per un altro essere umano.  
Astoria era giovane e bella e carina e… doveva morire. Harry era giovane e sano e non sarebbe morto presto e avrebbe avuto dei figli che, ovunque fossero mandati, sarebbero sopravvissuti.  
Forse non era una consolazione e forse lo era. In quel momento non avrebbe saputo dirlo ma sentì di essere allo stesso tempo più sfortunato e più fortunato della creatura vicino a lui.  
Dopo, mentre tornavano verso la villa, Astoria continuò a parlare ma non con il suo solito tono allegro e svagato, bensì cupa, come se stesse facendo le ultime lugubri confidenze a Harry:  
“Sai, è per la mia malattia che i genitori di Draco non sono molto felici di vederci così vicini… posso capirlo. Nessuno vorrebbe vedere il proprio figlio amare una condannata a morte, una che probabilmente non potrà nemmeno dargli un erede.”  
Harry strusciò il fianco contro la gamba di Astoria, cercando di distrarla o di consolarla, e dopo quel pomeriggio, sebbene la sua malinconia e il pensiero fisso del suo bambino fossero ancora lì, Harry si sentì almeno un po’ meglio e non guardò più Draco con l’odio dei giorni precedente ma anzi, lo vide sotto una nuova luce, come se anche lui fosse una creatura nata solo per soffrire.  
Perché l’amore di Draco per Astoria, alla fine, avrebbe portato altra sofferenza e Harry dovette domandarsi se i pochi momenti felici, che lui aveva avuto con il suo bambino e che Draco avrebbe potuto avere con quella ragazza, fossero sufficienti a dare loro il coraggio di affrontare il futuro.  
Forse la risposta fu sì perché, dopo, Harry cominciò a riprendersi dalla sua nube di depressione.

Verso il finire di luglio Harry, sebbene pensasse ancora costantemente al suo bambino, aveva almeno ritrovato un po’ di vitalità e questa volta i segni del suo imminente calore gli furono più chiari.  
Sentiva un prurito dentro il ventre, e il suo piccolo pene era più sensibile e bisognoso di attenzioni di quanto fosse stato prima, e cominciò a domandarsi se di nuovo Draco lo avrebbe fatto montare e ingravidare.  
Il suo terrore più grande, a quel punto, non era più la monta o la gravidanza ma il pensiero di dover far nascere un altro figlio e di perderlo nuovamente, come se il tempo si fosse chiuso in un cerchio senza fine.  
Nonostante la sua ansia si chiese se Draco avrebbe scelto di nuovo il giorno del suo compleanno, per la monta, e cominciò a essere un po’ agitato.  
Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto per nulla essere riportato da Charles mentre, adesso che sapeva qual era la differenza, temeva molto i cani da caccia di Lucius.  
Quando prese a mettersi su due zampe per strusciare il pene voglioso contro la gamba di Draco, il suo padrone non ne sembrò per niente felice e, con voce molto grave, gli disse:  
“Harry, so che sei in calore ma quest’anno devi essere molto più brava.” Harry non capiva… erano mesi che si comportava bene e Draco non lo puniva spesso come in passato… cosa c’era di diverso, adesso?  
“Vedi, c’è una persona che mi ha chiesto espressamente di te e non è come con Blaise. Non possiamo permetterci di fare brutte figure, questa volta.”  
Non c’era da nessuna parte la voce sciocca che ogni tanto Draco usava con lui, anzi, sembrava che cercasse davvero di parlargli come se sapesse che poteva capire. O forse lo sperava.  
Harry non voleva deluderlo ma non aveva nessuna idea di cosa doversi aspettare così, quando il giorno del suo compleanno arrivò e Draco, in compagnia di Astoria, gli allacciò il guinzaglio, dicendogli che stavano andando a incontrare il suo nuovo compagno, Harry si disse che sarebbe stato bravissimo e che non avrebbe fatto nulla per mettere in imbarazzo il suo padrone.  
Purtroppo la sua risoluzione cominciò a svanire quando si ritrovò smaterializzato in una grande casa nella quale risuonavano molte voci.  
Erano apparsi in un piccolo atrio, dove un elfo domestico li stava aspettando per condurli altrove, in maniera molto formale, e Harry s’irrigidì, cominciando a temere l’ignoto.  
Draco tentò di tranquillizzarlo ma le sue parole sortirono l’effetto contrario:  
“Non ti preoccupare, Harry. Devi solo essere buona e docile come sei di solito e andrà tutto bene. Ti prego, non fare scene. Ci sono molte persone importanti, oggi.”  
Harry quasi si bloccò, comprendendo quello che Draco cercava di dirgli.  
Non sarebbe stato come lo scorso anno… non sarebbero stati lui e un grosso cane, sotto gli occhi di Draco e della famiglia… c’erano molte persone, lì. Persone che volevano guardare mentre lui veniva montato come la cagna che ormai era.  
Si fece forza, soprattutto perché la presenza di Astoria lo tranquillizzava, dicendosi che non aveva importanza e che poteva ignorarli, e che il nodo nel suo ano lo avrebbe fatto godere abbastanza da scordarsi subito di tutto il resto, ma poi la porta si aprì e lui sentì la voce:  
“Eccovi finalmente!” Harry la riconobbe all’istante e, senza pensarci, gli uscì un brutto ringhio dalle labbra.  
Bellatrix lo fissò dall’alto in basso, ridacchiando:  
“Ed ecco qui il piccolo Potty! Tutto pronto per il suo regalo di compleanno!” La donna si chinò davanti a lui, che sentì Draco tirare il suo guinzaglio come per dirgli di non muoversi.  
“E guarda che minuscolo cazzettino in tiro che ti ritrovi! Scommetto che sei pronto a supplicare per avere un grosso cazzo di cane infilato su per il culo mentre noi ce ne staremo tutti qui a guardarti godere e sbavare come la brava cagna da monta che sei diventato!”.  
Bellatrix, gli occhi ancora più pazzi che in passato, continuò senza preoccuparsi mentre Harry si rendeva conto che la stanza era piena di altre persone che però non riconobbe.  
“Sai, mi dispiace che Draco abbia così insistito per tenerti, perché avrei voluto averti tuuutto per me! Mi sarei divertita un sacco,con te, ma oggi recupereremo il tempo perduto, non ti preoccupare!”  
Harry cercò di restare immobile anche se non poté fermare un fremito di terrore.   
La donna si era rialzata e si era girata, rivolgendosi allegra a un uomo che sedeva a capo di un grande tavolo:  
“Tesoro, fai entrare il cane. Potty non vede l’ora di farsi fottere, non vedi?”  
Harry sentì un ringhio forte e cominciò a tremare davvero, quando vide il cane che veniva trascinato nella sala.  
Era enorme e, anche se sembrava vecchio, era chiaro che non era per nulla addomesticato.   
La bestia non entrò al guinzaglio ma fu fatta levitare da un mago, mentre altri due tenevano le bacchette su di lui, come se temessero che potesse comunque liberarsi e attaccare.  
Quando fu lasciato a terra, i due maghi evocarono una grossa gabbia e subito la belva si lanciò contro le sbarre, sbavando e ringhiando selvaggiamente.  
Per un momento Harry pensò che potesse essere un lupo mannaro ma no, era solo un cane, anche se molto grosso ed evidentemente feroce.  
Gli tremarono le zampe e comprese che non era lì per essere montato ma per essere dilaniato sotto gli occhi di quegli spettatori festanti.  
Il destino che aveva scampato quando era entrato nel canile dei Malfoy, per un qualche oscuro motivo gli si ripresentava davanti, e questa volta lui non era pronto ad accettarlo.  
Quando Draco tirò il guinzaglio in direzione della grossa gabbia, Harry non si mosse.  
Draco lo fissò severo e sibilò piano, con disperazione:  
“Ti prego Harry, sii brava. Ti prego.” Ma Harry non voleva morire come un ‘bravo cane’. In quel momento non voleva proprio morire, non davanti alla donna pazza che aveva ucciso Sirius. Non voleva darle la soddisfazione di vederlo uggiolare e piangere sotto le fauci dell’enorme belva.  
Draco fu costretto a trascinarlo ma Harry si puntellò e cercò di resistere, anche se sapeva dall’inizio che sarebbe stato inutile e, infatti, l’unica cosa che ottenne fu un commento sprezzante da parte di Bellatrix:  
“Ma guardate! Adesso che è una cagna non è più tanto coraggioso, non è vero?” Altri nella stanza sghignazzarono ma la risata più sguaiata fu quella di Parkinson, che Harry intravide con la coda dell’occhio.  
Bellatrix insistette a tenere banco, urlando sopra il mormorio dei convenuti:  
“Avanti Potty! Sei qui per divertirci e il nostro cucciolone Bee non vede l’ora di sfondarti per benino!”  
La gabbia fu aperta su un lato mentre un mago teneva un incantesimo di blocco sul ‘cucciolone’ e Harry fu spinto dentro, senza pietà, da Draco.  
Quando la gabbia si chiuse, alle sue spalle, la belva fu rilasciata e ringhiò verso di lui, avvicinandosi piano.  
Harry arretrò e si addossò alle sbarre, cercando di evitare il più a lungo possibile l’inevitabile fine, mentre l’unica cosa che sentiva, a parte la rabbia verso la donna pazza, era il senso di tradimento nei confronti di Draco.  
Draco aveva detto che teneva a lui, gli aveva detto che voleva solo il suo bene… lo aveva detto e Astoria… la vide in piedi fuori dalla gabbia. Avevo lo sguardo perso, lontano.  
“Draco, sei sicuro che la cagna sia in calore?” Chiese l’uomo a capotavola, che Harry comprese essere il marito di Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange.  
La voce di Draco rispose remissiva:  
“Sì Ministro, è in calore da un paio di giorni.”  
“Allora perché non si sottomette alla monta come la brava cagna addestrata che mi avevi detto fosse?”  
Harry sentì la domanda e si chiese se, davvero, avrebbe dovuto fidarsi e girare le spalle alla belva… i cani nel canile erano stati brutali ma non lo avevano ucciso, in fondo.  
“Forse è intimorito dalla stazza di Bee.” Rispose Draco con voce inespressiva e Bellatrix ridacchiò.  
Il cane nel frattempo era arrivato di fronte a Harry che vide le sue fauci spalancarsi per azzannarlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprì, fu solo perché non c’era stato nessun dolore.  
L’enorme bestia lo aveva afferrato per un braccio ma non stava stringendo, era più come se cercasse di convincerlo a girarsi.  
Harry, sforzandosi di non pensare a quello che stava per fare, e soprattutto davanti a chi lo stava facendo, tentò la sorte, sperando davvero che il cane volesse solo montarlo.  
Non si era ancora girato del tutto che la grossa bestia, con un movimento incredibilmente veloce per la sua stazza e la sua età, gli lasciò il braccio e gli fu dietro, e poi sopra, bloccandolo completamente a terra e schiacciandolo sotto il suo enorme peso.  
L’enorme mascella della bestia si posò sul suo collo; se avesse stretto, lo avrebbe potuto uccidere in un momento ma non lo fece e Harry sentì contemporaneamente una forte pressione sul suo ano, chiaro segno che la belva lo voleva davvero montare.  
Non c’erano stati incantesimi lubrificanti e Harry sentì la spinta ma, intrappolato com’era, non poté sottrarsi e il dolore fu accecante.  
Stava urlando quando Bellatrix si chinò davanti alla gabbia dicendo, come uno strillone che arringa la folla:  
“Il mio Bee ha un incantesimo Engorgio, sul cazzo, che lo rende tre volte più grosso del normale. Ti piace il suo grosso cazzò su per il tuo culo, piccolo Potty? Lo senti, vero? Se adesso ti fa male prova a immaginare come sarà quando si gonfierà il nodo!” Poi sembrò rivolgersi alla bestia e disse più piano “Lo faremo strillare come una vera cagna, vero, piccolo Bee?” E infine riportò la sua sadica attenzione su Harry “Spero che tu ti sia goduto la tua monta precedente, Potty, perché dopo Bee sarai una cagna così sfondata che nessun altro cane potrà più farti godere!”  
Harry sentì le parole di scherno solo vagamente, perché le sue urla e il dolore coprirono tutto il resto.  
Il pene del cane non era ancora nemmeno entrato del tutto e lui era già certo che il suo ano si fosse lacerato e che stessa sanguinando.  
Quando le spinte iniziarono, vide macchie scure davanti agli occhi e sperò di poter almeno svenire ma non accadde, e l’unica cosa che poté fare fu versare bava e lacrime sul pavimento, dove si trovava la sua faccia, e il peggio doveva ancora venire.  
Quando il bestione tolse le zanne dal suo collo e si girò, mentre già il nodo si gonfiava, Harry urlò più forte e, anche se il pulsare del nodo sulla sua prostata avrebbe dovuto essere piacevole, non provò altro che un tormento così accecante che, alla fine, svenne davvero.  
Non gli fu concesso.   
Si riprese e vide Bellatrix davanti a lui, con la bacchetta in mano, che diceva:  
“No, no, no, piccolo Potty! Voglio che te la godi tutta e ti terrò ben sveglio!”  
Harry aveva smesso di urlare, adesso, e i suoi denti erano serrati, anche se i gemiti uscivano comunque e qualcuno, tra la folla, evidentemente fraintese:  
“A me sembra proprio che gli stia piacendo! Sentite come geme!”  
I commenti continuarono tutto il tempo, sempre peggiori.  
“Complimenti Draco,” disse qualcuno “l’hai proprio trasformato in una cagna, se gode tanto anche con quella bestia!”  
Se Draco rispose Harry non lo sentì, troppo concentrato a cercare di provare almeno un minimo di piacere, sperando che potesse combattere il dolore.  
Non ci riuscì e continuò a piangere e gemere per più di mezz’ora.  
Solo quando il nodo della bestia si sgonfiò e lui fu libero, poté lasciare che il suo corpo cadesse a terra e cominciasse a tremare.  
Non si accorse di preciso del momento in cui il grosso cane fu portato via, ma si ricordò di Draco, che lo prendeva e lo girava mentre lui poteva vedere le sue gambe mutilate imbrattate di sperma ma soprattutto di sangue.  
“Adesso ti porto a casa. E’ finita. Ti porto a casa.”  
Harry fu sollevato tra le braccia di Draco come se fosse una bambola di pezza e incassò la testa sulla sua spalla, sperando che le parole fossero vere.  
Purtroppo una voce li fermò:  
“Draco, non sono per niente soddisfatto di come si è comportata quella cagna, oggi.” Disse una voce maschile. “Non si è dimostrata per nulla docile e non si è sottomessa alla monta con la giusta dose di umiltà e trepidazione che dovrebbe avere un esemplare ben addestrato. Credo che un mese di servizio al Ministero le insegnerà qual è il suo posto, molto meglio di quanto abbia fatto tu.”  
Draco rispose con un laconico:  
“Sì, Ministro.” E poi finalmente poté portare Harry a casa.

Harry guarì.  
Impiegò cinque giorni, un tempo straordinariamente lungo visto tutti gli incantesimi e le pozioni che Draco usò su di lui e, durante quel tempo, rimase sempre nella stanza di Draco, non per terra ma proprio nel suo letto.  
Draco era sempre lì, giorno e notte, e non lo lasciò mai nemmeno per un momento, continuando a mormorare frasi sconnesse, piene di scuse e di scatti rabbiosi.  
Un attimo era tutto un ‘Potrai mai perdonarmi?’ e quello dopo era ‘Sei uno stupido testardo. Dovevi solo non fare scene e sottometterti!’  
Anche Harry oscillava tra il senso di tradimento, per il fatto che Draco lo aveva lasciato violentare da quella grossa bestia, e la gratitudine per la presenza costante del ragazzo.  
Fu solo quando cominciò a guarire che si rese conto dell’ansia negli occhi di Draco:  
“Spero tu sia gravida, piccola. Se non lo sei, il Ministro vorrà farti montare di nuovo.” Disse un giorno e Harry cominciò a contare i minuti fino al momento in cui il fatidico incantesimo fu lanciato su di lui.  
La sua paura passò solo quando vide il suo ventre brillare di una luce verde ma non durò molto perché, quello stesso giorno, il settimo da quando era stato montato dalla belva, Draco gli disse:  
“Mi dispiace Harry ma nemmeno io posso oppormi al Ministro, e tutti si aspettano che tu cominci a prestare servizio da domani.”  
Harry non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire ma, sebbene lui fosse ormai guarito, quella notte Draco lo tenne nel letto con sé e lo abbracciò stretto, continuando a parlargli come in una litania:  
“Ti prego, cerca di sopportare. Ti prego.”  
Il mattino dopo, quando fu messo al guinzaglio e portato al Ministero, Harry era tutt’altro che tranquillo.  
Una parte del senso di tradimento che aveva provato quando Draco lo aveva spinto nella gabbia di Bee era ancora lì, nel suo stomaco, e lo faceva fremere di sotterraneo terrore.  
L’atrio del Ministero era diverso da come Harry lo ricordava perché adesso, e lo vide chiaramente, dove c’era stata la statua dei magici fratelli c’era una specie di pedana rialzata intorno alla quale si affollava molta gente.  
Molta gente con molti cani al guinzaglio.  
Draco non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire di consegnare la bacchetta al banco d’ingresso che un paio di colpi di tosse attirarono la sua attenzione e quella di Harry.  
“Benvenuto al Ministero, signor Malfoy! La aspettavamo. Lei e… la sua cagna, ovviamente.”  
La voce falsamente dolce fece fremere Harry in ogni fibra e quando sollevò gli occhi, e vide Dolores Umbridge, non aveva nessun dubbio sul fatto che appartenesse proprio a lei.  
Quello che dissero dopo Harry non lo capì ma vide quella donna, quel rospo, tendere la mano in direzione del guinzaglio che Draco ancora teneva saldamente.  
Draco parlò ancora e dopo poco la donna si allontanò e Draco trascinò Harry, uggiolante, in un angolo lontano.  
In quella relativa riservatezza il suo padrone si chinò davanti a lui e Harry vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi:  
“Harry, non vorrei doverlo fare, mi dispiace. Verrò a prenderti questa sera. Sarai presto a casa, con me, quindi ti prego, sopporta. Ti prego.”  
Harry comprese che sarebbe stato lasciato lì, nelle mani di quella donna orribile che lo aveva sempre odiato, e uggiolò più forte ma Draco scacciò le lacrime dal suo viso e si rialzò, trascinandolo quasi di peso perché lui non voleva muoversi.  
Quando vide la Umbridge avvicinarsi di nuovo, e il suo guinzaglio passare di mano, il suo cuore affondò e seppe con orripilante certezza che sarebbe stato brutto. Qualunque cosa fosse successa sarebbe stata orribile.  
Lo fu.  
La donna dovette trascinarlo, perché Harry non voleva lasciare con gli occhi la figura di Draco, che si era girato e si stava allontanando.   
Abbaiava, sperando di impietosirlo e di convincerlo a tornare, sperando che non lo avrebbe davvero lasciato lì, con quella donna.  
Non servì.   
Draco non si girò e non tornò, e lui fu trascinato sulla pedana al centro dell’atrio del Ministero, passando di fianco a tutte quelle persone accalcate, molte delle quali con i loro grossi cani al fianco, che sembravano in attesa di qualcosa.  
Di lui, comprese senza troppo sforzo d’immaginazione.  
Una volta che la donna malvagia lo ebbe trascinato sul palco, delle sbarre lo bloccarono in posizione, proprio com’era successo per la sua prima monta, e Harry seppe con precisione cosa sarebbe successo.  
Lo avrebbero fatto montare da tutti quei cani, davanti a tutta quella gente che era lì proprio per quello, per guardarlo, deriderlo, umiliarlo.  
Si disse che non avrebbe pianto, che non avrebbe dato a quell’arpia quella soddisfazione, ma la donna che si chinò davanti a lui fu un'altra:  
“Ed eccoci di nuovo insieme, Potter!”   
Rita Skeeter estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca e Harry vide un ritaglio che probabilmente proveniva dal Profeta.  
“Vedi qui? Dice che da oggi, per un mese, la cagna dei Malfoy presterà pubblico servizio nell’atrio del Ministero. Oh, non c’è il tuo nome, perché nessuno vuole più ricordare il tuo disgraziato nome, ma non ti preoccupare, perché tutti sanno che sei tu e infatti guarda, sono accorsi numerosi, con i loro grossi cani al seguito.”  
Harry vide che era vero, che la folla intorno a loro li osservava famelica mentre il vociare delle persone s’inframmezzava con l’abbaiare dei cani.  
“E oggi mi godrò lo spettacolo e poi andrò a casa e ne farò un articolo. Segnerò tutto, da quante volte ululerai di piacere a come sbaverai voglioso, fino a quanti cani ti monteranno, e tutti quelli che non sono potuti venire a vedere lo spettacolo lo sapranno. Ora scrivo solo gli articoli di prima pagina, ma per te farò un’eccezione e, anche se sarà solo un trafiletto di colore, perché a nessuno interessa una cagna, sono certa che le vendite, domani, saranno eccezionali!”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi perché lei non vedesse che stava per piangere e, quando li riaprì, di Rita Skeeter vide solo le scarpe mentre il volto della Umbridge era di nuovo all’altezza del suo. Parlò con cattiveria:  
“Sei sempre stato una spina del fianco. Cattivo, indisciplinato e non hai mai capito qual era il tuo posto.” Harry, la cui testa era sollevata e costretta a guardare davanti a sé, anche se bloccata, la vide leccarsi le labbra e sorridergli sadica prima di continuare “Oh, ma adesso lo imparerai. Imparerai una volta per tutte che il tuo posto è questo, per terra, ai piedi dei bravi maghi e streghe di questo mondo. Sei solo una cagna, adesso, ed io mi accerterò che tu l’impari al meglio.”   
Harry chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, sperando che la donna sparisse, ma la voce continuò lo stesso a parlare:  
“Sono sempre stata sicura che la ripetizione renda perfetti e oggi te lo insegnerò. Questa lezione affonderà dentro di te così bene che non la scorderai più. La faremo affondare insieme ai cazzi di questi grossi cani, tutti pronti a ricordarti esattamente qual è il tuo posto. Quello di una cagna da monta il cui uso è solo quello di lasciare che i bravi cani, appartenenti a bravi maghi e streghe, possano liberarsi le palle dentro di te.”  
Harry, anche se si era ripromesso di non farlo, sentì gli occhi umidi e la donna dovette rendersene conto perché rise, mentre si rialzava.  
Il mormorio della folle si fece più alto e la voce della Umbridge, magicamente amplificata, disse ai presenti:  
“Stiamo per cominciare. Se non avete ancora preso il numero fatelo ora.”  
All’improvviso Harry sentì il suo corpo muoversi e comprese che un incantesimo lo stava sollevando, lasciandolo galleggiare appena sopra la folla che ora vedeva sotto di sé.  
Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui mentre la Umbridge spiegava:  
“Da oggi e per un mese la famiglia Malfoy concederà l’uso della propria cagna a chiunque si presenti con il proprio cane nell’atrio del Ministero, durante l’orario di apertura. Questa particolare cagna è stata modificata magicamente partendo da un esemplare maschio, infatti potete ancora vedere quello che resta del pene.” Disse indicando con la bacchetta verso il piccolo cazzo di Harry, le cui guance erano infuocate dalla vergogna “Questo organo, ora inutile alla procreazione, è stato lasciato per dare una maggiore stimolazione alla cagna e renderla di conseguenza più ricettiva. E’ stata montata due volte, in passato, e ha già prodotto un cucciolo sano. Attualmente è gravida del cane del Ministro in persona. Chiunque voglia può visionare la monta con il cane del Ministro, avvenuta solo pochi giorni fa, nei pensatoi sul banco di accettazione all’ingresso.”  
I commenti sorsero dalla folla ma Harry fece di tutto per non ascoltare mentre si rendeva conto che quelle persone, lì riunite, non solo lo avrebbero visto mentre veniva montato dai loro cani, ma avrebbero anche potuto vederlo piangere e urlare sotto l’assalto del grosso cane di Bellatrix.  
Dopo quel discorso, Harry fu fatto scendere e fu rimesso in posizione sulla pedana.  
Quasi subito sentì il caldo peso di un cane che gli saliva sulla sua schiena.  
La bestia era grossa ma non come il mostro che era stato Bee e Harry non provò dolore quando il cazzo canino lo aprì e gli entrò dentro ma anzi, gemette.  
“Guardalo!” Disse qualcuno “Glielo ha appena messo dentro e sta già godendo!”  
Le prime spinte furono violente ma Harry non sentì le zanne della bestia sul suo collo, perché evidentemente un incantesimo non permetteva quel contatto.  
Alcune frasi arrivarono fino a Harry:  
“Gli è entrato subito. Si vede che i Malfoy l’hanno fatto sfondare per bene!”  
“E’ davvero solo una cagna, adesso. E’ proprio quello che si merita.”  
“non vedo l’ora di sentirlo ululare per il cazzo del mio Toby.”  
Il nodo arrivò in fretta e Harry, che era rimasto ad ascoltare le voci intorno a sé, cercò di concentrarsi sul pulsare del nodo, sul piacere, sperando che quello cancellasse tutto il resto.  
Per un po’ non sentì altro ma poi il nodo si sgonfiò e la faccia della Umbridge ricomparve davanti a lui:  
“Ma guardati. Sei solo la prima monta e stai già sbavando e ululando. Forza, pensa alle mie parole e lasciale affondare. Tu sei una cagna e il tuo posto è ai piedi di bravi maghi e streghe, con la faccia a terra e il culo sollevato, sempre pronto a far godere i loro cani e a lasciare che si svuotino le palle dentro di te. Il tuo unico uso è questo. Pensaci e credici, perché è vero.”  
Poi arrivò un altro cane e, come il primo, il nodo invase Harry di piacere e lui quasi non sentì mentre la folla applaudiva e rideva, ascoltandolo gemere e urlare per il cazzo di quella bestia che si riversava dentro di lui.  
E di nuovo la Umbridge si chinò e gli ripeté le parole:  
“Ma guardati. Sei solo la prima monta e stai già sbavando e ululando. Forza, pensa alle mie parole e lasciale affondare. Tu sei una cagna e il tuo posto è ai piedi di bravi maghi e streghe, con la faccia a terra e il culo sollevato, sempre pronto a far godere i loro cani e a lasciare che si svuotino le palle dentro di te.”  
Continuò per ore e ore, e la gente non sembrò mai smettere di accalcarsi, di vociare, di commentare.  
C’erano sempre persone nuove, volti e voci, ma le parole erano sempre le stesse, così come lo scherno e le risate.  
Harry non riuscì mai a impedire alla voce della Umbridge di ricordargli, dopo ogni accoppiamento, dopo ogni nuovo e possente momento orgasmico:  
“Ricorda le mie parole e lasciale affondare. Tu sei una cagna e il tuo posto è ai piedi di bravi maghi e streghe, con la faccia a terra e il culo sollevato, sempre pronto a far godere i loro cani e a lasciare che si svuotino le palle dentro di te.”  
La folla e i cani alla fine si diradarono e poi sparirono, le luci nell’atrio del Ministero furono abbassate e Draco fu lì.  
Harry fu liberato e, privo dei sostegni delle sbarre, cadde a terra mentre la Umbridge passava il guinzaglio di Harry nella mano del suo padrone.

Una volta a casa, stremato, Harry fu immerso nella vasca e Draco, incurante di essere vestito, entrò nell’acqua e lo lavò da capo a piedi, nonostante le proteste di Tipsy, che era più che disposta a svolgere quella mansione.  
“No Tipsy, voglio essere io ad aiutare Harry. So che è forte ma voglio che sappia che sono qui per lui, per aiutarlo come posso.”  
Harry fu quasi commosso da quella dedizione, anche se una parte della sua mente si sentiva ancora tradita per essere stato abbandonato al Ministero, nelle mani di quella donna orribile.  
Dopo il bagno Draco lo mise nel suo letto e lo abbracciò stretto e gli ripeté, molte e molte volte, che lui sarebbe stato sempre lì per lui, che lo avrebbe aiutato, che gli voleva bene e non avrebbe voluto che succedesse nulla di quello che era accaduto.  
Harry, sfinito, si lasciò cullare dalle parole ma il suo tormento era solo all’inizio.

Il giorno seguente cominciò come il primo, con il suo guinzaglio che passava di mano mentre lui veniva fatto salire sulla pedana e bloccato.  
Rita Skeeter tornò, mostrandogli orgogliosa l’articolo su di lui che, come aveva promesso, conteneva ogni minimo dettaglio.  
“Sei stato montato da quarantasei cani diversi, ieri, ma oggi, grazie al mio articolo, saranno molti di più! Il Ministero è così pieno che c’è la fila fuori. Tutti sono in attesa di poter entrare e, arrivando, ho visto un paio di cani così grossi che di certo non mancherai di divertire il pubblico con i tuoi ululati!”  
Dopo Skeeter tornò la Umbridge:  
“Pronto per cominciare? Scommetto che non vedi l’ora. Bene, facciamo un piccolo ripasso. Pensa intensamente alle mie parole e lasciale affondare. Tu sei una cagna e il tuo posto è ai piedi di bravi maghi e streghe, con la faccia a terra e il culo sollevato, sempre pronto a far godere i loro cani e a lasciare che si svuotino…”  
Fu interrotta da un’altra voce, incomprensibile ma sempre di donna.   
Era una voce famigliare ma Harry, che aveva la testa bloccata, poteva solo vedere che la proprietaria indossava tacchi alti e che ai suoi piedi c’erano molti grossi cani legati da pesanti catene.  
Poi il discorso gli divenne di nuovo chiaro e sentì le parole:  
“I miei mastini sono ansiosi di provare la cagna dei Malfoy. Ho visto di persona la monta a casa del Ministro, ed è stata così divertente che ho fatto modificare i miei cani appositamente, appena ho letto che la cagna avrebbe fatto servizio pubblico, sa? Adesso tutti e sei i miei mastini hanno uno sperma fortemente afrodisiaco, che farà gemere quella cagna come nessuno degli altri cani potrebbe mai fare. Io ho delle commissioni, durante la giornata, e non potrò rimanere per tutto il tempo, ma mi chiedevo se potessi lasciare i cani con lei, e se lei potesse continuare a metterli in fila per la monta, perché sa, sono molto vivaci e hanno davvero bisogno di sfogarsi per bene con una cagna come quella.”  
Era la voce di Parkinson, comprese Harry.  
Restò lì, immobilizzato, in attesa di quello che sapeva sarebbe seguito, per un tempo che gli parve infinito mentre a volte comprendeva pezzi di frasi che provenivano da tutte quelle persone che lo guardavano, affamate di poterlo osservare mentre era montato, umiliato e deriso pubblicamente.  
Non aveva nemmeno senso cercare di frenare le lacrime o cercare di essere coraggioso perché nulla sarebbe cambiato.  
Alla fine la Umbridge si chinò di nuovo davanti a lui e disse:  
“Hai sentito? La signorina Parkinson ha letto di te sul giornale ed è stata così gentile da portare tutti e sei i suoi cani per te. Credo che cominceremo con loro.”  
Harry vide i cani trascinati alle sue spalle e passò solo un attimo prima che un incantesimo lubrificante colpisse il suo ano, poi il peso del primo grosso cane gravò sulla sua schiena.  
Il nodo s’ingrossò ma quando il cane cominciò a spruzzare il suo seme dentro a Harry il piacere fu diverso da quello che si era aspettato. Più intenso, accecante e irresistibile.  
Gemette, ululò, sbavò, supplicò perché non finisse mai e, quando il nodo si sgonfiò, Harry seppe con certezza di volerlo di nuovo, seppe che non avrebbe più potuto vivere senza quel piacere bianco e infinito.  
Pregò con parole insensate che furono solo uggiolii mentre la presa sulla sua mente scivolava via.  
Quando si riprese, aveva male ovunque e fu certa che il suo ano non si sarebbe serrato mai più.  
Vicino a lui non c’era Draco ma Astoria.  
“Oh, signorina Greengrass, la prego di far sapere al signor Malfoy che la sua cagna ha un dono! Ulula e geme così bene che non abbiamo mai avuto tanta gente come oggi, per il servizio di uso pubblico!”  
Disse la Umbridge, e Harry intuì che Astoria doveva essersi chinata su di lei perché sentì una mano carezzevole tra le orecchie.  
Non comprese la risposta o forse non la ascoltò, perché era troppo stanca e c’era ancora quel bisogno bruciante, nel suo ventre, che la rendeva cosciente che, se ci fosse stato ancora anche un solo cane, lì davanti a lei, si sarebbe buttata faccia a terra per essere montata di nuovo.  
“Alla cagna sono particolarmente piaciuti i mastini della signorina Parkinson. Li ha fatti modificare perché il loro seme fosse… più stimolante. Penso che dovrebbe convincere il signor Malfoy a fare un’offerta per comprarli, sa? Sono certa che sarebbero perfetti per tenere la sua cagna docile e ricordarle qual è il suo posto!”  
Quello Harry lo sentì, e comprese vagamente che era per quello che, anche se era sfinita, sentiva le viscere bruciare ancora di desiderio, mentre la sua mente era incapace di concentrarsi.  
Non che importasse.  
Niente importava, perché Harry era solo una cagna e il suo posto era ai piedi di bravi maghi e streghe, con la faccia a terra e il culo sollevato, sempre pronta a far godere i loro cani e a lasciare che si svuotassero le palle dentro di lei...  
Quella sera, una volta a casa, sentì Astoria parlare fittamente con Draco ma non li ascoltò nemmeno, troppo concentrata a uggiolare, faccia a terra e culo in alto, aspettando pazientemente la prossima monta.  
Invece di un nuovo cane, però, Draco la riportò nella vasca ed entrò di nuovo con lei, lavandola e facendole bere una pozione dopo l’altra.  
Nella notte Harry si svegliò nel letto di Draco, stretto tra le sue braccia, e sentì che il suo bruciante desiderio era scemato mentre la sua mente era tornata di nuovo lucida.  
Ricordò Draco che, prima di addormentarsi, gli aveva sussurrato scuse e parole disperate, e comprese che le pozioni che le aveva dato avrebbero dovuto servire a contrastare l’effetto delle monte con i cani di Parkinson, che le avevano tolto il senno e l’avevano resa nient’altro che una cagna vogliosa.  
Singhiozzò disperata, perché avrebbe preferito restare pazza e non dover sapere che mancavano ancora molti giorni, prima che la sua ordalia al Ministero fosse finita.


	6. Capitolo 6

Dopo un mese al Ministero, Harry non era più la stessa.  
Come si era augurata un tempo, quando aveva fatto irruzione nel canile, la sua mente l’aveva abbandonata.  
Dopo la prima settimana di servizio pubblico, durante il quale i cani di Parkinson la montarono più e più volte, insieme a tutti gli altri, le pozioni che Draco le dava, per combattere gli effetti afrodisiaci del seme di quelle bestie, non sembrarono più sortire l’effetto sperato.  
Dolores Umbridge, sadicamente soddisfatta, fece notare a tutti i presenti che la cagna dei Malfoy aveva talmente beneficato, del suo periodo di servizio al Ministero, da diventare non solo particolarmente vogliosa ma anche così consapevole di quale fosse il suo posto, all’interno del Mondo Magico, che ormai non c’era più alcun bisogno di tenerla bloccata per costringerla alla monta ma, al contrario, era necessario immobilizzarla per evitare che cercasse di seguire gli ultimi cani che uscivano dall’atrio alla sera.  
Harry ricordava ancora alcune cose, certo, come il fatto che era una cagna da monta e che il suo posto era ai piedi di bravi maghi e streghe. Sapeva che una brava cagna si doveva sottomettere docilmente, tenendo il viso sempre schiacciato a terra e il culo vogliosamente sollevato, pronta e disponibile per quando un cane avesse voluto svuotarsi le palle dentro di lei, riempiendola con il suo delizioso nodo e il suo desiderato seme.  
Oltre a quelle cose, che la donna rospo le ricordava sempre, mentre la elogiava per il suo buon comportamento, riconosceva il suo padrone, che si chiamava Draco, e sapeva di essere Harry, la cagna, ma molte altre cose erano scomparse.  
Non capiva, per esempio, perché il suo padrone una sera, mentre la trascinava fuori dal Ministero, il posto dove Harry andava ogni giorno per dimostrare a tutti quanto fosse brava, e dove veniva montata da tutti quei deliziosi grossi nodi, si fosse arrabbiato con l’uomo che si era appressato a loro con un grande cane.  
Harry aveva subito abbassato la faccia a terra e sollevato le natiche, pronta a dimostrare la sua umile sottomissione al quel mago e il suo bruciante bisogno al suo cane, preparandosi alla monta mentre gemeva di vogliosa, quando l’uomo disse:  
“Ci tenevo che il mio cane lo montasse, visto che è l’ultimo giorno. So di essere in ritardo ma ho pensato che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto!”  
A Harry non dispiaceva, perché lei serviva solo a quello e a nient’altro, e stava sbavando di felice anticipazione quando sentì Draco urlare:  
“Se ne vada, prima che la maledica! Harry ha finito con il servizio pubblico e lei non la rivedrà mai più!”  
Dopo Harry era stata trascinata via a forza, il culo ancora alto e sollevato, mentre protestava e non capiva perché il suo padrone non le avesse permesso di dimostrare quanto era affondata bene la lezione, e come avesse imparato alla perfezione quale fosse il suo posto.  
A casa c’erano i genitori del suo padrone, che avevano nomi che lei non ricordava, così pensava a loro come ‘madre’ e ‘padre’, che era come li chiamava il suo padrone, e c’era la padroncina Astoria, sempre solare e allegra, che la grattò tra le orecchie e la face ridere e giocare, distraendola dal bisogno di essere montata.  
Oltre a quelle cose non c’era rimasto molto altro nella sua mente.  
Quando smisero di portarla al Ministero le diedero, per giorni, molte amare medicine che fecero scemare il suo continuo bisogno di essere annodata, e dopo la sua routine giornaliera cambiò: usciva, faceva i suoi bisogni, mangiava, dormiva, usciva e giocava… bisogni, mangiare, dormire… cos’altro serviva a una brava cagna, dopotutto?  
La sua vita era semplice.  
Ubbidiva agli umani ed era felice quando li vedeva compiaciuti per quanto lei fosse sottomessa e docile e in cambio riceveva coccole e grattini.  
L’altra cosa che sapeva era che c’era una nuova vita che si gonfiava dentro il suo ventre e sentiva che avrebbe amato molto il suo cucciolo, quando fosse nato.  
C’era una vaga consapevolezza che non sarebbe rimasta a lungo insieme alla sua creaturina ma non era preoccupata, perché poi il padrone l’avrebbe fatta montare e ingravidare di nuovo.  
Gli mancava un compagno, o più di uno, che la montasse per ore e ore ma quando provava a mostrare la sua voglia, sfregandosi sul tappeto o sulle gambe del suo padrone, lui non sembrava felice e le somministrava una medicina amara che spegneva il bruciore nelle sue viscere.  
La sera, ogni sera, il padrone la metteva sul divano e la teneva vicina, parlandole per ore di cose che lei capiva solo vagamente.  
Diceva cose come:  
“Sei Harry ed io sono Draco.” E Harry pensava che il padrone fosse un po’ stupido, a ripeterglielo sempre, perché quello lei lo sapeva come sapeva quanto era profondo il laghetto del giardino, quello in cui nuotava quando recuperava i legnetti che le venivano lanciati.  
Ma dopo il padrone parlava anche di altre cose, come di amici e di una scuola e dello studio e di Astoria e di molto altro e Harry non ascoltava e si lasciava solo cullare dalle parole finché non si addormentava.

Alle fine, dopo molti mesi, quando il corpo di Harry fu di nuovo grosso e pesante per l’imminente nascita del suo cucciolo, la sua mente cominciò a ritrovare brandelli del suo vecchio sé.  
Certe mattine si svegliava, dopo aver sognato Ron e Hermione; pensava a loro e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa gli fosse successo e se fossero vivi.  
Le preoccupazioni però non erano più come quelle di una volta, perché la sua vita era piacevole e il suo padrone pensava a tutto, così quei pensieri tristi non duravano mai molto a lungo, perché era sempre più concentrata sul presente piuttosto che sul passato.  
Il suo secondo cucciolo nacque a fine aprile, perfetto come il primo.  
Harry lo cullò e se lo attaccò alle zinne gonfie di latte, solo felice che fosse sano e per come tutti, intorno a lei, fossero nuovamente eccitati ed entusiasti per quel minuscolo miracolo che aveva piccole dita e gambe perfette, quelle che Harry spesso non ricordava nemmeno più di avere avuto.  
La piccola cosa, un altro maschio, ricordò a Harry com’erano davvero gli esseri umani. Il dolore della separazione, quando alla fine anche questo figlio le fu strappato via, le insegnò di nuovo l’odio e la rabbia e, dopo, la sua mente tornò quasi completamente come prima anche se molto spesso non le dava importanza, ormai rassegnata alla sua vita e certa che, l’unica cosa che potesse davvero fare, fosse cercare di raccogliere tutti i frammenti di felicità che poteva trovare.  
Dopo due settimane dalla sua tragica separazione dal suo cucciolo fu Astoria a portarla alla monta, mentre Draco li guardava allontanarsi con occhi velati e tristi.  
Il nuovo compagno di Harry fu un alano giovane e vivace di nome Billy, che gli leccò tutta la faccia prima di montarlo, con entusiasmo, molte volte.  
Non fu doloroso o traumatico e Harry fu lasciata sola con Billy per diversi giorni, senza nessuno a guardare e a schernirla mentre godeva per il grosso nodo che, ora lo sapeva, pompava nuova vita dentro di lei mentre la faceva gemere, sbavare e ululare come la brava cagna che era diventata.

Gli anni si affastellarono gli uni sugli altri e, mentre la vita di Harry era sempre uguale a se stessa, il suo padrone sposò la padroncina Astoria e loro tre andarono a vivere in un’ala separata del vecchio maniero di famiglia.  
Vedeva ancora ‘madre’ e ‘padre’ ma molto più di rado e l’anno successivo, dopo che ebbe partorito la sua prima femmina, che Astoria tenne in braccio non meno estasiata di Narcissa per quel miracolo, fu di nuovo la ragazza, ora una donna, a portare Harry alla monta, quella volta con un grosso cane lupo non più giovanissimo, che lo penetrò con spinte caute, come se avesse paura di farle male.  
Harry non se ne diede pena e godette su quel grosso cazzo come ormai faceva ogni anno quando, per il suo compleanno, le veniva permesso di accoppiarsi e farsi ingravidare, dando poi alla vita, nove mesi dopo, un cucciolo forte, sano, perfetto e, soprattutto, umano.  
Non contava più gli anni ma contava i suoi cuccioli.  
Ne aveva avuti otto quando accadde il suo personale miracolo.  
Era stata separata solo pochi giorni prima dal suo piccolo, un maschio che aveva avuto da un grosso terranova bianco, e il dolore era ancora forte nel suo petto mentre la sua unica consolazione era il pensiero dell’imminente nuova monta.  
Così fu presa del tutto alla sprovvista quando Astoria portò un nuovo cucciolo nella sua cuccia, dicendogli con un sorriso radioso:  
“Questo è Scorpius, Harry. E’ il mio bambino ed è sano. Non ha ereditato la mia maledizione e potrà restare con te e Draco molto dopo che io me ne sarò andata.”  
Harry annusò il piccolo, che aveva lo stesso odore di neonato che aveva avuto il suo cucciolo perduto, e gli leccò il visino, estasiata dalla notizia e sollevando occhi felici sulla sua padrona.  
Si ricordava che quella donna era condannata e, forse per quello, gli era diventata quasi più cara di Draco.  
Cercava sempre di farla sorridere, di fare facce buffe e cose stupide per lei, perché voleva che anche lei, che era sempre stata buona con Harry, potesse avere qualche brandello di gioia.  
Astoria la guardò e, sorridendo, disse piano, come faceva sempre, come se gli stesse confidando enormi segreti:  
“Io non ho latte, Harry, ma tu ne hai ancora tanto. Vorrei… mi piacerebbe che fossi tu a nutrilo. Puoi farlo?”  
Harry aveva già spostato il piccolo verso le sue zinne, che erano ancora gonfie e piene, quando Astoria disse con un singhiozzo:  
“Grazie Harry.”  
Sollevò gli occhi e Astoria, un po’ triste, sorrise.  
“E’ brutto non poter allattare il proprio bambino. Ora lo so.”  
Harry allungò una zampa per toccarla, cercando di consolarla e di dirle, con gli occhi, che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che avrebbe pensato lei al piccolo cucciolo affamato.  
E lo fece.  
Scorpius, il suo piccolo padroncino, l’unico bambino che le fosse consentito di avere vicino, divenne una nuova grande parte della sua vita.  
Harry gli insegnò ad alzarsi in piedi e a camminare, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, lo redarguì abbaiando quando dovette imparare a usare il vasino, corse con lui nei grandi giardini e giocò con lui, lo sorvegliò e abbaiò disperata ogni volta che quella creatura meravigliosa si faceva anche solo un piccolo graffio.  
Lui e Astoria sembravano sempre vigili, sempre pronti a intervenire, sempre presenti e lo furono per anni, nonostante le monte e le gravidanze di Harry, i suoi numerosi cuccioli e la malattia di Astoria, che avanzava inesorabile.  
Quando la fine della donna fu vicina, Harry fu la prima a saperlo perché lei glielo disse, una notte, nel buio, mentre Draco dormiva nel grande letto matrimoniale e Harry era stesa, come sempre, sul tappeto vicino a loro.  
“Il tuo prossimo figlio, Harry, sarà l’ultimo che prenderò in braccio.” Disse in un sussurro nelle tenebre.  
Non aveva mai smesso di dire ‘figli’ e non cuccioli e Harry, anche solo per quello, le era immensamente grata.  
Guaì quando comprese le sue parole e lei continuò sommessa:  
“Li lascio a te. Il mio Scorpius e il mio Draco. Amali e curali anche per me, Harry, ti prego.”  
Harry si alzò, si avvicinò al letto e strusciò il muso contro la mano della donna , che Astoria aveva sporto fuori dal copriletto per andargli incontro.  
Il giorno dopo Harry comprese che Draco era stato informato dell’imminente morte della moglie perché il suo padrone andò da lei, grossa per la gravidanza avanzata, e la abbracciò stretta, come se non volesse lasciarla, piangendo con il viso tra i suoi capelli e mormorando piano:  
“Aiutami, Harry, ti prego. Aiutami a essere forte come te, perché non so se ce la posso fare.”

Astoria morì, come aveva annunciato, due mesi dopo il parto di Harry.  
Chiese a Harry, con infinita dolcezza, se potesse tenere vicino il suo bambino fino alla fine e Harry annuì grave, sapendo che sarebbe stata per lei una consolazione e così fu.  
Morì una bella giornata di metà luglio e tutta la casa fu velata dalla tristezza.  
Harry non guaì e non pianse ma si fece forza e restò sempre al fianco di Scorpius e di Draco, che erano a pezzi e che non smettevano mai di abbracciarsi e singhiozzare, senza fine.  
Fece tutto quello che poté per curarli ad amarli, incondizionatamente, non come un cane ma come un uomo che voleva rispettare il voto che aveva silenziosamente fatto a una donna morente, una donna, Astoria, che aveva vissuto una vita piena di dolore come la sua.  
Quell’anno nessuno portò Harry alla monta e a lui non importò perché aveva avuto molti cuccioli ma nessuno era mai stato suo come lo era il piccolo Scorpius, quasi un uomo ormai, con i suoi tredici anni appena compiuti e gli occhi arrossati dal pianto per la perdita della sua mamma.  
Solo lui e Draco contavano per Harry, e rimase con loro e lenì il loro dolore al meglio delle sue capacità, senza mai farsi vedere triste o preoccupato o ansioso e piangendo in solitudine, di notte, la perdita di quella che era stata la sua migliore amica e la sua unica confidente.  
Pianse così la morte della donna che sapeva sempre cosa dicevano i suoi occhi e che pronunciava ogni volta le parole giuste, come se loro potessero conversare davvero.  
Scorpius superò il lutto senza problemi, forse perché era giovane e aveva molti amici che gli restarono vicini, e per Natale, quando tornò a casa da scuola, il suo viso era ombreggiato solo da una vaga ombra di tristezza.  
Per Draco fu più difficile.  
Il suo padrone non aveva mai avuto molti amici e, anche quei pochi, non erano mai stati molto presenti nella sua vita, così le sue giornate erano diventate dei lunghi momenti cupi in cui le lacrime erano spesso presenti.  
Harry si armò di tutto il suo amore e restò al suo fianco con pazienza.  
Cercava sempre di mantenere il contatto, sperando che essergli vicino, fisicamente, potesse sopperire al fatto che dalla sua bocca non potevano uscire parole di conforto.  
Alla fine, dopo un anno cupo e triste in una casa che adesso era troppo grande e vuota per loro due, Draco sembrò riprendersi.  
Si trasferì di nuovo nell’ala del maniero dove vivevano i suoi genitori, ormai anziani, e fu un bene perché Harry era affranto dal vederlo sempre solo, privato di qualsiasi compagnia umana.  
Fu Narcissa a portarlo alla monta, quell’anno, perché Draco, dopo Bee, non aveva mai più voluto svolgere quel compito.  
Harry era stato montato ventuno volte, senza contare l’incidente del canile e il Ministero, e aveva dato alla luce ventitre figli, perché due volte aveva avuto dei gemelli, e ormai era più che abituato a quello che sarebbe successo.  
Però quell’anno fu più che felice di vedere di nuovo il grosso terranova.  
Non era la prima volta che veniva montato dallo stesso cane, era già successo, ma ricordava che quello gli aveva portato fortuna perché dopo la nascita del suo cucciolo, che gli era stato strappato come gli altri, era arrivato Scorpius, nella sua vita, e con lui molti anni felici.  
Forse il grosso cane era davvero un portafortuna perché quando tornò a casa, dopo una settimana di continui accoppiamenti, ben certo di essere perfettamente pregno come ogni altra volta, gli sembrò che Draco stesse un po’ meglio.  
Il suo padrone aveva ricominciato a sorridere più spesso e adesso gli parlava di tutto, dalle piccole alle grandi cose di ogni giorno, come in passato aveva fatto solo Astoria, e Harry comprese che era il suo modo per esorcizzare il dolore e lo accettò, felice di quel cambiamento.

Gli anni passarono e furono gentili con Harry e la sua piccola famiglia.  
Draco a un certo punto divenne Ministro della Magia e cominciò a passare molti giorni lontano da casa ma Harry non ebbe il tempo di rammaricarsene perché nel frattempo Scorpius era cresciuto e si era sposato, riempiendo la casa di cinque bambini cui Harry badava a tempo pieno.  
La moglie di Scorpius, Rose, era una ragazza molto poco signorile, cosa di cui si era spesso lamentata l’anziana nonna, che aveva lunghi capelli ramati che a Harry ricordavano un poco Ginny, anche se certe volte la sua viva e pungente intelligenza gli faceva tornare alla mente anche Hermione.  
Furono anni allegri, pieni di vita e di gioia, e Harry imparò ad amarli e si tenne vicino al cuore ogni momento felice.

Così passò il tempo e fu solo molto dopo, quando anche i bambini di Scorpius furono grandi, che una sera Draco, seduto davanti al camino con Harry steso ai suoi piedi, abbandonò la lettura del suo libro e si mise a parlare.  
“E’ morto, sai? V… Voldemort.”  
Harry si sollevò piano, perché ormai era vecchio e muoversi era diventato faticoso, e appoggiò il muso in grembo al suo padrone che prese ad accarezzargli le grandi orecchie, che erano ancora morbide anche se ormai quasi completamente bianche, e continuò a parlare:  
“Sono proprio uno stupido vecchio. Nessuno conosce più quel nome e a me fa ancora paura pronunciarlo.”  
Poi si zittì per un poco e alla fine ricominciò.

Morì quel giorno, quando la battaglia era quasi vinta, per lui. Lo uccise Paciock. Però non c’era quasi più nessuno in piedi per combattere e i Mangiamorte vinsero ugualmente.  
Non c’era nessuno a prendere le redini e molti si volsero verso mia zia, perché era sempre stata la favorita del Signore Oscuro.  
Lei però era pazza, matta da legare, e così mio padre si fece avanti. Non voleva comandare, a quel punto non lo voleva più, ma suggerì a Rodolphus di prendere la guida del Mondo Magico, usando l’ascendente che il nome di mia zia aveva su molti e il terrore che suscitava.  
Così mio zio divenne Ministro e mio padre e mia madre lo sostennero.  
C’erano stati dei morti, su entrambi i lati, ma non tanti quanti potresti pensare.  
Ci fu detto che erano comunque troppi e che il nostro mondo sarebbe stato condannato all’estinzione se non avessimo fatto qualcosa.  
Così qualcuno tirò fuori incantesimi e vecchie tradizioni medievali, roba dimenticata da secoli che era stata usata per rinfoltire i nostri numeri dopo la caccia alle streghe.  
I libri di storia hanno sempre detto che i veri maghi avevano attraversato indenni quel periodo storico ma non era vero, sai? Erano morti in tanti e anche allora il Mondo Magico si era trovato ad avere bisogno di figli.  
Così c’era stata questa legge che imponeva a ogni famiglia di dare un figlio, o una figlia, alla comunità, perché fosse usato solo per la riproduzione.  
Furono prese tutte quelle leggi e quegli incantesimi e si suggerì di lasciare in vita tutti i sopravvissuti tra le file dei nostri avversari, di renderli idonei alla procreazione ma non in grado di ribellarsi in alcun modo e incapaci di insegnare le loro idee, odi e rancori ai propri figli.  
Accadde in fretta, forse in meno di una settimana, e tu intanto eri nella mia casa e stavi recuperando le forze.  
Avevo un debito di vita con te e lo avevo detto a mia madre, che ti era grato per avergli fatto sapere che ero ancora vivo. Le avevi dato la forza di continuare a combattere e a vivere, sai?  
Siccome mio zio aveva preso il potere, e la mia famiglia lo stava sostenendo, nessuno si oppose quando decidemmo di tenerti.  
Oh, mia zia Bellatrix avrebbe voluto vederti morto, ma mia madre la convinse che così la vendetta sarebbe stata migliore… vederti disumanizzato… umiliato… lei ci credette. Era pazza, ovviamente.  
Io volevo solo trovare un modo per farti sopravvivere, per pagare il mio debito di vita, e al tempo non capii subito le implicazioni. Non davvero.  
Non lo capii per molto tempo, fino a quando non ti vidi nel canile, steso a terra e sanguinante.  
Eri diventato tutto per me. Tenerti in vita non mi bastava più.  
Avevo capito che quello che stavamo facendo, a te e ad altri, era orribile e sbagliato, e volevo fare ammenda.  
Volevo cercare di renderti un po’ di gioia ma tu me lo rendevi difficile a ogni passo.  
Eri un testardo insopportabile!  
Quando ti dovetti portare via il tuo primo bambino… eri così affranto.  
Lo sai che non era veramente figlio di un cane, vero?  
Ho sempre voluto pensare che lo avessi capito, ma non ne sono mai stato certo.  
Erano tutti umani. Erano i nostri vecchi nemici e avversari, trasformati in cani e tenuti in quella forma.  
Potevamo farlo solo con quelli che erano usati come maschi, però, perché la gestazione di un bambino ha bisogno di un corpo umano e così tu non sei mai stato trasfigurato.  
Mutilato, muto e incapace di capire la maggior parte del linguaggio ma ancora umano.  
Non volevo che… volevo che un giorno, oggi, quando ti avessi detto dei tuoi figli, tu potessi esserne orgoglioso.  
Ho sempre cercato di trovarti dei compagni che avresti approvato.  
Il tuo primo era un Weasley, Charles.  
Nessuno voleva che le antiche linee di sangue si estinguessero e così fu deciso che tutti questi nuovi bambini avrebbero ereditato nomi e ricchezze.  
Il tuo primo figlio fu un Potter, feci in modo che lo chiamassero James, come tuo padre. Pensai che ti sarebbe piaciuto.  
Fino a quando non irrompesti nel canile avevo creduto che lo avessi capito, che sapessi che non era un vero cane quello con cui eri stato costretto ad accoppiarti ma dopo… quelli erano veri cani. I cani da caccia di mio padre. Non sapevo se ero più arrabbiato perché avevi rischiato di morire o più avvilito dal fatto che tu, senza saperlo, perché io non te lo avevo mai detto, ti fossi abbassato a farti usare come una vera cagna.  
Se avevo pensato di parlartene cancellai il pensiero. A quel punto preferivo continuare come avevo deciso di fare all’inizio, tenendoti all’oscuro di tutto e sperando che, alla fine, dimenticassi e riuscissi ad accettare e a essere almeno un po’ felice.  
Dopo però Bellatrix volle la sua vendetta e non solo su di te, anche su Silente.  
Bee era Abeforth Silente e il tuo secondogenito continuò quella linea di sangue perché, nonostante Bellatrix, nessuno voleva un mondo senza la famiglia Silente, in verità.  
Il Ministero… anche quella fu un’idea di Bellatrix, anche se fu mio zio, che allora era Ministro, a darvi voce.  
Pensavano che tu sapessi la differenza tra gli umani trasformati in cani e i veri cani, e volevano che fossi montato da vere bestie, davanti a tutto il Mondo Magico. Volevano umiliarti ancora di più.  
Io però non te lo dissi, sperando che fosse per il meglio.  
Non lo so. Forse ho sbagliato.  
Ti ho riportato a casa ogni sera di quel lungo mese con il cuore a pezzi, mentre vedevo che ti lasciavi andare e che la tua mente scivolava via, giorno dopo giorno.  
Credevo fossi impazzito, credevo che non ti avrei più riavuto indietro e invece non fu così.  
Tu tornasti. Tu torni sempre, sopravvivi a tutto.  
Per la gioia di sapere che eri tornato in te mossi mari e monti e convinsi l’uomo che aveva il tuo amico Weasley, Ronald, a farti montare da lui.  
Era Billy, lo ricordi?  
Io non ti portai più alle monte però, perché a quel punto non volevo doverti vedere in quel modo.  
Ti desideravo Harry.  
Era cominciata quasi subito ma avevo sempre soppresso il pensiero perché non… non potevo.  
Non era così che avevamo deciso che sarebbero state usate le persone cui avevamo imposto quella vita e nessuno lo avrebbe accettato, così soppressi tutto.  
Però dopo che per un mese ti riportai a casa dal Ministero, dopo che ti tenni abbracciato, cercando di ricordarti chi eri, non sopportavo più di vederti ancora usato in quel modo.  
Non sopportavo il pensiero che potessi perderti in te stesso di nuovo e, ogni volta che eri portato alla monta, restavo a casa, pregando che quando fossi tornato la tua mente fosse intatta.  
E ogni volta ero così felice di rivederti, così grato che tu fossi così forte!  
E poi c’era Astoria.  
Lei era forte come te. Inaffondabile.  
Era la donna più astuta che abbia mai conosciuto, una vera manipolatrice.  
Teneva il mio cuore in mano e anche il tuo, ne sono sicuro!  
Sapevo della sua malattia ma la sposai ugualmente e fu lei, dopo anni di matrimonio, che mi costrinse ad ammettere che ti volevo.  
Fu così semplice per lei.  
Venne da me un mattino e mi disse ‘Voglio un figlio e anche tu lo vuoi. Sono stanca di soffrire per questo e sono stanca di vedere tutti quei bambini, perfetti e sani come quelli che io non posso avere, nascere nella nostra casa solo per essere portati via. Siamo entrambi stanchi di questo, io e Harry. Tu, ora, ci renderai felici, Draco.’  
Lei ti portò alla monta e fui io il tuo compagno. Il terranova.  
Scorpius è nostro figlio Harry.  
Astoria voleva che lo sapessi ma io glielo impedii. Pensavo che, se tu lo avessi saputo, per lei sarebbe stato difficile sentirsi davvero madre e anche allora forse sbagliai, perché lei aveva un cuore grande come il tuo e voi due, insieme, eravate così perfetti, così innamorati del piccolo Scorpius, che a me si spezzava il cuore ogni volte che vi vedevo tutti e tre, sul prato a giocare o a prendere il sole o ad ascoltarla parlare di tutto e di niente come faceva sempre.  
Prima di morire mi disse che era stata felice e poi mi disse che non aveva rimpianti, che sapeva di lasciarmi in buone mani, perché tu ti saresti sempre preso cura di me.  
E mi lasciò dei compiti da svolgere.  
Forse tu non te ne sei mai reso conto ma Astoria era una donna vendicativa e volle prendersi le sue rivincite. Non per se stessa, no, volle vendetta per te.  
Nel suo testamento mi lasciò le istruzioni e mi scrisse che era ora che io prendessi in mano il destino del Mondo Magico.  
Scrisse che era mia responsabilità creare un mondo migliore per Scorpius, e che lo dovevo sia a lei sia a te, e a tutti quei bambini che erano nati in quegli anni.  
Avvelenai mio zio per primo, come aveva pianificato lei.  
Sembrò un infarto, dovuto ai lunghi anni che aveva passato ad Azkaban e che avevano rovinato la sua salute, e poi fu il turno di mia zia.  
Astoria aveva voluto un veleno lento e doloroso, per lei, ma era pazza e nessuno se ne accorse… pensarono che perdere il marito l’avesse afflitta e nessuno si stupì quando morì.  
Ed io mi feci avanti, cominciai a frequentare la politica e alla fine divenni Ministro.  
Anche allora non furono mai le mie idee ma le sue, che misi in atto.  
Lei voleva che guadagnassi per te il rispetto che nessuno ti aveva mai tributato.  
Aveva scritto, lo ricordo ancora ‘Draco, voglio che tu instilli nella gente il rispetto per Harry e per tutti quelli, come lui, che hanno dato a queste persone figli e gioia. E’ solo grazie a lui se tante famiglie hanno prosperato e non voglio che mai più qualcuno possa deriderlo o umiliarlo per quello che lo abbiamo fatto diventare o per quello che è stato costretto a fare. Il nostro Scorpius non deve crescere credendo in menzogne e falsità. Quando avrà diciassette anni, tu gli dirai la verità e lui capirà. So che la verità non intaccherà l’amore che ha sempre avuto per me, ma so anche che amerà Harry ancora di più e lo rispetterà per il sacrificio che gli è stato imposto.’  
Dovetti lottare per realizzare le sue volontà ma lo feci.  
Tu non lo sai ma adesso il trentuno luglio è il giorno dedicato alle Madri della Patria.  
E’ così che vi chiamano e nessun bambino, nessun giovane, nessuno al mondo penserebbe mai di provare nient’altro che rispetto, per te e per tutti quelli come te.  
Sì, non fu facile, all’inizio, perché c’erano ancora in vita persone che ricordavano la guerra, ma i più giovani, i tuoi figli, non ne sapevano nulla.  
La guerra era stata cancellata dai libri di storia.  
Nessuno dei tuoi bambini ha mai sentito il tuo nome o quello di nessun altro legato alla guerra.  
L’avevamo cancellata per obliare tutto l’odio che c’era stato e per crescere una nuova generazione libera dai pregiudizi.  
I nati babbani furono lasciati a se stessi, obliati e con la loro magia bloccata, e il nostro mondo aveva cominciato a prosperare senza di loro, grazie a tutti quei nuovi bambini.  
Ogni famiglia ne aveva tanti, molti con cognomi diversi, tutti adottati per sangue e tutti che aveva ereditato antiche camere blindate alla Gringott.  
Quando Astoria morì, la guerra era dimenticata da più di vent’anni e un’intera nuova e numerosa generazione era uscita da Hogwarts e aveva fatto rifiorire il nostro mondo.  
Tu non lo hai mai potuto vedere ma Diagon Alley era brulicante di vita e attività, Hogsmeade aveva triplicato le sue dimensioni e altri centri magici erano sorti ovunque e Hogwarts…  
Oh, Hogwarts non era mai stata così magnifica! Migliaia di studenti, ogni ala rimessa a nuovo e utilizzata, nuove materie, corsi aggiuntivi post MAGO… il nostro mondo stava conoscendo una nuova età dell’ora grazie a tutti quei figli…  
Per me erano tutti tuoi. Vedevo i giovani e, ogni volta, qualcosa mi ricordava te.  
Sapevo che non erano davvero tutti tuoi ma per me era come se lo fossero, come se fossi tu l’artefice di tutto quello!  
E quanto risi quando Scorpius portò a casa Rose la prima volta!  
A mio padre quasi venne un colpo quando comprese la sua ascendenza. Non che fosse difficile da capire, con quella massa di capelli ramati!  
Non solo era una Weasley, anche se non sono sicuro di quale di loro fosse il padre, ma la madre era la tua amica, la nata babbana.  
Credo si chiamasse Granger ma sono passati molti anni e non lo ricordo più.  
Però gli era stato assegnato il cognome di Prince, una famiglia purosangue che si era estinta, quindi nessuno poté dire che non fosse una moglie adeguata per Scorpius, anche perché era stata allevata dalla sorella di Astoria, Daphne.  
E dopo la morte di Astoria… Harry… lei lo sapeva. Aveva sempre saputo che non ero forte come lei, o come te, e mi lasciò scritto che voleva che avessi altri figli.  
Li abbiamo avuti.  
Tutti i tuoi perfetti bambini, dopo la sua morte, sono stati anche i miei.  
Forse questo lo sai.  
Forse lo hai capito durante tutte quelle monte, sempre con lo stesso terranova, mentre io ero sempre così attento, così ansioso di compiacerti, così preoccupato che troppo piacere ti potesse perdere di nuovo…  
Anche se Astoria era morta, però, non mi sono mai permesso altro che quella manciata di giorni ogni anno, quei giorni in cui anch’io potevo essere solo un cane con una compagna che mi voleva e mi accettava.  
Non ho mai reclamato nessuno di quei bambini perché non ero certo di come l’avrebbe presa Scorpius e anche in quello forse ho sbagliato, perché nostro figlio ha un cuore grande come il tuo, come quello di Astoria, e forse avrebbe amato tutti quei suoi fratelli e sorelle.  
Però abbiamo avuto i suoi figli, i nostri nipoti, e credo che alla fine la nostra vita non sia stata poi così male.  
Io ti ho sempre amato, Harry. Ti amo ancora e ti amerò sempre, e so che un giorno saremo di nuovo tutti insieme, io te e Astoria, e so che quel giorno entrambi voi mi farete passare l’inferno per tutti i miei errori, ma voglio che tu sappia che ho sempre agito per amore. Sempre per amore.

Forse alla vecchia cagna che un tempo era stato Harry Potter quella lunga confessione avrebbe potuto fare piacere, forse avrebbe potuto alleviare molti dei suoi dubbi e fare luce su antiche domande ma Harry aveva smesso da tempo di ascoltare i lunghi monologhi del suo padrone, sapendo bene che raramente i problemi degli umani erano di suo interesse.  
Tenne il muso in grembo al suo amato, godendo della sua mano sulle orecchie e respirando piano, solo felice di essere lì, al caldo e al sicuro, coccolata e curata da molti e molti anni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti quelli che sono arrivati fin qui!
> 
> Auguro a tutti un felice 2020!


End file.
